Always In the Hands Destiny
by Fallen Jedi 79
Summary: After learning that his Uncle has lied to him for his entire life, Luke runs away from home and heads to Mos Espa where he is eventually able to work his way off of the planet by the age of eleven. He then arrives on Coruscant. While on Coruscant, he is inevitably brought face to face with his Father who has been searching for him for eleven years. How will Vader change? Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

I already have a few chapters of this written. I created this fic in just a matter of days. Let me know how you like it and if you want me to continue it. It may turn out similar to Son of Destiny but shorter. If you want me to continue, please let me know. Vader will be suitless. You will see him in the next Chapter and you will also learn the reason for him being Suitless.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

Nine years Post Revenge Of The Sith:

* * *

Tattooine:

Nine year old Luke Skywalker had just snuck into the kitchen for a glass of water. It was in the middle of the night, and he had to admit that he was quite surprised to hear his Aunt and Uncle talking in the dinning room. He was shocked at what he heard his Aunt Beru say, "Owen we can't bury the truth from him forever."

"By the time that Luke is grown up that old Wizard will be dead. He doesn't need to know that his Father was a Jedi Knight let alone the legendary Hero With No Fear who fought in the Clone Wars. If he knows, he will just try to copy his Father instead of settling on the Farm. I will not allow it Beru," stated Owen in anger.

"Owen, Shmi would not have approved."

"You don't know that," Owen replied in anger.

Luke was in disbelief, His Father was a Jedi Knight that fought in the War? His Uncle had lied to him? Luke felt a newfound sense of rage as he turned and left the kitchen in silence.

His Uncle had told him that his Father was a Navigator on a Spice freighter and here he was lying to him? Why did he lie? Luke did not know Luke only knew that he was angered.

Luke silently headed towards his Bedroom in complete anger as he proceeded to pack a small travel bag. He would not stay with his Aunt and Uncle, He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Luke wordlessly took his now packed bag and without a word, he ran towards the Garage where he hoped to find his T-16 Skyhopper.

Luke easily found his T-16 and without any hesitation, he climbed in and flew off into the night not looking back. He was never going back to his Aunt and Uncle's farm. He was done with them.

He sighed, Where Can I go?

He knew that if he went to Anchorhead that he would be found but an idea came to mind, He could go to Mos Espa.

Mos Espa was very far in the north and for whatever reason, his Uncle didn't like to go there. It would be harder for his Aunt and Uncle to find him if he remained in Mos Espa. If he was lucky, he would be able to find a job and save money for the day that he left the planet.

Luke smiled as he flew off towards Mos Espa. He would also sell his Skyhopper and then hopefully find enough money for food if all went well.

* * *

An hour later, Luke easily found a safe spot just on the outside of the city where he landed his Skyhopper.

He slept for an hour or two until he felt the twins suns beating upon him through the viewport of his Skyhopper.

As Luke climbed out of the Craft, He noticed and Angry looking man glaring at him, "You are right on my property boy. I don't know who you think you are."

"Sorry Sir I didn't know. I will move out of the way."

The Man nodded as Luke spoke, "Do you know anyone that would buy the Skyhopper from me?"

The man looked at Luke in shock, "It is for sale?"

"Yes, I am selling it. My Parents are dead and I need food until I can find a job."

Luke had in a way told the truth. He had never known either of his parents. His Father was dead and his Mother had died the day of his birth.

The Man smiled, "I will give you Two hundred Credits and not a Credit more. That should help you with food and all."

"Ok," Luke replied as the Man handed him two valid Credit Chips.

The Man smiled as Luke ran off into the city.

He had easily ripped the nine year old off of a vehicle that was probably worth six hundred credits or more, but it didn't matter the boy had probably stolen the T 16 anyway.

* * *

Luke walked into the large City Market where he easily found himself a stand that sold Palies that he purchased for breakfast.

As he sat down to eat he noticed a kind looking dark haired man approach him, "You remind me of an old friend that I grew up with in this very city boy. What is your name?"

"Luke, Luke Skywalker," Luke replied.

The Man smiled, "Skywalker? Any relation to Anakin Skywalker?"

Luke nodded, "He was my Father."

"You are his very image. You are smaller than him though. Did he die in the Jedi Purges?"

"I think so. I never knew him," Luke replied.

Luke hated to tell the man that he didn't know what the purges were but, he didn't want to appear to be completely ignorant.

"Well Luke, your dad was my best friend. My Name is Kitster. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"I am looking for a job. I want to make enough money to get off of this planet."

Kitster smiled, "That is something that I can help you with. I know old Watto needs a worker for his shop. He won't pay you a lot, but it is a job. He also knew your Father. Are you got at fixing things like your Dad?"

"I guess so. I mean my Uncle always had me fix things for him. He said that I did good work."

"Sounds good to me. Come along I will introduce you to old Watto."

Luke nodded as he followed Kitser through the crowded streets and towards a nearby junk shop.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke entered the Junk shop as he heard the sound of flapping wings.

"Ah Kitster what is it that brings you here?" asked the strange tiny creature that appeared before Luke.

Kitser smiled, "You told me to let you know if I found anyone that would work for you. I found Ani's son of all beings."

Watto looked Luke over in shock. It was as though the creature was looking at a Ghost.

Watto laughed, "For a moment, I thought that you were little Ani. You ah look just like your Dad. What's your name kid?"

"Luke, Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker of course. What ah ever happened to your ah Dad anyway?"

"He was killed," Luke replied.

Watto moved forward and put a hand on Luke's shoulder, "I am sorry kid. I am very sorry."

Luke nodded as Watto spoke, "How about we see what you can do. Go ahead and work on that droid on the counter. If you got ah skills you can work for me. I will even let you sleep here in the shop if you need a place to stay."

"I do," Luke replied.

Watto smiled, "Then stay here you ah will. Go ahead and buy some bedding in the market after work."

Luke nodded in silence as Kitster left the shop.

Luke quickly got himself busy with working on the droid.

* * *

After an hour of working Luke spoke, "It is fixed Watto."

Watto looked at the Droid in shock, "What do you ah know kid. You have the skills of your Father."

Luke smiled as he spoke, "How did you know my Father anyway?"

Watto frowned, "Many years ago, I made a bet with Gardulla the Hutt."

"Gardulla the Hutt?" Luke asked in shock.

Watto nodded as he spoke, "I ended up winning the bet and I gained a woman and her three year old Son."

"You mean slaves?" Luke asked.

"Ah Yeah, that woman was your grandmother, Shmi was her name. The boy was Ani."

"My Dad?" Luke asked.

"Ah yeah. Listen kid, I wasn't the best owner. I did treat my slaves better than most. I never did make Shmi sell herself, but I still wasn't the best one. Your Dad did make me a lot of money. Then One day this strange Human Man came into the shop when your Dad was about your age."

"Strange human?" Luke asked.

"Ah yeah. He had some young Woman and some other creature with him. It turned out that he was a Jedi. He needed A Hyperdrive Generator but he had no money. So he offered to supply a Podracer for the Boonta Eve Podrace if I gave him your Dad to pilot it."

"My Dad piloted a Podracer?" Luke asked in shock.

"Ah yeah he certainly did. So I made a bet right before the race that resulted in me losing a lot of money. I also lost your Dad and the Hyperdrive Generator."

"You lost my Dad?" Luke asked in shock?

"Yeah. The Human, he was ah Jedi. He took your Dad Off world and your Dad was trained as a Jedi. Shortly after, I sold your Grandma to a Moisture Farmer that loved her. At that point I just wanted her to be happy. Losing all of that money along with Ani also made me a better being. It made me think more and realize just how wrong I ah was."

Luke was in shock, "Did you ever see my Dad again?"

"Ah yeah, He came here looking for your Grandma ten years later. He was dressed in his Jedi robes. Shortly after that, I was told that your Grandma was dead. She was ah killed by Sandpeople."

"Sandpeople killed her?" Luke asked in shock.

Watto nodded as he spoke, "What do you ah know about the Valley of the Spirits?"

"That there was an Angry Ghost that killed a bunch of Sandpeople."

Watto let out a laugh, "That was your Dad Luke. He killed them for killing your Grandma."

Luke was in shock as the old Toydarian spoke, "Enough of that get back to work that is if you want me to pay you."

Luke shyly smiled in response as he got into work.

As Luke worked, Watto spoke, "Are you good at piloting?"

Luke nodded as Watto spoke, "Then I might be able to find you an extra way to make money."

"Me?" Luke asked.

"You want money to get off of Tattooine right?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

Watto quickly flew into his office. Luke said nothing as he got back to work.

A few minutes later, Watto returned with a piece of paper, "Go to this house after work today. The Fellow's name is Teemto Pagalies. He raced against your Father a few times. Tell him who you are and I sent you. He has talked about training someone to race a Podracer that he bought not long ago."

"I am not my Dad though," Luke replied.

"I am sure that you can do it Luke. Just check it out. If you are good enough, he will train you."

Luke looked at Watto in shock, "Are you sure?"

Watto nodded in silence as he flew off towards a group of nearby customers.

Luke silently worked for several hours while Watto was off helping customers.

At one point, Watto spoke, "That is enough for the day Luke. It is fairly late in the afternoon."

Luke smiled as Watto spoke, "Now go see Teemto I can assure you that it will pay off."

Luke nodded as he left the shop.

Luke silently walked through the streets of the city as he followed the directions that Watto had given him.

* * *

He soon found himself at the edge of the city and in front of a middle class house.

He rang the doorbell and within minutes, he saw a Twi'lek servant girl standing before him.

"I am here to see Teemto. Watto sent me."

"Follow me," the girl replied.

Luke wordlessly followed the girl into the house as she led him into a room where a small creature was seated.

"This boy was sent here by Watto."

Teemto looked at the boy in silence before he spoke, "What is your name kid?"

"Luke, Luke Skywalker. I am Anakin Skywalker's son."

Teemto was in shock. At the same time he was glad that he was sober which was something that was fairly rare by his standards.

He looked at Luke in shock, "You look just like him. I raced your Dad. I lost the race that freed him though when some Tusken Shot my Fighter down."

Luke nodded as Teemto spoke, "I am not racing as much because I have plenty of money but I just bought a new Podracer that I would like to enter in the Boonta Eve Classic in a year or two. I will probably race this time but I need a racer in two years. I will train you and we will split the winnings."

Luke looked at Teemto in shock, "Split them?"

"They will come out to a total of five thousand if you get first place. If you are half the human that your Dad was I am guessing that you can do it."

"I know I can."

"Follow me, The Cockpit is currently separated from the engines. I will teach you how to work the controls and give you a few lessons."

Luke silently followed Teemto out to his Garage as he was directed towards the Cockpit.

* * *

For the next two hours, Luke trained intensively under Teemto's watchful eye. He was shocked that practice was this hard without being connected to the engines.

After an hour, The Veknoid Racer finally stopped Luke and spoke, "That is enough for tonight. Come back tomorrow boy. We're gonna make a racer out of you."

"Yes Sir," Luke replied.

Luke then left Teemto and headed back towards Watto's shop.

He first stopped in the market place and purchased a few blankets as Watto had told him to do.

Luke then walked back towards the shop with the bedding in his arms.

* * *

Upon arriving in the shop, Luke noticed Watto waiting for him.

Watto wordlessly led him towards the back room of the shop.

Luke noticed a bed in the back corner where his travel bag was resting.

"Go ahead and set your blankets up. I brought your travel bag in earlier."

"Ok," Luke replied.

"Luke, I will wake you tomorrow. Be ready."

"I am used to early hours. My Uncle used to wake me for work very early each day on the Farm."

"Is he the Son of old Lars?" Watto asked.

Luke nodded as Watto spoke, "Why did you run away?"

"Because he lied to me."

"About what?" Watto asked.

"He told me that my Dad was a Navigator on a spice freighter."

Watto started choking in laughter as he spoke, "He told you that?"

"Yeah. I heard the truth last night when I heard him arguing with my Aunt. They were talking about telling me the truth."

"So you just are gonna work here now?"

"For now. until I have enough money to get transportation to Coruscant."

"That will take time with your wages kid. Just save half of each week of pay that I give you and you will probably have the money in four years time."

"I just need money for a ticket though," Luke replied.

Watto shook his head, "There will be an entry fee. You will also need a good blaster if you are going to be traveling through space."

"No one will sell to a kid," Luke replied.

"Don't worry about that. I will keep my eyes open and buy it myself. You can simply pay me back. I think about a Month's of pay will get you a good one. We will just shop around for a couple of months."

Luke nodded in silence.

* * *

The next morning, Luke awoke to the sound of Watto flying into his bedroom.

"Go ahead and wake up kid. It is 0600. Go ahead and get yourself some breakfast."

Luke nodded as he got up.

He noticed a large bowl of porridge nearby that Watto had no doubt cooked.

He wordlessly started to eat it as Watto moved around the ship preparing to open the place.

After Luke finished his breakfast, He headed out into the shop as he took his place behind the counter, "What do you want me to do Watto?"

"There is a Starfighter out in the yard that needs some work. Go ahead and get to work on it. I can watch the shop. I will let you know when it is time for lunch. What time are you going to go and see Teemto?"

"Same time as yesterday."

"Ok, Go ahead and get that job done."

Luke wordlessly headed out towards the Starfighter noticing a large box of tools that were already waiting for him.

There was no doubt in his mind that He would be able to do the job.

He immediately found the damaged engine and started to work in silence.

Luke found himself enjoying the work.

It was more fun to work on a Starfighter than it was to work on a Damaged Vaporator on his Uncle's farm.

Luke knew that he would spend two years doing this work and he was fine with it. It was better than living on the Farm with his Uncle who lied to him and, his Uncle had no intention of sending him to the Academy. He would get to the Academy faster this way and he would be free of his Uncle. What could possibly be better? Luke asked himself as he worked.

* * *

OK that is it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. If you want more please let me know.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	2. Chapter 2

Coruscant: Senate Rotunda: Two years Later:

Darth Vader walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle in silence. He hadn't seen Imperial City in two years. He had spent two years campaigning against the Rebels in various sectors throughout the Galaxy and hunting Jedi. Now he was back on Coruscant. The Emperor had promised him at least five months on the planet. Maybe even six months.

At the same time, Vader heard amplified voices in the Senate. There was no doubt a session of Congress.

He silently walked towards one of the doorways that led to one of the seats as he looked into the Rotunda. It hurt him time and time again to be present in this very building where his Angel had often spoke and debated. He would forever carry regret from her death on Mustafar. He looked into the room as he noticed a beautiful dark haired girl speaking. The Girl wore a rich dark Nabuian dress.

He looked at the nearby security guard and spoke, "Who is that speaking?"

"That is Senator Naberrie of Naboo My Lord. They say that close up, She is almost as beautiful as her Aunt."

"She is Senator Amidala's niece?" Vader asked.

The Guard nodded as Vader looked at the Pod, "Her first name?"

"Pooja."

Vader was silent as he saw the girl's pod heading back towards its nearby dock.

The dock was only twenty feet away.

Vader looked at the girl in silence.

Pooja highly resembled Padme indeed.

In fact she almost looked like a clone.

He silently turned and left the Rotunda after glancing at Pooja.

He wanted to do nothing more than report to his Master and head back to his Palace for a nice shower.

* * *

A short time later, Vader entered the throne room in silence and immediately bowed before the Emperor as he spoke, "Lord Vader I see that you have finally returned."

"Yes Master," Vader replied as Palpatine spoke, "You are to remain on the planet for now. In a couple of Months I will be heading to Byss. I will need you to manage things while I am gone."

"I understand Master," Vader replied.

"For now you are on leave. You may go back to your Palace and do whatever it is you do."

"Thank you Master," Vader replied with a bow.

"There is a Ball tomorrow at the Palace that I would like you to attend."

"I will be there," Vader replied as he left the room.

Vader then headed back towards the landing pad.

* * *

Upon arriving at the landing pad he noticed a speeder waiting for him.

He wordlessly climbed into the speeder as he flew off towards his Palace.

A few minutes later, Vader climbed out of his speeder and headed straight into his Palace and towards the refresher.

At the same time, he found himself thinking of the horrible battle that he had fought on Mustafar eleven years before. He removed his robe and his tunic as he looked at himself.

He had scars on what was left of his right arm along with a few scars on his ribcage.

The fight had ended with Kenobi standing on a ledge. He had tried to tell him that the fight was over, but Vader was so blind in his darkened rage that he had merely laughed at his Former Master as he had made the jump. He had been lucky enough to get past Kenobi's blade but, the moment that he had landed, Obi-Wan had managed to slice his Mechanical hand off. Obi-Wan's lightsaber had also hit his side twice but luckily the wounds were not to deep, only deep enough to leave a few scars.

He was fortunate that he had made the jump otherwise, he hated to think of what could have happened to him.

It wasn't long after the fight that he had learned that Padme was dead along with his child according to Palpatine.

What Palpatine didn't know was that Vader had made it to Naboo for her funeral. He had touched her body with the Force and he had sensed an empty womb. His child had survived. There was no doubt in his mind that Padme had lived long enough to give birth to his child but Kenobi had stolen that child from him.

He had spent whatever time that he could searching for their child, but so far it had been a dead trail. He had found no successful leads on the whereabouts of his child.

He only hoped that he could one day find his Son or Daughter. Right now, his Child was eleven years old. He wanted his child in his life more than anything.

Did his child even know that his or her dad was still alive. Did the child know who their mother was? Vader didn't know. He only hoped that he would be able to one day find his child.

How he missed Padme. He would do anything to bring her back. Unfortunately, he lost it all the day that he had chosen power over her. He would never make the mistake again. Once he had his child he would do one thing, he would kill the Emperor and run with his child and make a simple life for himself.

There would be no Jedi and no Sith in his life. It would just be him and his child and the memory of Padme.

* * *

A short time later, Vader found himself in his dining room as he ate his dinner in silence. He found himself content with Coruscant at the very moment.

As he ate he looked through his Datapad at the list of planets that he had searched for his child.

He had searched hundreds of different systems for his child but had found nothing in eleven years.

Every system that he had gone to for the Emperor, he had managed to find an excuse to search. He had found many Force Sensitive Children. Most of which he left alone but he had never found his child.

* * *

Tattooine:

Luke awoke to the feeling of Watto nudging him, "Get your breakfast Luke, today is your big day."

Luke climbed out of bed and slipped on his boots and his tunic as the eleven year old walked out of his bedroom in the back of the shop.

He had lived with Watto for two years and had spent all of that time either working or doing school work at the local school or training with Teemto for this very day, the Boonta eve Classic.

As he walked into the front of the shop, he noticed a large bowl of porridge waiting for him.

In silence the boy ate as he heard footsteps, he looked up to see Kitster entering the shop with a bag, "I have something for you Luke."

"Something?" Luke asked.

Kitster nodded, "Twenty years ago your dad gave this to me before he left Tattooine. I think that you should have it."

Kitster then sat the bag on the table before removing the bag to reveal a silver helmet. with a pair of goggles.

"This was my Father's?" Luke asked in shock.

Kitster nodded as he spoke, "You can win. This is your first race and let it be your last. Things will be in your favor Sebulba's Grandson that you didn't finish the last one and he won't be racing this one."

"He won't?" Luke asked in shock.

Kitster shook his head, "He has been banned from the races permanently because they caught his last attack on Camera, So just win. Your Dad had all of the odds agains him when he did this same race twenty four years ago and it is the same course. Just do what he did."

Luke nodded as he finished his breakfast and then moved forward to hug Kitster.

Kitster had been a good friend in the last two years. Watto had been gruff and kind of harsh at many points although he cared in his own way for Luke but Kitster and his friend Wald were different. Wald was also a childhood friend of his Father's and, he cared for Luke like Kitster did.

Both Wald and Kitster watched out for Luke and spent time with him whenever they could.

Kitster smiled, "Wald is at the arena with Teemto and your Pod. Watto and I will walk over there with you if you are ready."

"I am ready," Luke replied.

Kitster nodded as he motioned for Luke to follow him out of shop.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Luke found himself standing alongside his Podracer as Teemto spoke, "Do your best kid. If you make First place you will make your way off planet but you have to place in order to have any chance."

"I will," Luke replied.

Teemto calmly nodded as he took another sip of his beer. Luke was fairly used to seeing Teemto drunk. He already knew that a good portion of Teemto's share of the winnings would go to liquor after the race.

He smiled as Watto looked at him, "Do your best kid. I know that you can win."

At that moment, Luke saw Wald approach him.

Wald smiled as he spoke in Huttese, "Do your best Luke. I know that you can be like Ani. Just remember to focus on the race and nothing else and remember that your Dad raced that same course and won his freedom. You can race it to get to the Academy."

Luke nodded as Wald hugged him. He felt a hug from Kitster as Kitster picked him up and placed him in the Cockpit of the Podracer.

Luke then sat down as he slipped his helmet onto his head.

Kitster then waved goodbye to him before leaving him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke found himself watching the countdown clock in silence.

The moment that the race started, Luke headed off with the rest of the Podracers.

He did his best to stay behind the other racers, following Teemto's lessons in terms of keeping a low profile in the race. He knew that the more insane racers would be in the front competing for the position as lead racer. Several of them would probably be bumping each other off course. He didn't want to be in that position. He flew through the trenches effortlessly as he heard several crashes. There was no doubt that some of the other contestants had been unfortunate enough to crash.

He kept his pace as they approached a dark tunnel and flew into the tunnel before finding himself in another deep trench. He immediately took his Podracer and flew out of the trench and into the air as he gained altitude. He then flew back into the trench finding himself in second place.

He looked ahead of him at the alien racer that he was racing knowing that he would have to pass the creature.

At the same time, he saw a blaster shot hit the Podracer in front of him that was fired from the top of the canyon.

There was no doubt that there were Tusken Raiders camped out in the Canyon. He had heard stories from Teemto about his escape from the Raiders after they had shot him down. Not wanting to be like Teemto, he immediately started to maneuver away from their shots as they fired upon him.

* * *

From the Arena, Moff Treyu, Regional Governor of Tattooine was watching the race from his Handheld camera in shock, "I want this boy."

"What do you mean sir?" A young aide asked.

"This boy is Academy Material. If he makes it through the race he goes. We need good pilots and I know a good pilot when I see one and he is one of them."

"Understood Sir," The young Aide replied.

"What is his name?" Moff Treyu asked.

"Skywalker Sir, Luke Skywalker."

Treyu gasped in shock and disbelief, was it possible? No it couldn't be, the child of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala was long dead but what if that wasn't the case?

What if this was the very child that was supposed to have been dead for eleven years?

Only time would tell, Treyu thought as he turned his attention back to the Camera.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Luke had just flown out of the canyon and onto flat land. It was his final lap around the course. As he pushed his hand on the accelerator he knew that his victory was in his grasp. He flew as quickly as he could across the dessert as he approached the finish line.

As he flew into the arena, he noticed the entire crowd cheering for him. He stopped his Podracer as he saw Kitster and Teemto running for him followed by Wald and Watto.

Kitster eagerly picked him up and with the help of Wald the two of them hoisted him on their shoulders as the crowd surrounded the young boy.

"You did it kid," Teemto yelled.

"Your Father would have been proud," Kitster yelled.

As the crowd started to die down, Luke was carried towards Jabba's throne where the large Hutt was seated.

Jabba calmly spoke, "Congragulations Skywalker. You have won a great victory."

"Thank you Sir," Luke replied as he bowed before the disgusting worm.

At that moment Luke noticed Jabba's Twi'lek servant approaching him with two valid Credit Chips, "Here is your prize money. I have an offer for you."

"An offer?" Luke asked in Huttese.

"Remain on the Planet and join the league and become a professional. You could become a very wealthy young Man."

Luke shook his head, "Forgive me Exalted one but, I actually have other plans," Luke replied.

"Pity," Jabba replied.

Luke merely ignored the Hutt as he turned towards Teemto, "Here is your Cut Teemto."

"Thank you kid, it was a pleasure working with you," stated Teemto as he offered out his hand to Luke after taking his share of the Credits.

Luke eagerly shook Teemto's hand as Teemto turned and headed off towards the bar.

Watto then spoke, "Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am going to buy my tickets and be off."

"I will have your pay ready for you when you return to the shop. I am grateful to you for your help kid. You helped me fix my business."

Luke nodded as Watto left.

Kitster and Wald both shook their heads as Kitster spoke, "For a moment, I thought that I was watching your Dad race again."

"I am not as good as him though am I?"

"No, but you are close."

Luke smiled at Kitster in response.

"Boy, I would like a moment of your time."

Luke looked ahead of him to see a man dressed in a typical olive Green Imperial uniform that was complete what appeared to be high ranking insignia. The Man had dark hair that was mixed with grey along with brown eyes that showed the sign of wisdom and hardship

Luke looked at the hardened Imperial and calmly spoke, "What can I do for you Sir?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Moff Treyu, Regional Governor of Tattooine. I watched the race. I must say, I am highly impressed with your skills. I have never seen a human that can pilot like you. I want to offer you a scholarship at the Academy on Coruscant. This won't be an ordinary Academy. This place is for the best of the best to train. In seven years you will be an officer with a great future paved before you. By the age of twenty five you may be at the Rank of General or even Moff."

"Me Sir?" Luke asked in shock.

The Man nodded, "If you choose this offer, You will have to leave this planet tonight. I am heading to Coruscant for a Meeting with the Emperor in a couple of days and in order to enter you require a regional Governor like myself to be present for your enrollment."

Luke looked at Kitster and Wald in shock. He couldn't believe his ears, in all of his life he had never dreamed of such an offer.

Luke turned towards the man and spoke, "I accept your offer."

The Man smiled as he offered his hand out, "Good , I look forward to seeing where your abilities take you."

Luke smiled in response as Kitster hugged him, "You will succeed Luke. If you are even half of the Man that your Father was I know you will."

Kister then whispered into his ear, "Just don't tell any Imperials who he was. I have a feeling that it would not work out in your favor."

Luke nodded as Wald gave him a hug. The two men then left Luke with Moff Treyu as he spoke, "Where do you live?"

"I live in Watto's junk shop down the street. I ran away from my Uncle's farm two years ago and I have been here working for Watto ever since."

"Why would you work in a Junk Shop when you are so much greater?" The Moff asked in disgust.

Luke frowned, "I wanted to save my money up to get off of this planet and go to the Academy. Until Today, I didn't have enough Money."

"So you were saving your money up?"

Luke nodded as Moff Treyu spoke, "Why did you run away from your Uncle?"

"He lied to me about who my Father was and he had no intention of letting me go to the Academy like my friends. He wanted me to be a Farmer."

"No one like you should be a mere Farmer," Treyu stated in disgust as he led Luke towards his Speeder.

Luke silently climbed into the speeder as Treyu drove him towards Watto's shop.

Luke then climbed out of the speeder as he entered the shop.

Watto smiled, "You're back a little late Luke. Victory celebration getting to you?" Watto asked with a laugh.

Luke shook his head, "The Governor of Tattooine has offered me special admission to a high ranking Academy on Coruscant. I couldn't resist it."

Watto laughed, "Then get yourself packed and out of here before he leaves without you."

"Yes Sir," Luke replied as he ran into the room where he packed his Travel bag.

* * *

As he finished packing, he heard the sound of Watto flying into the room.

He looked to see Watto with a valid Credit Chip, "Here are the rest of your wages Luke. I really enjoyed having you here. It was just like having your Father again. If I could have repeated what happened in the race twenty years ago, I would have freed your Grandma with him. If I had, she would still be alive."

Luke shook his head, "You don't know that. Anything could have happened. At least she found a Man that loved her although I wish that My Uncle could have been out of the picture."

Watto laughed in response as Luke looked at his Boss one last time before leaving the shop.

Luke wordlessly climbed into Moff Treyu's speeder as they drove off towards the nearby Spaceport.

Luke had no idea of where his life was going to take him in the next few months.

* * *

After parking their speeder in front of the Moff's shuttle Treyu spoke, "I have a uniform waiting for you. You can simply shower and change after we make the jump into hyperspace."

Luke nodded as Treyu spoke, "I would advise you going back to your Uncle someday and making peace with him."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Maybe he had a reason to protect you boy. Maybe there was something that he knew that you didn't. My Father was the same way. Even now I know that he loves me. At a certain point though, it becomes to late to make peace."

Luke frowned, "To late?"

"Yes to late. I haven't seen him in over twenty years. I left the house and my Sisters when I was fifteen and now, here I am at the age of forty nine doing everything he doesn't approve of. I can guess that he has no desire to even know me."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "It is different though with my Uncle."

"You may think so but I know that he loves you," Treyu replied.

Luke was silent in response.

* * *

A few minutes later, The Shuttle lifted off.

Luke looked out the window of his shuttle as he flew out of the Atmosphere.

He soon started to shiver from the Cold as Treyu spoke, "Your Uniform will be warmer."

Luke nodded as he felt the Shuttle shake as it made the jump into Hyperspace.

He looked at Treyu as he spoke, "Go ahead and get showered and dressed. I have a uniform that is your size."

Luke nodded in silence as he left Treyu.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, Thank you everyone who reviewed the First Chapter. I hope that you will enjoy this Fic as time goes on.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	3. Chapter 3

Coruscant: Imperial Palace:

Vader stood inside of the ballroom in silence as he watched the various Senators and Moffs interact.

At the same time, something caught his eye. He noticed Senator Pooja Naberrie standing to the left of him. It appeared that she was sipping on a simple beverage. He noticed no one near her. He wondered why she preferred to be alone. He also noticed that she didn't even have a date.

He found it fairly odd that a girl as pretty as her wouldn't at least have a date.

In fact, the girl was almost as beautiful as her Aunt. No girl would ever be as beautiful as Padme though in Vader's eyes. That was why he still had ye to fall in love since the day that he had lost Padme.

He calmly glanced back at Pooja wondering why the girl was so quiet and reserved.

He silently walked towards The Emperor as he spoke, "Master, Do you wish for me to attend the ball in two nights?"

"Yes Lord Vader please do, I am going to be leaving the Planet in three days. Make sure that you manage things for me as requested."

"Of course Master," Vader replied as he turned to leave the room.

* * *

Pooja Naberrie slowly walked out of the Imperial Palace hoping that no one noticed her.

At the age of eighteen, she was Senator of Naboo and following her deceased Aunt's footsteps.

Many claimed that she was the reincarnation of her Aunt and that she was just as bold.

That wasn't the case.

In truth, Pooja was just as vulnerable and emotionally damaged as she was beautiful.

She craved love and affection, something that she hadn't got enough of in the last eight years of her life.

At the age of ten, her Father had died in a work accident. It had left her Mother demoralized to the point of depression. In fact, her Grandparents and her Sister had spent more time caring for her than her Mother had.

She had focused on her studies in the Legislative Youth Program with the hopes of being a Senator. Still, she was left with an empty void that she was unable to fill. She had been alone for to long. She had not had a single boyfriend and she was never able to trust any of the boys that had asked her out.

She mainly kept to herself and even at conventions such as the Ball at the Imperial Palace, she was at a loss of words. She always came alone and never with a date. She knew no one and talked to hardly any of the Senators besides Senator Organa and Senator Mothma.

As she approached her Speeder, she noticed three men approaching her much to her horror.

"Look at what we got here. Looks like a nice little rich girl."

Pooja was filled with fear as she reached for her blaster.

She pointed the blaster at one of the men as he spoke, "Oh that doesn't scare me, You don't have it in you. I am going to walk up to you right now and push it away and have my way with you. It is easy as that," stated the slimy man with a laugh.

"Remember that there are those that do have it in them like me," stated a dark Voice.

At that moment, Pooja saw a red light flash as her Attacker's head was removed from his body. She looked at her rescuer in shock, She had been rescued by Darth Vader.

The Other two men turned to run, but their escape attempt were futile as Vader Force choked each of them until the point that Pooja heard a horrific snapping sound.

Vader then turned towards Pooja in frustration, "You don't just threaten men like that Senator. You shoot them on the spot and call Security. Hesitating will only get you hurt."

Pooja looked at the Dark Lord in near tears as she spoke, "Thank you."

Vader nodded as he spoke, "Come on, I will take you home."

Pooja quietly climbed into the passenger's seat of her Speeder as Vader drove her into the streets of Coruscant.

As they drove, Pooja wondered if she should tell Vader where her Apartment was. She found herself surprised that he didn't ask where she lived. It was almost as though he already knew.

She knew one thing, she found herself fascinated by the Dark Lord. Who was he? Why did he always wear the hood? Did he really murder her Aunt like many believed? Why was he helping her?

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader stopped the speeder directly within Pooja's personal Parking noticed the shock and disbelief in Pooja's eyes. No doubt, she was surprised that he had found her Apartment without even asking her.

He then spoke, "Have a good night Senator."

"I feel like I have met you before Vader. I just don't know where."

Vader in response lowered his hood as Pooja gasped in shock and disbelief, "Y-You're Anakin Skywalker."

Vader calmly nodded as Pooja spoke, "People always said that you were my Aunt's killer but that is a lie right?"

Vader shook his head, "I really don't know. In reality though, it was my fault."

Pooja gasped in shock, "Y-Your fault."

Vader nodded, "We were married."

"Married?" Pooja asked in shock.

"Yes, Married."

"I want to know what happened. Please tell me the truth."

"Join me for breakfast at my Palace and I will tell you what you want to know," Vader replied.

Pooja looked at the Dark Lord in shock, "You mean it?"

Vader gave Pooja a sad smile, "I promise. However, Do not tell anyone about who is under this hood. Come, I will walk you to your room."

Pooja nodded in silence as Vader climbed out of the speeder and took her arm. The Dark Lord then led the Young Senator towards her Apartment as he probed her emotions.

He sensed grief, heartache, Longing and pain in the girl's mind.

Funny, Vader thought in silence, I have all of those things. Perhaps we have lost an equal amount in this life, Vader mused.

Vader silently led Pooja towards the door of her room as she spoke, "Thank you so much for saving me."

"No thank you is necessary. I owe it to your Aunt."

Vader at the same time, felt himself feeling lust and desire as he looked at the young Senator. She reminded him so much of Padme and he had been alone for eleven years. Eleven years was a long time to live alone. To him it was an eternity compared to the short time that he had been with Padme.

Vader sighed as he immediately dismissed the thoughts from his mind, No eighteen year old would want a old thirty three year old Man.

At least that is what Vader thought.

As Vader left Pooja's doorstep, he failed to notice her watching him in silence as he left.

She too was attracted to him. She had never had a boyfriend but she was wondering if Vader could possibly be her first. She had always been attracted to older men. She had remembered a man that she had had a crush on when she was twelve that was twenty six. Unfortunately, he was already married with kids. She also remembered having a crush on Skywalker back when he came to Naboo with her Aunt. In fact, it was safe to say that he was her first crush.

She had never found herself liking men her age at least not after her Father's death. Perhaps the loss of her Father made her want to be with older men, she did not know. She only knew that she was attracted to Vader regardless of his reputation.

* * *

Imperial Shuttle: En route to Coruscant:

Luke walked out of the refresher dressed in his new uniform as he Approached Moff Treyu

Luke noticed Moff Treyu giving him an approving nod, "You look like you are meant to wear that uniform."

"Thank you Sir."

"You are going to excel in your training boy. I can assure you that you will succeed."

"I will do my best Sir."

"Good, Perhaps one day you will be a Regional Governor like me."

Luke nodded in silence as he sat down.

At that moment, An aide walked into the room with a trey of food.

That he set down on the table between Luke and Moff Treyu.

Moff Treyu then spoke, "So tell me a little about yourself and your family Luke."

"All I really know is that My Dad died the day of my Birth. My Mother died after my birth. Then a friend of my Father's brought me to my Aunt and Uncle and they raised me until the day that I ran away two years ago."

"Who was your Mother?" Moff Treyu asked.

Luke frowned, "I don't know. No one ever told me who she was. I don't even know what she looked like. I just know that she died."

"And your Father?" Treyu asked.

Luke frowned, "He was killed in the War at some point."

"And his last name was Skywalker?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

"Very interesting," Moff Treyu muttered.

Moff Treyu looked at Luke in silence, He had of course heard of Anakin Skywalker.

Every Man from his time had. He had even met the legendary Hero With No Fear at least once during the Clone Wars. He had fought in the war the same as Skywalker.

Treyu was in shock, If Luke was truly Anakin Skywalker's Son, that would mean that he was also Padme Amidala's child. Treyu had known of the relationship between Skywalker and Padme. He found himself wondering if he should tell Luke just how special his Mother was. He frowned, Who had the Jedi given Luke to? Obviously they had given the boy to Anakin's family otherwise he would have found the boy sooner. Either way, he would make sure to keep his eye on the boy and make sure that the boy didn't fall into Palpatine's hands. Padme would not have wanted that.

He ended his thoughts as he spoke, "I met your Father during the War Kid."

"You met him?" Luke asked in shock.

Treyu nodded, "Anakin Skywalker saved my life. I served under him for a few battles, best man that I ever served under. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you just don't tell anyone about your family if you can avoid it."

"Yes Sir," Luke replied.

Treyu found himself wondering if he should tell Luke the truth.

Yes, I have to tell him the truth, Treyu thought in silence. Padme would have wanted him to be there for the boy with Anakin gone or to be realistic, with Anakin consumed by Vader. He still had a day or two left before they arrived on Coruscant. He would decide how he would tell Luke the truth. Luke would be happy to know who his Mother was, that was for certain.

Shortly after dinner, Treyu left Luke and headed into his quarters.

The moment that he was inside of his bedroom, He found himself staring at his Holoimage from over thirty years in the past. It was the last family picture that his family took that he was present for. He looked at his Mother wishing that he could tell her that he loved her. He glanced at his Father wishing even more that he could apologize for not being the Son that he could have been. He looked at his two little Sisters as their pretty dark eyes stared back at him through the Holoimage. He felt a tear in his eye for one Sister, The Sister that he never would see and hold again, at least not until the Afterlife.

Coruscant: Vader's Palace:

Vader had just finished his morning training session when he finally sensed Pooja outside of the doorway of his living chambers.

He calmly opened the doors as he saw the young Senator standing before him already clad in a beautiful blue Nabuian gown that reminded him of the gowns that Padme used to wear.

He smiled, "Welcome to my Palace Senator."

Pooja smiled, "Thank you my Lord."

Vader then calmly led her into his living chambers and towards his dinning room.

Pooja looked at the large table in shock, "Do you have people here often?"

"No, In fact you are probably the first guest that I have ever had."

Pooja looked at the Dark Lord in shock, "This large Palace for one Man?"

"It is all about symbol. If I had had my way I would have an Apartment like you but the Emperor insists on Appearances."

"Oh," Pooja replied as Vader seated her.

Vader then sat down as he spoke, "My Droid will bring our Breakfast in here in a minute."

"There is no rush. I don't have anything in the Senate until Noon."

Vader smiled, "Good."

"Thank you again for last night."

Vader smiled, "It was my pleasure, just remember not to hesitate. Remember, There are times when you have to kill to protect yourself."

Pooja nodded in silence.

* * *

After a few minutes she bravely spoke, "So what happened between you and my Aunt. I still remember seeing you kiss her before you caught me. Then you both told me to never tell anyone. Can you please tell me the truth."

Vader nodded, "It is a bit of a long story but it is one that you should hear. You will hate me afterwords."

Pooja then followed Vader from his early days as a Slave on Tattooine prior to meeting her Aunt.

She followed him as he fell in love with her Aunt ten years after the day that he had left Tattooine.

She listened in shock as she heard of the secret marriage that followed the battle of Geonosis followed by three years of deceiving everyone around them.

Finally Vader came to a point that shocked her, "It was the happiest day of my life when she told me that she was pregnant."

"So that was your child as I always thought."

Vader calmly nodded, "Is my child."

"The baby is dead."

Vader shook his head, "Who prepared Padme for burial?"

"Probably my great Grandma," Pooja replied.

"And she is dead. There is no way to find out what she knew now is there?"

Pooja shook her head as Vader spoke, "Before Padme's burial, I stole a few moments to say goodbye to her in the morgue. I used the Force to scan her body and I found something that shocked me."

"Something?" Pooja asked.

Vader nodded, "The baby was not inside of her. The Baby was gone. She had the baby before her death."

"How would you know?" Pooja asked.

"Because that Child had a Force signature that I would have sensed even after death. I was unable to touch it. Padme survived long enough to give birth to our child. Someone stole my child from me."

Pooja looked at Vader in horror, "I-I am so sorry."

"You won't be after I tell you what happened in the end," Vader replied as a tear slid down his cheek.

Vader then spoke, "That very night after learning about her pregnancy, I had a horrible nightmare. In the nightmare, Padme died in childbirth."

"She died?" Pooja asked.

Vader nodded, "I already had lost my Mom and I was determined not to lose her.

In the end Palpatine promised me a way to save her. That way was through the Dark Side of the Force."

"So you gave yourself to the Sith to save my Aunt?" Pooja asked in shock.

"I-It didn't work. She came and confronted me. She begged me to change. I-I wouldn't listen. I saw my old Master on the ship. I-I got angry at her because I thought that she had brought him to kill me. I-I choked her."

"Y-You choked her?" Pooja asked.

Vader nodded, "She passed out and then I fought Kenobi.

The fight ended with him damaging my Mechanical hand and cutting up my ribcage but he spared me. That was the last time that I-I saw her alive," Vader replied as tears came down his face.

"Y-You must hate me."

Pooja shook her head as she moved to Vader's side of the table and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I don't hate you."

Vader calmly glanced at her in shock, "Y-You don't?"

"You loved her. You just trusted the wrong man."

Vader was silent as two plates of food were brought out for him and Pooja.

As they ate he spoke, "I sense the same pain in you that I carry. Tell me about who you lost."

"My Dad," Pooja replied.

"Darred is dead?" Vader asked in shock.

Pooja nodded, "H-He died when I was ten in a work accident. I have been without him ever since."

"How did your Mom take that?" Vader asked.

Vader had always liked Sola just as he had liked Padme's family. He hated to think of any of them suffering.

"Not well, She lost a lot of weight and my Grandparents had to step in and help me and Ryoo. I didn't recover like Ryoo. Most people just think I am emotional but they don't understand..."

"The pain of losing that person, the helplessness that you feel. The longing, the empty hole and void that is left. The loss and the affection that you crave from that loss both mentally and physically," Vader finished.

"You finished my words for me," Pooja stated in shock.

Vader nodded, "Most people think of me as the Devil. I think of myself as a Monster. I have no love for myself and no good left, but before I became Vader I felt the same exact way from the loss of my Mother. That is probably why I fell in love with your Aunt so quickly and then I lost her too."

Pooja was silent for a moment before she reached out and touched Vader's cheek, "There is good in you. I can see it right now," Pooja stated.

Vader didn't know how to respond to Pooja's touch. He looked at the girl realizing that she was becoming attracted to him. He also knew one thing, Just by looking at her he was feeling lust. A strong sense of pure lust and desire, "Come to dinner tonight. Just the two of us," Vader stated as he did his best to push the desires from his mind.

Pooja eagerly nodded, "I would like that."

Vader smiled, "I will be expecting you in that case at eighteen hundred."

"I will be here," Pooja replied.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "You look just like your Aunt. Padme would have been very proud of you."

Pooja smiled at Vader in response.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. Any Guess on Treyu's past? Treyu is an OC that I created especially for this Fic.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	4. Chapter 4

Imperial Shuttle: En route to Coruscant:

Luke awoke from his sleep and quietly slipped his boots on as he climbed out of bed.

As he walked into the ship's lounge, he noticed Moff Treyu sipping a cup of Caf.

"Good morning Luke."

"Good Morning Sir," Luke replied.

Moff Treyu paused as he spoke, "Luke there is something that I have to tell you. We have about a day before we get to Coruscant, but I want to tell you before we arrive."

"What is it Sir?" Luke asked.

"I knew both of your parents very well Luke. I know who your Mother was."

"You do?" Luke asked in shock and disbelief.

Treyu nodded, "First off let me tell you my real name."

"Your real name?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I changed it after I left Naboo, I removed my family name and I have gone by only my first name for around thirty years. My real name is Treyu Naberrie. Your Mother's name was Senator Padme Amidala Naberie of Naboo."

"So you were related?" Luke asked in shock.

"Padme was my sister. She was ten years younger than me," Treyu replied

Luke looked at the Man in shock, "So you're My Uncle?"

"Yes."

"Did you know my Mom that well?"

"Your Mom was ten years younger than me. She was barely five the day that I left Naboo. We didn't see each other for about fifteen years after that."

"And you left my Granddad?"

Treyu nodded, "I left the Naberrie name behind so that he wouldn't find me after I ran from him. You see Luke, he wanted me to be just like him. I was his only Son and he wanted me to be a Professor like him and have an easy life. I wanted to make my own way and that is why I left. I went into the Republic Military Academy when I was fifteen and joined the Republic Forces, and I was in the Army of the Grand Republic until we were converted into the Imperial Navy and by then I had risen through the ranks."

"If my Mother was Senator, does that mean that she made her own choices?"

Treyu nodded, "My Dad learned the hard way because of me. He allowed both of my sisters to make their own choices. Your Aunt Sola chose to be a housewife and she ended up living and your Mom chose to go into Politics. She became Queen when she was fourteen."

"My Mom was a Queen?" Luke asked in shock.

Treyu nodded with a smile, "She was a very special girl. I knew her better than most."

"But you were away."

"After she finished her two terms as Queen, she became the Senator of Naboo. We ran into one another right after she became Senator, and we started having a Brother, Sister Relationship right after that."

"Do you know who killed her?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Treyu replied.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"Let's not talk about it," stated Treyu.

The last thing this boy needs to know is that his Father was responsible for his Mother's death, Treyu thought in silence.

The Day of Luke's birth, Padme had contacted Treyu via Comlink telling him of what Anakin had done and asking him for advice.

Treyu had tried to tell her to stay away from Anakin, He knew that Sith were to unpredictable and that if Anakin was truly a Sith that he was far from the same person that Padme loved. Unfortunately, he was unable to reason with her and that was why she was dead.

Shortly after, he had received word that Padme was dead along with her child.

After talking with Captain Typho the two of them both came to the conclusion that Anakin Skywalker was responsible for her death, or to be more realistic, Darth Vader.

Darth Vader had appeared at the same time that Skywalker had disappeared and he was more than capable of doing the things at the Jedi Temple that Padme had described to Treyu over the Comlink.

After that discussion, Treyu instantly realized that Skywalker was responsible for Padme's death although he didn't know for sure. He only could guess. He regretted the fact that he had been off in the Outer Rim the day of his Sister's death. Perhaps he would have had Luke had he been with Padme as she died and the boy would have had the truth in his life instead of lies.

* * *

Coruscant: Vader's Palace:

Vader watched as the doors to his chambers opened to reveal Pooja Naberrie.

Vader looked at Pooja noticing that she was clad in a beautiful golden dress that came down just past her knees along with a beautiful set of matching leggings, her shoulders and her back were left completely bare. She had a beautiful Nabuian crest that matched the dress that rested on her neck. She had her hair penned up by matching hair pens.

The young Senator was for certain a lovely sight.

He smiled, "I am glad that you made it."

Pooja smiled at the Dark Lord in response as she stepped forward, "I have nothing else planned for the night."

Vader took her hand and spoke, "Join me on the patio, I have a table set up with dinner. We can enjoy the sunset while we eat."

Pooja nodded as she walked with the Dark Lord towards his elaborate patio.

Vader quietly pulled out a seat for Pooja before seating her as he sat down across from her.

As they ate, Vader felt his desire for Pooja increasing. He almost wondered why it was happening at this given moment, but by looking at her his desire only grew.

"So after my Aunt died, did you ever have any other girls in your life?" Pooja asked.

Vader shook his head, "I never did. I didn't exactly meet anyone after her and she was my first love. I never got over it."

Pooja frowned, "It is so painful, all of the emptiness. I mean why do we have to lose the people that we love so quickly?"

Vader frowned, "I was asking that very question when I was around your age Pooja. I have been asking that question for all of my life. I wish I could give you an answer and help you with the people your missing, but I can't no more than you can help me. You can never get over the pain from it. At least, I never got over losing my Mother or your Aunt."

Pooja nodded as Vader continued, "There is no way to fully understand why they die so suddenly. I am thirty three years old and I am still searching for the answers. I carry the pain just as you do. It is a hard thing to live with at some points."

"It makes it harder to sleep at night," Pooja stated.

Vader nodded in silence as he realized that Pooja no doubt suffered from nightmares just as he did. Perhaps, she saw her Father's death in her mind again and again just as he saw his Mother's death along with Padme's death again and again.

* * *

After Vader and Pooja finished dinner, Vader quietly stood up and walked towards the banister as he looked towards the sunset.

At that moment, Pooja walked up to his left side, "It's a beautiful night for Coruscant," Pooja stated.

"It is indeed," Vader replied with a smile as he reached out and touched Pooja's bare back.

He found himself rubbing her back as he looked directly at her.

Pooja looked up at him nervously as though she was captivated by his gaze.

It was in that moment that Vader moved towards her without thinking and captured her lips.

Pooja merely returned the kiss as Vader took her in his arms. She shivered slightly as she felt Vader's hands running up and down her back.

At the same time, Vader broke the kiss as he stepped back, "I'm sorry."

Pooja in response stepped forward, "Don't be."

Vader mentally frowned as Pooja moved forward to kiss him.

Vader immediately realized what he wanted, he wanted Pooja here and now.

He ran his hands down her sides as his flesh hand stroked her bare back.

He immediately picked Pooja up and wordlessly, he carried her towards his bedroom.

He gently laid Pooja down on the bed, before before using the Force to close the door.

* * *

Imperial Shuttle: En route to Coruscant:

Treyu Naberrie looked at the Holoimage of Padme and Anakin standing romantically together in front of the balcony at the Lake House.

Luke didn't even have a picture of his Parents, the boy deserved at least that.

He would give Luke the Holoimage to keep.

He smiled as he left the room.

* * *

At that moment, He noticed Luke entering the lounge as he looked at his wrist chrono, "You're like your Father, He always was on time for any meal time from what your Mom told me."

Luke smiled at his uncle in response.

"Luke have you wondered what your parents look like?"

Luke nodded, "I saw a holoimage of my Dad from back when he was nine but otherwise I don't really know what he looked like."

"So your other Uncle lied to you about who he was and he never even told you what he looked like?" Treyu asked in disgust.

"Do you see why I left?"

Treyu nodded as he handed Luke the Holographic image, "That is your Mother and Father right after they were married."

Luke looked at the image in shock, "She's beautiful."

Treyu smiled as Luke stared at the image in silence.

Luke then spoke "I look like My Dad don't I?"

"You certainly do."

"Do I have anything from my Mother though?"

"Common sense, your Father never had much of that," stated Treyu with a smile.

Luke nodded as he looked at the image, "Why does he have that one braid?"

"It Marks him as a Padawan."

"Padawan?" Luke asked.

"That is another name for Jedi Apprentice. He was only nineteen when he married your Mother."

"Oh," Luke replied.

"How old was my Mom?"

"My Sister was Twenty four, If she was alive, she would be thirty eight," Treyu replied.

Luke nodded in silence as he looked back at the Holoimage.

"Thank you for showing this to me Uncle Treyu."

Treyu shook his head, "That is yours to keep Luke."

Luke looked at his Uncle in shock, "Really? You're giving it to me?"

"I think that you deserve to have an image of your Parents."

"Thank you Uncle."

"Do not ever show it to anyone at the Academy. Do you understand?"

Luke nodded, "I will keep it hidden."

"Good choice," Treyu replied.

* * *

Coruscant:

Vader awoke spooned up against Pooja Naberrie, he looked down at the young Senator with a smile as he ran a hand through her hair long dark hair.

He had enjoyed his night with her. She had reminded him of Padme in many ways. The feeling of her skin and her hair was enough at some points make him think that he was with Padme.

Much to Vader's shock, he was filling a strong amount of love towards the girl. He didn't know if it was good or bad. Was he betraying Padme by loving another after her?

"No, Padme would have wanted you to find someone," a mysterious voice replied in Vader's mind. A voice that Vader recognized but couldn't place.

At that moment, Pooja opened her eyes.

"You're awake."

"What time is it?" Pooja asked.

"It's noon," Vader replied.

Pooja gasped in shock and horror, "I am so sorry if I took you away from your duties."

Vader in response moved forward and kissed Pooja's lips, "I have nothing planned for today, and I really don't want to get up yet. I think that I want to enjoy you a little more."

Pooja smiled as she felt Vader's hand running down her bare back.

Vader pulled Pooja very close to him as he spoke, "Do you want this relationship to stay in place?"

Pooja looked at Vader with a smile, "You're giving me a choice?"

Vader nodded, "You chose to spend last night with me. I think that it is only fair that you make the choice."

Pooja was shocked, as powerful as Vader was, he could have any girl that he wanted.

Not that it would be hard with his looks but to give her the option showed her just how much good was actually left in him.

She knew that her Mother would be furious to know that she had given Vader her virginity, but he had made her feel complete and she could sense that he had needed the love as much as she did.

"Y-Yes, I mean if you want me to stay with you."

Vader nodded, "Like I said last night, we both have emptiness inside and questions that we can't answer. We both have lost loved ones and we have been damaged by it. All I can say though is your presence soothes my broken Spirit."

"The same is for me, I am feeling greater right now than I have in years, and the last time that I slept as well as I did last night was when my Father was still alive."

Vader smiled as he kissed Pooja, "I will help you move your belongings over here today."

Pooja nodded as she spoke, "I hope that you can find Aunt Padme's child."

"I want my child more than you will ever know. No parent should lose their child."

"What about the pigs that abuse their children though?" Pooja asked.

"Those people shouldn't have been parents anyway," Vader replied.

At that moment, Pooja felt Vader's calloused hand running up and down her right side. She looked him in the eye with a smile as he sealed her lips.

* * *

An hour later, Vader and Pooja found themselves in the dining room. Vader looked at Pooja with a smile as he spoke, "Shall we have breakfast or lunch?" Pooja giggled, "We really do have the option of either one don't we?"

Vader nodded as he wrapped his arms around Pooja and gave her an affectionate kiss.

"Let's go with breakfast."

"That is what I was thinking," Vader replied as he called one of his kitchen droids into the room.

Pooja then followed Vader into the living room as she sat down on the nearby couch.

She eagerly sat down on his lap as Vader spoke, "My Tunic fits you perfectly."

"I should have brought a nightgown."

Vader shook his head as he ran a hand up Pooja's thigh, "I think that the tunic works just as well."

Pooja smiled at Vader in response.

After finishing their breakfast together, Vader looked at Pooja and spoke, "If you would like, we can make the move for you in the next hour. I will head over to your apartment with you and help you gather up your belongings."

"Do you think that there will be enough room for my clothing?"

"Go and see how much room is in my closet and then tell me. I mean, I have like six other tunics that are identical to the one you're wearing. I really usually wear the same robes."

Pooja silently nodded in response.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Vader and Pooja found themselves fully dressed as Vader led Pooja into his personal Hanger.

Vader led Pooja towards his personal speeder after securing a Cargo container to the back of the speeder, and a short time later the couple drove off towards Pooja's apartment.

* * *

A few minutes later, the couple arrived inside of Pooja's apartment.

Vader looked around as Pooja spoke, "The furniture can stay. I really just want the Holoimages and my Computer and my clothing. There are a few other things that I wouldn't mind having but they are all easy to get."

"Then, I will take the first load of stuff over to my place and return after I drop it off."

"Should I tell my Landlord that I am leaving?"

"After you are moved," Vader replied.

Pooja nodded as she noticed Vader opening the Cargo container, "Go ahead and fill it up. I will head back to my palace and get another."

Vader then wordlessly left the room as Pooja started to pack.

* * *

Two hours later, Vader had Pooja fully moved into his Palace. He had used two cargo containers for her clothing and an additional container for some of her personal belongings, but loading and moving the containers had been fairly easy. Vader now had the task of helping Pooja unpack.

As he brought the containers that contained her clothing into his bedroom Pooja spoke, "I think today was a good day to do the move since most of the Senators were at the party that Senator Organa was throwing."

Vader nodded as he opened one of the containers.

"You weren't invited to the party?" Vader asked.

"I was, but I usually try to avoid gatherings like that. I mean I go to some of them but I like to keep to myself. Organa has been like a second Father to me though. I have confided in him many times."

"He cares, he was like that with Padme," stated Vader.

"Even though he is a member of the Alliance?"

"The fact that he is a Rebel doesn't change the fact that he was a true friend of my wife," Vader replied.

Pooja nodded in silence as she started to hang up several of her dresses inside of Vader's closet.

After an hour of unpacking, Vader looked out the window and spoke, "It is getting late, let's get some dinner and do the rest of the unpacking tomorrow."

Pooja nodded as she followed her boyfriend into the kitchen.

Vader glanced at Pooja noticing how much more secure the girl seemed mentally and emotionally. There was no doubt that she needed him as much as he needed her.

The couple ate a simple dinner together before heading for the nearby holonet screen.

The two of them watched a holocomedy for an hour sharing a little bit of laughter together.

Vader realized much to his shock that it was the first time that he had laughed in over ten years.

He looked at Pooja noticing the look in her eyes, "When was the last time that you laughed?" Vader asked.

"I think back when my Dad took me swimming, he picked me up and threw me into the pool. That was just a few days before his death."

"I am sorry," Vader replied.

Pooja shook her head, "What about you?"

"It was a few days before Padme's death, We were arguing about the gender of the baby. I kept insisting that we were going to have a baby girl that looked just like her. She kept insisting that we were having a baby boy that was going to look like me. In the end, we got into the most childish argument and it ended with us both laughing."

Pooja smiled, "That sound like cheap entertainment."

"It most certainly was that. We tended to lose our maturity together."

Pooja laughed as she felt the Dark Lord's hands on her.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"I'm not that tired yet."

"Neither am I, who says we have to sleep?" Vader asked.

"You're right," Pooja replied.

* * *

Alright that is it for now, I will try to have more up either on Thursday or Friday, If not more will be up on Monday. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	5. Chapter 5

Tattooine:

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of the Lars homestead as Owen Lars approached him.

"You have no business here Old Man. I can find the Boy without your help."

"Funny, he was in Mos Espa for two years. Are you sure that you can find him on your own?"

Owen glared at Obi-Wan in anger as he spoke, "I will go and get him right now."

"Was in Mos Espa. He took a Job from Watto and worked for him for two years."

Obi-Wan paused before he continued, "A few days ago he raced in the Boonta Eve Podrace. He won and Moff Treyu took him Off world. Luke is being taken to a special Academy on Coruscant. Thank's to you, he is directly under the nose of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader."

"Thanks to me? I protected him from..."

"By lying to him. I clearly told you eleven years ago that the boy was like his Father. Had I known that you were planning on filling his head with lies, I would have raised him myself. The Boy is filled with Anger because of all of the lies that you have told him. He will never come back to you."

"I will go and get him then," Owen stated.

"Battling against Moff Treyu to get Luke back will be a joke. Luke is in one of the best Academies on Coruscant. The Empire has him because of you Owen Lars," Obi-Wan stated in disgust.

Owen glared a Obi-Wan, "Are you leaving now you old Wizard? What are you planning on doing?"

"I am going to an old friend for help. I have to find a way to get Luke away from the Emperor and when I do, I won't be bringing him back here."

"He is my Nephew," Owen shouted.

"Who you lied to for his entire life. He doesn't want to be with you."

"If you Jedi are so powerful, why didn't you sense him with your weird powers?" Owen asked mockingly.

"My theory is this, Luke is strong in the Force. He didn't want to be found, so he unknowingly used the Force to conceal his presence. Due to the fact that you have kept him from me, I was unable to track him as easily as I could have."

With that, Obi-Wan stormed away from the Homestead in anger and frustration.

* * *

Coruscant:

Vader awoke with Pooja resting in his arms after another night of love. He smiled as he looked down at her, He found himself content with watching her sleep.

He found that his love for her was growing and growing each day and he also felt something entering his soul that he had resisted for over a decade. He Felt the Light side entering his soul again, but he didn't care to resist it.

At that moment, Pooja opened her eyes as she stared directly at Vader.

Vader ran a hand down her side with a smile, "You are so beautiful."

Pooja smiled as she kissed Vader, "And you are so many things."

Vader couldn't help but smile as he kissed Pooja.

Pooja then spoke, "What do you have going today?"

"I have to go to the Ball at the Emperor's Palace tonight and deal with some things at my office."

"Can I just stay here tonight?"

"Of course, I hate those balls as much as you do," Vader replied.

Pooja nodded as Vader reached for his shorts. She immediately reached for her discarded nightgown as she climbed out of bed with Vader.

Vader then spoke, "Is there anything that you would like to change here in our chambers?"

"A lot of things actually, that is if I am allowed to."

Vader reached towards his utility belt and pulled out a valid Credit Chip, "Use this and buy whatever you need or want. Do as you desire with the place, you live here now."

"I think that I will go and do some shopping after breakfast in that case."

Vader smiled as he Pulled Pooja against him and gave her a kiss .

"Just make sure that you aren't gone when I get back here tonight."

Pooja merely smiled in response.

Pooja then followed Vader out of their bedroom as she thought of the second night with him. She knew one thing, she loved him and he loved her. He cared about her and he was treating her better than anyone had in her life apart from her family although many would say that she never gave them the time of day. Of course, she had almost no social life after the day that her Father had died. Her Sister had taken it better than her but Pooja had been far to damaged by his death.

Perhaps, she was just weaker than Ryoo.

"No you're not," Vader replied.

Pooja looked at her boyfriend in shock, "I'm not what?"

"Weaker than Ryoo. Your Thoughts are fairly loud at the moment Love."

Pooja nodded as she felt Vader's possessive arms consuming her, "Some of us just can't take it as well as others. What does Ryoo do for a living anyway's?"

"She is a healer and she is married to some Royal Security Guard from the Palace."

"I can assure you that if you had asked her how your Dad's death affected her that she would have told you a lot about what it did to her. Some people just adapt to it quicker. You and I just aren't as adaptable."

Pooja nodded as Vader kissed her.

"I will see you later tonight. Take your Speeder into the city if you want, or take mine. Just don't hesitate to shoot if another group of Men come after you."

"Ok," Pooja replied as Vader left the room.

Pooja then silently turned and headed towards the refresher.

* * *

Shortly after getting out of the shower, Pooja glanced at Vader's nearby nightstand noticing several prominent Holoimages. She noticed an image of Vader with his arm possessively wrapped around her Aunt along with an image of a small blonde haired boy standing alongside a kind looking dark haired woman.

Pooja immediately guessed the woman to be his Mother. She also noticed two smaller images. One of just Padme and another of just Vader's Mother. An idea formed in her mind as she took the four images off of his nightstand.

* * *

Luke walked down the boarding ramp of the Imperial shuttle at his Uncle's side as he spoke, "I am glad that we are here. I really don't want to go to Tattooine again."

"You don't have to," Treyu replied with a smile at his nephew.

"So are you taking me there today?"

Treyu nodded, "I don't want this to be taken the wrong way Luke, but I can't be seen with you a whole bunch. I mean, If the Emperor found you, I would never forgive myself for letting your Mother down and I doubt that he would look for you at the Academy. I will visit you when I can sneak in, but otherwise we are going to have to make sure that no one sees us together."

"Ok," Luke replied.

"Before we go though, I will take you out to lunch. We can get something to eat at one of the local Cafe's in the City. Hundreds of people go through those places daily and the chances of them placing us are slim."

Luke nodded as he noticed the waiting Speeder.

A young Officer approached his Uncle and spoke, "The Academy is expecting you Sir."

"Tell them that I am taking the kid out for lunch before we head there. I think he deserves a good Bantha Burger before he starts his journey."

"I agree Sir, Go to the one down by the Megamall in the shopping district, It is one of the best ones."

"That was the one I was thinking of. Thank you Son. Just have my bags unloaded, I will return to my apartment after I drop the boy off at the Academy."

The Man nodded in silence as Luke climbed into the Speeder alongside his Uncle.

Luke looked at the City around him in shock as his Uncle drove him. He had never seen such a large city or so many people in one place.

As Treyu parked the speeder Luke spoke, "Is it always like this here?"

Treyu laughed, "It's Imperial City Kid, of course it is."

Luke nodded as he followed his Uncle towards the nearby Cafe.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke and Treyu found themselves seated in the crowded Cafe as they waited for their burgers.

Treyu then spoke, "I will try to see you when I can, but like I said we have to be careful."

"I understand Uncle."

Treyu smiled as Luke spoke, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me who my Mother was, for giving me an image of my parents so that I know what they looked like."

Treyu smiled at his nephew in response.

A half hour later, Treyu drove his Nephew towards the Academy building.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Academy, Treyu and Luke were immediately led to an office as Luke looked around him at the large facility that would be his home for the next seven years.

As they entered the office, Treyu motioned for Luke to sit down as the headman of the School, A man of around sixty entered the room.

"I read your report on this boy Treyu and I am still recovering from the shock."

"So am I," Treyu replied.

Luke bravely glanced at the Older Man as he spoke, "Are you up to the Challenge of this Academy Son?"

"Yes Sir," Luke replied.

"Very well, You will sign those papers and read the rules carefully. I would like to know why your Parent's didn't sign though."

"Luke is an orphan. He has been living on the streets for a good portion of his life, that is until he got the job in Mos Espa," stated Treyu.

Luke nodded in agreement, he had agreed to lie with his Uncle to prevent more questions from surfacing.

As he signed the papers, he noticed his Uncle also signing his set of papers.

After a few moments, the headman looked through the papers and nodded, "Welcome to Imperial Center's Aces Academy, Cadet Skywalker."

"Thank you Sir," Luke replied.

Luke then turned towards his Uncle and offered out his hand, "Thank you for bringing me here Sir."

Treyu nodded, "I am certain that our paths will cross again boy."

At that moment, the door opened as a hardened looking boy of around sixteen entered the room.

Luke noticed the hardened look in the boy's brown eyes and his dark hair seemed to match his hardened features.

"This is Cadet Jan Farra, he will be your Roommate and your partner. You will follow his lead at all times. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," Luke replied.

Jan glanced at Luke and spoke, "Follow me."

Luke wordlessly followed the Cadet after waving goodbye to his Uncle.

* * *

As they entered the hallway, Jan looked at Luke and ran a hand through his hair, "Our first task will be to cut all of that."

"Moff Treyu told me that that would happen," Luke replied.

Jan nodded, "How old are you?"

"Eleven," Luke replied.

"I read through your file, Did you really race a Podracer?"

"Yes I did."

"And your Parents were ok with it?" Jan asked in shock.

Luke shook his head, "They died when I was born. My Mom died the day of my Birth and my Dad was killed in the Clone Wars."

"I envy you," Jan replied.

"Envy me?" Luke asked.

Jan nodded, "You're lucky, At least you didn't have to deal with the pain of losing them. I watched my dad die right before my eyes when I was a boy. My Mother died a year later."

"I'm sorry," Luke replied.

"Hey, it's life. I am here now because the Governor of my System recognized my Piloting skills when I tried to steal his Speeder."

Luke laughed, "He caught you though?"

"After I landed the thing. He told me that I was to good of a pilot to be a criminal and coming here was better than going to prison."

Luke nodded as he realized that he was going to be able to get along with Jan.

As he walked, he noticed the other Cadets that were in the middle of training. Several of them glanced at him as though they were assessing him.

"You're fresh meat kid, They will try to pick on you if you can. Just stay with me and it won't happen and remember to follow my orders."

"Yes Sir," Luke replied.

Jan smiled, "That is what I want to hear, Moff Treyu must have given you a few instructions."

"More than a few," Luke replied.

Jan was silent as he led Luke into the dorm section of the Academy.

After walking through the hallway, Jan gestured to a closed doorway. In bold letters, it read, CADET FARRA AND CADET SKYWALKER:

"This is our room, Follow me,"

Luke walked into the room noticing two small bunks.

"The top one will be yours. You can put your bag there."

Luke nodded as he placed the bag on his bunk.

"Now follow me, we are going to the refresher and we are going to cut your hair."

Luke obediently followed Jan out of the room and towards the Refresher.

Once they had entered the refresher, Luke noticed Jan gesture to a stool that Luke quickly sat on as Jan covered Luke's uniform with a type of body cover that would no doubt keep his hair from covering him.

Jan then got out a set of clippers as he spoke, "I am going to leave about a half inch on your head. Just don't let it get long."

Luke nodded in silence.

* * *

Vader entered his living chambers after a boring night at the ball. He noticed Pooja wide awake and reading a Holo Novel. At the same time, he looked around him in shock. He noticed several bright tapestries hanging on the walls of the living room along with several beautiful plants. He also noticed a waterfall that made him think of the Waterfall from the Apartment that he had shared with Padme sitting in the center of the living room.

Vader looked at Pooja in shock, "It looks beautiful."

"You haven't even seen all of it. I did something very special for both of us too. It is something that will mean something to you and I both."

"What is that?" Vader asked.

Pooja stood up and took Vader's hand as she led him towards the far side of the living room, "I borrowed the Holo images on your nightstand and I had them enlarged. I had this simple love seat placed here for the two of us for any time that we want."

Vader looked at the large black leather chair before looking ahead of him at a table that had a white table cloth draped over it. He quickly noticed something fairly familiar, A Holoimage of him standing alongside his Angel that was at least six inches across and a foot long. He noticed a second image of his Angel that was identical to the image that he had carried with him for many years.

He also noticed an image of Pooja standing with her Father and an image of Darred all alone that was directly alongside Padme. He also noticed an image of his Mother and an image of himself standing alongside his Mother.

"Your Mother, My Aunt and my Dad. We both suffered from losing them. We will always miss them, so why not share the pain together?"

Vader looked at Pooja as a few tears poured down his eyes.

"When we find your child, we will show him this special spot and he will know who his Mother was."

Vader at the same time, glanced back at the table noticing Padme's japor snippet laying in front of her image.

He looked at Pooja in shock, "How did you find that?"

"I kind of looked in your nightstand. How did you get that off of her body?"

"I took it right before they buried her, I couldn't part without having a piece of her. Something to remember her by. Something to keep with me."

Pooja nodded as she gestured to a nearby golden chain. "This was my Dad's family crest. I carried it with me for a good portion of my life. I sometimes even wear it. I took it from his hands at the funeral. I couldn't part with it."

Vader nodded as he gently touched the Japor Snippet.

He looked at Pooja wondering why the girl didn't put it on her neck although it would have angered him.

Pooja then spoke, "I couldn't wear that out of respect for Aunt Padme. I hope you don't mind but I never will. If we can find her child, maybe we can give it to him, otherwise It should stay at this table."

Vader nodded as he ran his hands down Pooja's sides, "It is as though you know what I want. I mean, I would have been furious if you had put it on."

"It isn't mine."

"No, but this is," stated Vader as he held up a beautiful wooden box.

Pooja opened the box and noticed a beautiful golden diamond necklace.

Vader smiled as he noticed a few tears in the girl's eyes.

"Do you like it?"

Pooja nodded as Vader spoke, "Let me put it on."

Pooja was silent as Vader secured the necklace directly around her neck.

Pooja looked at Vader in tears, "No one has done such a thing for me."

Vader in response kissed Pooja directly on the lips as he picked her up, "It is beyond me how no Man ever wanted to ask you out. I mean, you are so beautiful. Even without this lovely dress and the necklace you look wonderful."

Pooja shook her head, "I never smiled."

Vader shook his head as he saw a smile come across Pooja's face, "That smile is as beautiful as you are."

Pooja smiled in response as she felt Vader's hands roaming her, "You smell wonderful," Vader stated.

Pooja knew exactly what Vader had in mind, and she was more than pleased to comply at the given moment.

Vader looked at Pooja with a loving smile as he picked her up and carried her towards their bedroom.

* * *

Ok, that is it for now, I will most likely have more up on Monday. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	6. Chapter 6

"No Daddy, please Daddy, please don't die. Please don't die Daddy," Pooja screamed in her sleep.

"Daddy!"

Vader immediately woke to the sound of Pooja thrashing and crying for her Father. He immediately wrapped his arms around Pooja as he spoke, "It's ok Pooja. It's just a nightmare, I am here."

Pooja opened her eyes to see Vader staring at her as he stroked her hair before running a hand down her bare back as he tightened his grasp around her tiny body.

More tears poured out of her eyes as she spoke, "I was there when it happened."

Vader looked at Pooja in shock, "At the work site? You saw your Father die?"

Pooja nodded, "I didn't say anything, because I thought that I had already given you to much to carry."

Vader frowned as Pooja spoke, "I was bringing him his lunch. He was working on this one platform with these other two men when the lift failed. I watched as they fell from fifteen stories. All three of them died. I ran to him, and I got there just as the life was slipping from him. I begged him not to die."

"And you were just reliving that moment in your sleep," stated Vader as he stroked Pooja's hair.

"You don't seem that surprised," Pooja replied.

Vader shook his head, "It was like that for me when my Mother died. It is hard to watch them slip away like that. It is like, you're there with them. They are looking at you and you know that they love you and you love them. Then, they are gone just like that. I know the pain Pooja."

"How do you deal with it?" Pooja asked.

"I don't, I never have gotten over Padme's death or my Mother's death."

Pooja shook her head as more tears poured out of her eyes, "I am sorry that you ended up with a broken girl like me. You probably don't want all of this baggage."

Vader shook his head as he kissed Pooja, "I don't care about what you've gone through, we both have been to hell. In many ways we understand one another."

Pooja nodded as she spoke, "Please, I need you. I really want you right now, no I don't want, I need."

Vader nodded as he kissed Pooja and ran his hands down her sides.

* * *

Luke awoke to the sound of Jan yelling, "Wake up!"

Luke rubbed his eyes as he looked towards Jan.

Jan then spoke, "Come on Kid, we are going to do a morning run."

Luke wordlessly slipped on his pants and his boots as he followed Jan out the door of their room.

The two of them quickly started to run out of the dorm room as Jan led Luke out towards a large open field.

As Luke found himself alongside Jan he spoke, "What time is it anyway?"

"0600, we will run five laps around this field and then we will do some push ups."

"This is the morning routine?" Luke asked as he noticed more Cadets jogging out into the field.

"Yes, we try to stay physically fit. So far you are keeping up decently."

Luke nodded as he continued to run.

By the time that they finished the fifth lap, Luke was struggling to keep his breath as Jan looked at him with a smile, "You did well, now let's go back to our room."

Luke nodded as he ran with Jan towards the waiting room.

* * *

As they entered, Jan spoke, "Go to that area in the end of the room and do some push ups. Let me see how you do. I will tell you if I want you to stop after twenty."

Luke nodded as he headed towards the corner. He immediately fell down onto the floor as he struggled to do his set of push ups.

After twenty pushups Jan was still silent as Luke felt himself weakening.

After thirty pushups, Luke's chest was shaking from fatigue as Jan spoke, "That is enough for now."

Luke quickly got up as Jan spoke, "Count for me. Tell me when I reach fifty."

Jan then felt down on the floor as Luke watched him.

Luke found himself amazed at how quickly Jan was doing his set of push ups. It was as though Jan had no hard time whatsoever doing the pushups.

After Jan finished the push ups, he looked at Luke and spoke, "Do about fifty sit ups with me now!"

Luke obediently complied with Jan's orders as he laid down on the floor face up to do his set of sit ups.

After the run and the pushups as well as the sit ups, Luke's body was burning. He looked at Jan as Jan spoke, "You will get used to it. That is just the beginning."

Luke nodded as he walked with Jan towards the Cafeteria. As they walked, Luke felt a hard shove and looked behind him to notice three boys looking at him with smirks.

Jan in anger turned and spoke, "Leave him alone."

"Or what?" asked one.

"Or he will rat us out."

"I am two years older than all of you," stated Jan as he pointed a hand at each of the three boys, "I am sixteen years old and you know what that means, I am giving you a direct order. Leave Luke alone or you will be punished. Do you understand me?"

The three Cadets glared at Jan for a moment before storming off.

Luke glanced at Jan and spoke, "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. If they give you any trouble, just come to me. They are liable to end up shoveling spice based on their behavior anyways."

Luke nodded in silence as he followed Jan into the line of Cadets waiting for their breakfast.

A few minutes later, the two cadets took their treys and headed for a table.

As they sat down, Luke noticed another Cadet approach Jan. He guessed the Cadet to be of around sixteen years of age, "We have to be on our best behavior today, I heard that Vader is supposed to be visiting."

"Vader is coming?" Jan asked in shock.

The Cadet nodded as he left Jan.

Jan then looked at Luke and spoke, "Be careful around Vader Luke, he is very unpredictable and you never know what he is going to do."

Luke nervously nodded in response, "I understand."

"Just stay next to me, don't say anything out loud and he probably won't even notice you."

"Ok," Luke replied.

* * *

Vader awoke with his arms wrapped around Pooja. As he opened his eyes, he noticed Pooja staring at him, "Thank you for last night. I managed to sleep better because of you."

Vader in response ran a hand through Pooja's hair as he spoke, "I know how it feels."

Pooja nodded as she spoke, "Do you have anything to do today?"

Vader reached for his wrist chrono which was resting on the nightstand and spoke, "I am going to be at the Aces Academy in a few hours. I am going there to inspect the current Cadets that are enrolled there and to watch some of the training exercises. I will be there for a few hours."

"Oh," Pooja replied as she felt Vader's hands running up and down her back, "I will be back tonight though."

Pooja nodded as she felt Vader moving away from her.

He wordlessly climbed out of the bed as he started to dress.

Pooja then spoke, "I also have a meeting in the Senate. I will probably be back at the same time as you."

Vader nodded in silence.

At that moment, Vader turned to see Pooja dressed in her nightgown and standing at his side.

He smiled, "We can eat something for breakfast together before I go."

Pooja smiled as she followed Vader into the dinning room. At the same time Pooja spoke, "Am I allowed to use the swimming pool that is just outside of your chambers?"

"Yes, go ahead and swim whenever you want. As far as I am concerned everything in here is yours since you are now mine," stated Vader as he pulled Pooja into his arms and gave her a firm kiss on the lips.

Pooja smiled, "I think that I am going to go swimming after breakfast then, I don't have to be at the Senate until noon."

Vader nodded as he kissed Pooja, "Is the Emperor conducting the session via Hologram?"

"Yes, he said that it will be the last meeting for a few months," Pooja replied.

Vader nodded in response.

* * *

After enjoying a simple breakfast with Pooja, Vader parted with the young Senator and headed off to the Aces Academy. Little did he know just what was waiting for him at the Academy.

As Vader drove through the City, he found himself frustrated as usual over the lines of traffic that were cluttering up the space lanes.

He drove through the lanes in frustration as he approached the Academy. The Aces Academy was much smaller than the Imperial Center Academy due to the fact that only a select amount of people entered it. In fact, Vader guessed that there were probably only five hundred Cadets currently in the Academy while the main Academy had thousands of Cadets.

* * *

As Vader landed his Speeder, he noticed two young Cadets standing at full Attention, "Welcome to our Academy Lord Vader," stated one of the Cadets, a boy that Vader guessed to be around eighteen years of age.

"We will show you to the rest of the students now my Lord."

Vader silently followed the two young Cadets as he reached out in the Force.

There was something that he could sense in the Academy. It was a Force presence, Plenty of the students that ended up in the Academy were Force Sensitive and many he had sent to the Emperor to be trained as special Agents.

As Vader entered the large courtyard where the large training field laid, he noticed line after line of Cadets standing at full attention.

Vader noticed the Headman of the Academy, General Calvis approaching him.

"Welcome Lord Vader."

Vader silently nodded as he looked at the line of Cadets, "This is all of them?"

"Of course, they just finished their first period and now they will be off to second period. I thought that I would allow them to know you are here. You are welcome to observe all of the classes as soon as we break from this session."

Vader nodded as the headman spoke, "Lord Vader will be observing your classes today. Be on your best behavior, because he may be watching you at any given moment, Now you are dismissed to your classes and keep that fact in mind."

Vader watched as the mass of now nervous Cadets filed out of the room before he turned to Calvis and spoke, "I can find my way around from here. Just go do what you normally do."

"Of course my Lord, If you need anything, ask one of the Cadets and they will help you, preferably one of the older ones."

"Of course," Vader replied.

Vader then walked off as he focused on the Force presence that was somewhere within the mass of boys.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader found himself in front of a room that contained several training mats for students to train on for hand to hand combat.

He noticed the source of his presence step onto one of the mats. The boy was small with blonde hair and blue eyes. In fact, the boy looked like a copy of his younger ten year old self.

He noticed boy of around sixteen years old leading the boy onto the mat as he started to test the boys boxing skills.

No doubt, the boy was under the authority of the older Boy, Vader knew the system all to well.

He stood in silence as he watched the boys train. He kept his eye on the blonde haired boy as the Instructor, a man of around thirty approached him, "Can I help you My Lord?"

Vader nodded, "The one blonde haired boy that just stepped of of the mat, who is he?"

"Ah, he is the new one my Lord, he is the boy that won the Podrace."

"Podrace?" Vader asked in shock and disbelief.

The man nodded, "Moff Treyu, the regional Governor of Tattooine picked him up just after the race, he is an orphan. That is about all that I know."

"Treyu picked him up?" Vader asked.

The instructor nodded as he left Vader.

Vader frowned, Treyu Naberrie, his Former Brother in Law and Padme's protective older brother. He had always liked Treyu although he always had wondered if Treyu had liked him.

He had served with Treyu during the Clone Wars but he hadn't seen him since the formation of the Empire. A part of him wondered why Treyu wouldn't alert him if he suspected the boy to be Force Sensitive, for he was certain that any Moff would be able to tell if they studied the boy long enough. At least an intelligent Moff like Treyu Naberrie.

* * *

Vader silently watched the Boy and spent the day following the entire class from all of their various periods until the point that they headed into the Cafeteria for lunch.

Vader silently took a seat a table away from the boy as he watched him.

The boy was nervous, no doubt it was due to the fact that he was adapting to his new life.

He could tell that the older Cadet was doing his best to watch out for the boy and keep him out of harm's way. He also found it interesting that the boy's presence seemed so strong.

* * *

As the boy got up, Vader slowly got up and decided to follow the young Cadet.

As they walked Vader spoke, "Cadet!"

The boy and the older Cadet both turned towards Vader nervously as Vader pointed towards the younger boy, "Come with me Boy, I would like a moment of your time."

The Older boy nervously glanced at the boy and spoke, "Catch up with me after he is done with you Luke."

"Ok Jan, I will see you later."

Vader smiled as Luke approached him.

He then spoke, "Luke is your name?"

Luke nodded as Vader motioned for him to follow him, "I understand that you won a Podrace recently. How is that possible? I thought that human's couldn't race Pods."

Luke shrugged, "I'm a pilot. I have been for all of my life, and I was better than all of those other racers."

Vader smirked, "You're not the only Human to win the Boonta Eve Podrace Luke."

"I know, My Father won when he was nine," Luke replied.

Vader gasped in shock, "Your Father?"

Luke nodded, "I never knew him, he died when I was young. Many said that he was a great man."

Vader asked in shock, was it possible? Was this boy his Son? Was this boy the child that he had searched for for eleven years? Did he finally have his Son within his Grasp? Vader didn't know, but there was no other human besides himself that had won a Podrace, and now here was this boy that looked just like him claiming to have won.

Was it possible?

"What is your last name Luke?"

Luke looked at Vader and proudly spoke, "Skywalker, Luke Skywalker is my name."

Vader stopped for a moment as he spoke, "Repeat the name Boy?"

"Skywalker Sir, Luke Skywalker."

Vader looked at Luke in shock, "Skywalker? Your name is Skywalker?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

Vader shook his head, there was no doubt that the boy was his. Luke was his Son. He looked at Luke contemplating what he should do. Every part of him wanted to reach out and hug the boy and say to him, "I am your Father. I have searched for you for many years."

But, he didn't want to make a scene or cause any suspicion. He would simply bind his time.

He smiled as he spoke, "I remember hearing of Skywalker and his legendary Podrace," Vader replied.

Luke nodded as Vader spoke, "You like to Pilot don't you?"

"I love it," Luke replied.

"I'll tell you what, I take you for a drive in my Airspeeder."

Luke's face brightened up, "Me?"

Vader nodded, "Come along."

Luke frowned, "I may be in trouble."

Vader shook his head, "I can override everyone in this building. Do you want to go for a drive with me?"

Luke nodded as Vader motioned for him to follow him out of the Facility and towards his Parked Speeder.

Vader then gestured to the Driver's seat, "Go ahead and climb in."

Luke obediently climbed into the driver's seat as Vader climbed into the passenger's seat.

Luke then started the speeder up as he took the speeder into the air.

Vader gestured to a nearby lane that was filled with Speeders, "Take us into that lane."

Luke complied with the order in silence. He found himself nervous, what did Vader want? Why was Vader having him pilot his personal Speeder? Luke only hoped that he was safe. He had heard many horror stories about Vader growing up and he hated to be another one of those stories.

Vader watched his Son in silence as they flew, he found himself fairly amused with how alike the two of them were. There was no doubt that Luke was his Son. As they flew, he could sense that Luke wanted to take the Speeder into a dive. He looked at his Son and spoke, "You can do the dive."

Luke wordlessly flipped the Speeder over as he flew straight down towards the ground before pulling up at the last moment.

Vader found himself laughing, so much like his Father. The boy was a boy after his own heart.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke flew the Airspeeder towards the landing platform.

As they landed, Luke looked at Vader and spoke, "You were ok with that one dive that I did?"

"Did I look like I had a problem with it?" Vader asked.

Luke shook his head as he spoke, "How old are you anyways?"

Vader found himself laughing, "Very few have dared to ask that question, but since you have asked I will tell you my actual age. Just tell me yours."

"Eleven," Luke replied.

Vader smiled, "Thirty three."

Luke looked at Vader in shock, "You're that young?"

Vader nodded with a smile as he looked at his wrist Chrono, "I have a meeting that I am due for in twenty minutes, but I would like to spend some time with you tomorrow. I will come when your free time starts."

"Yes, My Lord," Luke replied.

Vader smiled, "Until tomorrow Luke.

As Luke left, Vader pulled out his Personal Comlink and spoke, "General Calvis."

"Yes My Lord?"

"I want you to immediately take a sample of Cadet Skywalker's blood. Have the sample sealed so that only I can receive it. Don't put in the computer or anything, just have it delivered to my Palace."

"As you wish my Lord," Calvis replied.

"I will be here to see the boy at free time tomorrow."

"Oh dear, you have a special interest in the boy don't you?"

"You can say that, you know the routine," Vader replied.

"Of course I do," Calvis replied in frustration from his side of the Comlink.

"I will talk to you tomorrow, Vader out!"

Vader then turned and walked towards his Speeder in silence.

Soon, Luke would be in his hands. He would give Luke the best of everything. He already had no doubt that Luke was his Son. He just would make Luke disappear like all of the Other Force Sensitive children from the past, only Luke wouldn't go to the Emperor.

* * *

Alright, I will probably have another Chapter up this Monday. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	7. Chapter 7

Vader arrived at his Palace several hours later.

As he entered his chambers, he picked up the smell of freshly cooked food.

He quietly walked into the kitchen and noticed Pooja stirring a pan full of vegetables.

Pooja turned towards him with a smile, "I dismissed the droids, I wanted to cook for you for a change."

Vader nodded as Pooja glanced at him a second time, "Is something wrong?"

Vader smiled, "I found him."

"Him?" Pooja asked.

"My Son."

Pooja gasped in shock, "You found Padme's Son?"

"Yes," Vader replied.

"Where is he? What does he look like? Can I see him?" Pooja asked.

Vader smiled, "He looks just like me. In fact he could easily be me at his age. I found him at the Academy. He was admitted by someone from our past."

"What do you mean by someone from our past?" Pooja asked.

"What do you know about your Uncle Treyu?"

Pooja frowned, "Not a lot, I mean my Mother rarely talks of him. I have met both of my cousins through his Marriage, but I really don't know a lot about him besides the fact that him and Granddad haven't talked in over thirty years."

Vader nodded, "He had a close relationship with Padme. In fact, he knew of our marriage. He is the one that found Luke. I also am guessing that he knew that Luke was my Son."

"Then why didn't he bring him to you?" Pooja asked.

Vader was silent as Pooja spoke, "He most not know that you are Anakin."

"Oh, he knows. He has given me a few cold glares for Padme's death. He holds it against me. He would never let me have Luke. He still blames me for her death."

Pooja nodded in silence.

Vader at the same time approached Pooja as she turned to stir the vegetables. He wrapped his arms around her as he spoke, "Where are the droids?"

"I sent them out, I want to cook without them."

Vader nodded as he noticed Pooja pulling a baked dish of Shaak Meat out of the oven.

Pooja then served out a plate of vegetables and meat for herself and Vader as the couple sat down to eat.

Shortly after eating their dinner, Vader found himself on the couch with Pooja resting on his lap.

Vader found himself smiling as he wrapped his arms around Pooja, "How was the Senate?"

"It was alright," Pooja replied.

"You don't seem that enthusiastic about it," Vader commented.

Pooja smiled as she spoke, "I want to resign from the Senate and just be your Girl. I don't know how you feel about that, but that is what I want to do."

Vader kissed Pooja's lips as he spoke, "It is your choice. If you want to do that, I won't stop you. Just don't let me dominate your life. I don't want you to ever feel like you aren't loved or like you have no life. If you enjoy the Senate, you have every right to remain a Senator."

Pooja shook her head, "I already have been a member of the Senate for a year, It isn't what I expected by any means. I mean it gives me an escape from the loss of my Father."

"You buried your grief by working your way into the Senate and then by various debates and discussions in the Senate," stated Vader.

Pooja nodded, "Now you take that grief from me. I don't care about the past or what you have done. I forgive you for my Aunt and I know that you will never love me like you do her, but that doesn't matter to me. I can still love you because I know that you love me. You also need the love as much as I need it."

Vader in response pulled Pooja against his chest as he spoke, "You can go ahead and resign from the Senate any time that you choose. You are mine now Pooja."

Pooja looked at Vader in near tears, "You have made me happier than ever before Anakin. I-I love you."

Vader smiled, "How about this? You resign from the Senate. We wait for the Emperor to return to Coruscant. When he does, I will kill him and then we will take Luke and go find some nice spot for just the three of us. No Senate, No Emperor, No pain no grief. Just a new life for the three of us. Does that sound good to you?"

"It sounds perfect. Can we do it?" Pooja asked.

Vader nodded as he compassionately kissed Pooja on the lips, "We can do it and we will do it."

Pooja smiled at Vader in response as she felt his hands on her sides, "I love you Anakin."

"I love you too Pooja."

Pooja at the same time noticed how blue Vader's eyes were. Perhaps soon, Vader would be no more and Anakin would be his original self. It was what the young Former Senator was counting on.

At the same time, Pooja noticed the Holoscreen activating, "Want to watch something?"

Vader asked with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," Pooja replied.

* * *

Luke walked into the dorm room after dinner to see Jan waiting on his bunk in silence.

Jan had said nothing to Luke during dinner and now, here they were alone.

Jan stared at Luke in silence for a few moments as he spoke, "It took you awhile to get back to class."

Luke nodded, "After Vader was done with me, I was sent to the blood lab for a blood sample. That is why I was late."

Jan looked at Luke in horror, "A blood sample you say?"

Luke nodded as Jan stood up and grabbed Luke firmly by both shoulders, "Luke I need you to listen to me very carefully."

Luke frowned, "What is wrong Jan?"

"I will tell you this much Luke, Darth Vader is not your friend."

"He was nice to me, I mean he is nothing like the stories that we hear."

"I know," Jan replied.

"What do you mean?" Luke uneasily asked.

"I mean, you are not the first kid that Vader has taken an interest in. I have seen it plenty of times in this place over the years. I knew one who he took a keen interest in who was my age. What happens is he is really nice to those kids and takes them places just like you. He always sends them to the blood lab. Then afterwords, they just disappear and they are never seen again," Jan grimly stated.

Luke looked at Jan in shock and horror, "They disappear?"

"Yeah, some of the rumors that I have heard is that they are Jedi, I don't know the situation."

Luke shivered as Jan spoke, "Is something wrong?"

"Y-Yes," Luke replied.

"Go ahead and tell me, I won't tell anyone. If you are one of those kids, It doesn't matter anyway."

Luke nodded, "M-My Father was a Jedi Knight."

Jan looked at Luke in shock, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Jan frowned, "I don't want you to talk to Vader about him. Do not tell him who your Father was if you know his name, you cannot trust him."

Luke nervously nodded in response.

Jan then spoke, " I think all we can do is sit tight. I just hope that Vader gets distracted because I don't trust him with you."

"What do you think happens to those kids?" Luke asked.

Jan shook his head, "I have heard rumors that they are killed. Or that they are so special that they go to special training facilities that only Vader or the Emperor know about. Others say that they are used for experiments. I really don't know what happens to them and I hate rumors. I really only have told you what I have seen happen and, the bottom line is that I don't trust Vader."

Luke nodded as he climbed up towards his bunk and slipped under his bed covers.

* * *

Vader frowned as his doorbell rang. He looked at Pooja with a smile, "Stay here."

Pooja nodded as Vader let.

A few minutes later, Vader returned and spoke, "I am going into my lab which is two levels down. I will be back after I am done."

Pooja nodded in response.

A few minutes later, Vader found himself standing inside of his personal science lab.

He wordlessly took a sample of blood out of his arm as he prepared to compare his DNA to Luke's.

Vader activated the computer and immediately allowed the DNA from the two samples to be compared.

He looked at the sample in complete delight as he saw the results come across the screen.

Luke was his. Luke was his Son.

He immediately deactivated the Computer as he turned and left the room in delight.

Pooja watched as her boyfriend entered the room. She couldn't help but noticed the smile on his face as he approached her.

"What is it?"

"Luke is mine," Vader replied.

"He is yours?" Pooja asked.

Vader nodded, "DNA proves it. He is my Son. I already knew it."

Pooja smiled at Vader as she spoke, "Are you going to claim him?"

"Within the week."

"Let's prepare a room for him then."

Vader nodded as he pointed towards a nearby closed door, "I think we can have some contractors in here tomorrow and have it all painted and remodeled within the day."

"Want me to get onto the Holonet for you and find some good names?" Pooja asked.

"That would be wonderful," Vader replied as he kissed Pooja's lips.

Pooja immediately got up and left Vader as she headed off to do the deed.

A few moments later, Pooja returned and spoke, "All done, they will put in a computer terminal, A new desk along with some lights and a Holonet screen for a few thousand. They will start working at Noon and they will be done by eighteen hundred hours."

"In that case, we will find something to do while they are working in the room."

Pooja nodded, "I will be turning in my Senate resignation and finding a decent explanation for Bail and Mon."

"You can do that while I go to see Luke."

Pooja smiled. "And I am guessing that if he is anything like you that he likes piloting and working on things."

"From what I can tell yes," Vader replied.

"I am going to collect a few things for him then, that is if you don't mind."

"Not at all, thank you for doing that," Vader replied as he ran his flesh hand through Pooja's hair.

A few hours later, Vader found himself laying in his bed as Pooja walked out of the refresher dressed in a beautiful pink nightgown. Pooja slowly climbed into bed as Vader smiled at her.

Vader immediately started to run his hands up and down her sides as he spoke, "You smell wonderful right now."

"You want me," stated Pooja with a smile. It was a statement not a question.

"Every second of every day that you are in my presence."

"I think that the feeling is mutual." Pooja replied.

Vader smiled as he turned the lights off. He then kissed Pooja passionately as his desire grew.

* * *

Luke awoke to see Jan standing right before him. He immediately slipped his boots on as he followed Jan out of the dorm.

The two Cadets immediately started running as Luke spoke, "Do you think that Vader will kill me? What do you think happens to the kids that he is interested in?" Luke nervously asked.

Jan frowned, "I really don't know Luke. In fact, I hate to think about it. The horrific thing is the fact that anything could happen. You just never know what could have happened to those kids. I honestly hope that his interest with you will pass, but it never does when he is interested in somebody," Jan stated.

Luke nodded in silence as he ran with Luke.

As they found themselves out on the field, Luke noticed the cocky Cadets from the day before glancing at him with cocky smiles.

Luke did his best to ignore them as he ran alongside his friend.

Jan at the same time spoke, "What did you do with Vader?"

"He let me drive his Airspeeder."

"Was it a nice Speeder?" Jan asked,

"Custom built and the paint job was one of the nicest that I have seen."

"He certainly does have a lot of wealth, doesn't surprise me," Jan replied.

Luke nodded as he continued to run.

* * *

Vader awoke spooned up against Pooja. He smiled as he looked down at her sleeping form.

There hadn't been a single night that they had been together without sex, but he suspected that it was just fine with her, and after eleven years, he was only now realizing just how lonely he had been since the death of Padme.

Vader found himself smiling as he ran a hand through Pooja's dark hair.

At that moment the former Senator opened her eyes as Vader kissed her.

"You are amazing," Vader stated as Pooja turned towards him. At the same time, Pooja felt a pinch on her rear as she moved forward and kissed her boyfriend, "And you are everything that I have been searching for."

"And much more," Vader replied with a smirk.

Pooja smiled in response Vader climbed out of bed and slipped his shorts on.

At the same time, Vader turned around to see Pooja dressed in his tunic.

Vader smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "You look beautiful" Vader stated as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

Pooja smiled at Vader in response.

Vader then walked with Pooja towards their kitchen.

The couple then made a breakfast that consisted of fresh fruit before heading into the living room.

Pooja immediately sat down on Vader's lap as Vader ran his hands up and her bare thighs, "You are amazing."

"And you are insatiable," Pooja replied.

"You have no room to talk, you are just as insatiable as me," Vader replied.

Pooja laughed as she ran a hand through Vader's long hair, "I couldn't live a night without your love."

Vader smiled at Pooja in response.

"What are you going to do while the Construction team is here?" Vader asked.

"I am heading to the Senate at Noon today to resign and then I am going to go pick up a few things for Luke."

Vader nodded in response, "That sounds like a good plan for the day."

"Are you going to go see him today?" Pooja asked.

Vader nodded, "I am going to pull him out of the Academy tomorrow if his room is ready. I won't even tell him the truth until tomorrow. I hope you won't mind him living with us."

Pooja shook her head, "Of course not, he is your Son after all."

"I have heard stories of couples fighting over children from the past or whatever and I would just hate for us to end up that way."

Pooja shook her head, "I was taught that if I could love a Man that I had to also accept his child as though he or she was my own. I mean that is what my Mom once told me had to be done."

Vader laughed, 'Don't know how that will work since Luke is only seven years younger than you."

Pooja shook her head, "I really don't care, I am sure that we will get along since he is my Cousin. I am looking forward to meeting him. I honestly expected to end up with someone that had a child."

"Why is that?" Vader asked.

"Just because I have always been attracted to older men."

Vader smiled as he ran his hand up Pooja's thigh a second time.

Vader at the same time felt Pooja shiver. He frowned as he spoke, "Is something making you nervous?"

Pooja nodded, "My Sister will probably call me after she hears that I have resigned from the Senate. What do I tell her?"

"The truth," Vader replied.

"The truth?" Pooja asked.

"Yes, she has the right to know. She loves you after all. The worst thing that you can do is shut the ones that you love out of your life. If I had been told that or had listened," Vader paused as he looked towards the memorial table, "Padme would still be alive. Don't leave a trail of death and destruction the size of the one that I left."

Pooja nodded in silence as she felt Vader's hands on her sides.

"I really in some ways wish that it was night again," Pooja stated.

"Who says that we can't go back to bed? I mean we have a few hours before the construction team gets here."

Pooja smiled at Vader as she felt him push the dishes away before picking her up and carrying her off towards their bedroom.

* * *

An hour later, Vader and Pooja found themselves cuddled up together as Pooja spoke, "After you kill Palpatine and everything, Can we just go back to Naboo? I mean my Mother lives all alone now and there are plenty of open bedrooms. She could use someone to look after her."

Vader frowned, "Do you think that she would even want me around? I mean I am the reason that her Sister is dead and she would probably be horrified if she saw us now."

Pooja shook her head, "She needs someone to take care of her. I mean she even has Palo Reliaz trying to hit on her."

"The Artist?" Vader asked in disgust.

Pooja nodded, "She said that my Uncle Treyu always kept him away from Padme and her but without Padme calling my Uncle Treyu, she just puts up with him. Locks the door or whatever while he harasses her."

"Why doesn't she ask Treyu to give him the word?"

"My Dad and Uncle both always talked and that was how Palo got the word to stay away from Auntie from what I know."

"You mean that Darred told Palo that Treyu would kill him?"

Pooja nodded, "Darred always looked up to Treyu, but my Mom was all mad at him for leaving the family like he did. That is why she never asks him for help."

"I will tell you what, Palo will never step foot on your Mom's property after we move in. In fact, his pants will be wet after we talk," Vader replied with a smile.

"I look forward to seeing that. I am just glad that my Mom doesn't have any interest in him," Pooja replied. Vader nodded as he hugged Pooja tightly.

* * *

OK that is it for now, I will have more up later in the week most likely, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later, Pooja found herself in her office packing her bags just after turning her resignation papers in.

Pooja found herself more relieved then ever before. For the first time since the age of ten, she was happy. She had a man that gave her love and treated her with affection. She had someone that understood her pain and suffering and didn't just say, "Get over it and grow up."

Vader understood her nightmares and her emptiness. He too suffered from it. Who would have ever thought that the Galaxy's most feared Man needed love just as much as she did.

At that moment, Pooja heard footsteps.

She turned to see Bail Organa standing in the doorway of her office.

"Hello Senator."

Bail frowned, "No need for formality Pooja. I heard that you are resigning. Do you mind if I ask why?"

Pooja nodded as she zipped her bag shut, "I finally found what I have been looking for since the day that my Father died."

"You found someone?" Bail asked.

"Yes," Pooja replied.

"Padme did as well. In a way, you are smarter than her. She should have resigned from the Senate and taken her lover and disappeared. If that had happened, she would be alive and some of the most evil Men in the Galaxy wouldn't exist."

Pooja looked at Bail in shock, "I would have thought that you would have called me selfish for leaving."

Bail shook his head, "At least you pulled out before it was to late unlike your Aunt. You are both different women and this life is not for all people Pooja. I knew the moment that you walked into this place that you were just here in search of an outlet for the pain. Now that you found that Man, be happy and tell him that he is a very lucky man."

Pooja smiled, "I will."

"Is he older?"

"Yes, he is in his thirties. He already has a child from the past but he lost his wife and his mother. All he has ever had is pain and death," Pooja replied.

Bail smiled, "Sounds like a perfect match to me."

Pooja looked at Bail in shock, "I would have expected you to say something to me for going for a Man that is way older."

Bail shook his head, "Age should never come between a Man and a Woman that are in love. Breha was way younger than me after all."

"I am so sorry that she passed," Pooja replied.

Bail nodded as he spoke, "Hang onto this man for as long as you can and make sure that he gives you what you deserve."

With that, Bail turned and left Pooja as he spoke, "I hope that you will have a great many years ahead of you Pooja."

"Thank you Senator," Pooja replied.

"If only he knew," Pooja whispered as she picked up her bag. She wondered what the Senator would have said had he known that she was going to be Vader's girl.

* * *

As Pooja entered the hallway, she noticed Princess Leia Organa approaching her with three beautiful red flowers.

"These are for you Pooja."

Pooja smiled as she took the flowers. She had befriended Leia shortly after her arrival on Coruscant mentoring to the eleven year old and allowing the girl to hang out with her since she knew that the Princess also wanted to be a Senator.

Leia approached her with a smile, "I heard that you are happy now because you have a nice boyfriend. I mean that is what my Dad told me."

Pooja nodded as she reached into her travel bag and pulled out a simple datapad. "Keep this, it is a few notes that I thought you might like to study and a few notes from my Aunt's debates. You can use them for ideas once you are a Senator."

Leia smiled, "Thank you so much Pooja."

Pooja nodded as she looked down at the three flowers, "Thank you for the flowers."

Leia nodded as she hugged her friend before running off towards her Father's office.

* * *

Vader stood inside of Moff Treyu's office as the young Secretary, a redheaded woman of around thirty spoke, "He will see you know my Lord."

Vader nodded as he silently walked into the office. He noticed a Holoimage of Padme on the nearby desk as he looked over his Former Brother in Law's desk.

He noticed Treyu glaring at him appearing to not care about the fact that his anger was showing, "What can I do for my Former Brother in Law?" Treyu asked in disgust.

Vader glared at Treyu as he spoke, "Tell me why you kept my Son from me. You can't tell me that you didn't realize that Luke was my Son."

Treyu frowned, How did Vader find out so fast? He looked at the Dark Lord as he spoke, "I think that you also owe me an explanation. You need to tell me what the hell you did to my baby Sister and I will tell you nothing until you man up and tell me what I deserve to know."

Vader hung his head in shame as he approached the desk and sat down, "Many men would die for saying such a thing to me Treyu."

"You wouldn't hurt a member of Padme's family and I expect that you would also tell her family the truth."

Vader nodded as tears came out of his eyes, "What do you know?"

"I know why you turned to the Sith and I know about the Jedi Temple and about Padme going to confront you. If I had been on Coruscant, I would have restrained her but I was unable to. I just want to know what happened."

Vader felt tears pouring out of his eyes as he spoke, "She begged me to run away with her so that I could help raise Luke. I-I was to blind and stupid to listen. Then, I saw Kenobi walking down the ramp of the ship and I-I just snapped. I instantly started choking her because I thought that she had brought him to kill me. She passed out and that was the last time that I saw her alive. After that I fought a long and terrible fight against Kenobi that I lost," Vader replied.

Treyu nodded as he spoke, "Let me ask you this, Who do you blame for her death?"

"Kenobi," Vader replied.

"How did he appear when he was on the boarding ramp?"

"He was dressed in his usual dark robe..."

"Did he have his lightsaber in his hand?" Treyu asked.

"No," Vader replied.

"Want me to tell you what Master Kenobi's intentions were?" Treyu asked.

"You think that you know?" Vader asked.

"Obi-Wan raised you from the age of nine. You once told me that he was like your Father. Did it ever occur to you that you may have been like his Son in his own mind?"

Vader gasped in shock, "N-No."

"I am a Father Anakin, I would never be able to bring myself to kill my Child, Kenobi was going to try to reason with you. Did you talk before you fought him?"

"Of course, he even acted as though he didn't want to fight," Vader replied.

"It isn't his fault and you don't even know how Padme died. It is obvious that you didn't kill her since she gave birth to Luke. I am guessing that she simply died in Childbirth. Perhaps losing you to the Dark Side is what made her die. It isn't Kenobi that killed her, you are to blame but above all else, Palpatine is to blame."

Vader felt tears in his eyes as he spoke, "Can I please please have Luke."

Treyu looked at Vader in shock, "You're asking me?"

"You're Padme's brother, You said it. I am to blame. I-I just want my Son. He is my only piece of Padme and I never stopped loving her. I just want my Son that is the bottom line. Please let me have him," Vader pleaded.

Treyu was silent for a moment as though he was thinking.

He then looked at Vader and spoke, "I hold no grudges towards you. Padme would have wanted me to forgive you, so I can forgive you, for Padme."

Treyu paused before he looked back at the humbled man that was sitting right before him, "You could easily take him back without my word on the matter."

"But I am giving you the right. You're right, I didn't see reasoning eleven years ago. If I am not good enough to be a Father tell me. It is obvious that you have the ability to reason."

Treyu nodded, "No one is perfect Anakin and we make mistakes. Some people lose it all and some only lose a little bit. You lost a wife and eleven years with your Son but I think that you do deserve a second chance. You really never even had a first one. You had it rough of your life. As a Slave, as a Jedi and even now as a Sith. If you are to take him, there will be conditions."

"Let's hear them," Vader replied.

"You will not teach him how to use the Dark Side of the Force. If you teach him, it will be in the light. You will not allow him to witness your brutality first hand. Third, I expect you to either be dead or to have disappeared in the next few months. If you are to be a parent, you will have to make Sacrifices."

"One of those Sacrifices will be giving up the Empire and letting go of Darth Vader. I don't care how you do it or what you do but you will have to leave your power behind. I will not have my Nephew exposed to such evil and if you take him you will be responsible to insure that that doesn't happen."

Vader nodded as he bravely looked back at his Former Brother in Law, "I-I agree to everything. I don't care anymore. I just want my Son."

"So you are planning to leave the Empire then?" Treyu asked.

"Whatever I must do to have him. When the Emperor returns, I will kill him and then I will leave."

Treyu nodded as Vader spoke, "Also, I-I kind of have been in a relationship with a now Former Senator."

"A Former Senator?" Treyu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yes, it all started one night when I saved her from a gang of thugs in the parking lot of the Imperial Palace. I drove her home and invited her to breakfast the next day.

We talked and she has suffered just as much as I have. I mean she lost her Father at the age of ten and she has had that emptiness ever since."

At that moment it dawned upon Treyu, "You mean my Niece don't you?"

Vader nodded as he noticed Treyu's cold stare. Treyu was silent for a moment before he spoke, "How far has this relationship gone?"

"She wants to be with me just as much as I do. She needs me as much as I need her."

Treyu shook his head, "I can't tell Pooja what to do. I only met her once at a Senate Ball and I can't get involved since Sola and I don't talk. However, know that if anything happens to her, No one not even the Force itself will come between you and I," stated Treyu with a firm glare.

Vader nodded in silence, "I understand."

"Now go, and pick up your Son and don't take the second chance for granted Anakin Skywalker."

Vader wordlessly stood up and walked out of the room without a word as Treyu glared at him.

* * *

Luke walked away from his final class of the day with Jan at his side as he looked ahead of him. He saw Darth Vader waiting for him in silence. Jan looked at Luke with a frown, "Just be careful about what you tell him. I don't like the fact that he is so interested in you."

Luke nodded, "I will be careful, but if I am like the other kids we can't do anything can we?"

"No," Jan replied with a grim frown.

Luke then slowly approached Vader as Vader spoke, "Hello Luke."

Luke nervously smiled, "Hello Lord Vader."

"Would you like to go for another drive?" Vader asked.

"I can drive the Speeder again?" Luke asked in shock.

"Of course," Vader replied.

"I-I'm in," Luke replied while doing his best to hide his fear of Vader.

Vader frowned as he probed Luke's mind. He could sense the boy's fear and it was far higher than it was the day before.

What was it that scared Luke about him? Vader didn't know but, a part of him told him that it was his reputation.

As the two of them walked towards The Dark Lord's speeder Luke spoke, "How long have you been piloting for?"

"Just like you, All of my life," Vader replied.

Luke nodded as Vader spoke, "I just caught you in a lie."

Luke's face reddened as Vader spoke, "You claim in your records that you have lived on the streets for your entire life, but that isn't entirely true is it?"

Luke shook his head realizing that lying to Vader was pointless, "N-No Sir, I haven't."

Vader smiled as he spoke, "I will drive for this round and you can drive back."

"Ok," Luke replied.

"Now tell me the truth."

At that moment something dawned upon Luke, what if the kids that disappeared weren't sent to the Emperor or killed. What if they were runaway's like himself and they were sent back home? If that was the case, Luke was doomed.

"P-Please don't send me back Lord Vader," Luke pleaded.

Vader looked at his Son in shock, Back? What was he talking about?

"Back where?" Vader asked.

"To my Uncle," Luke replied.

"Your Uncle?" Vader asked in shock.

"Y-You don't understand," Luke replied.

Vader frowned deciding that he wanted to learn more about what Luke was talking about. "How about this? You tell me what is going on and I will try to help you. I promise that I will help you," Vader stated.

Luke nodded knowing that lying was pointless.

"I was raised all of my life on a Moisture Farm. My Dad died the day of my birth. My Mom died giving birth to me so a friend took me to my Uncle Owen who is a Moisture Farmer."

Owen Lars, Vader thought in disgust as he spoke, "What did he do to you?"

"All of my life, he lied to me about my Father. He never even told me who my Mother was. One night, I was up and I heard him arguing with my Aunt Beru about my Dad and about weather or not they should tell the truth. I ran from them that very night and headed to Mos Espa."

"What did you do then?" Vader asked.

"I got a job from a Toydarian Junk Dealer who knew my Father..."

"Watto," Vader stated.

"Yes, How did you know?" Luke asked.

"I have been all over the Galaxy, how doesn't really Matter Luke. What did Owen tell you about your Father?"

"He told me that he was a navigator on a Spice Freighter."

Vader found himself unable to contain his laughter.

Luke looked at Vader in shock, "You don't know who my Father was, why are you laughing."

"I know exactly who your parents were Luke," Vader replied with a cocky smirk as he started the Speeder.

Vader found himself feeling a high amount of anger towards his stepbrother for lying to his Son. How could Owen have dared to tell Luke such a lie? Vader asked himself as he maneuvered around the various Skyscrapers that covered Coruscant.

* * *

After a few minutes, Vader stopped the speeder in a parking lot as he looked at Luke and spoke, "Go ahead and take us on back to the Academy."

"Of course my Lord," Luke replied.

Vader smiled as Luke successfully attempted to maneuver around the Skyscrapers.

In time the boy will be as good of a pilot as me," Vader thought with a smile.

He smiled as Luke brought the speeder into a vertical dive towards the ground.

After a few seconds, the boy pulled the speeder up as he drove towards the Academy.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke landed the Speeder on the landing platform.

At the same time, Vader looked at his wrist chrono noticing that it was already sixteen hundred hours as his Comlink started to ring, he looked at the Caller ID noticing that Pooja was calling him.

"Go and report to the Office inside Luke."

Luke nodded as he left the Dark Lord.

Vader then answered his Comlink as he spoke, "Yes?"

"Anakin, It's me, I just wanted to tell you that the work on Luke's room was finished an hour early. They are already out of your Chambers. I bought a few things for Luke so I am going to go ahead and get his room ready."

"Alright Love, I will see you soon then," Vader replied.

"Are you going to bring him home tonight?"

"If everything is ready for him, I don't see any reason not to."

"Good, I will see you soon, I love you."

"I love you Too," Vader replied.

Vader then wordlessly walked towards the entrance of the Academy in silence.

* * *

Luke stood in the dinner line as he discussed with Jan just what Vader had done with him.

At that moment Luke heard his name called out on the loudspeakers, "Cadet Skywalker, report to your quarters immediately."

Luke looked at Jan and spoke, "What is that about?"

"It's Vader. He is here for you Luke. If I were you, I would run. Get out of here while you can."

Luke nodded as Jan spoke, "It was a pleasure to get to know you. Just run while you can."

"Ok," Luke replied.

As Luke walked out of the Cafeteria, he headed towards the Entrance to the Academy, but much to his horror he noticed several Imperial Officers waiting for him.

"Go to your room Cadet as ordered."

Luke shivered as he turned and slowly walked towards his Dorm in fear.

What was going to happen to him? He noticed the Officers following him, he had no choice but to obey.

He quietly walked towards the room in fear for his life.

* * *

As he opened his bedroom door, he walked in and noticed the Dark Form of Vader standing right before him as the door closed behind him.

Vader frowned, "Why did you try to run?"

Luke's face reddened as fear consumed him. He looked down at the floor for a moment. He then looked at Vader and spoke, "I-I am afraid of what you're going to do to me."

"What do you mean?" Vader asked uneasily.

"I-I have heard of kids that you like disappearing. I-I am afraid that I might become one of those kids," Luke replied fearfully.

Vader in response moved forward as he placed both hands on Luke's shoulders. He felt Luke shiver as he knelt down to the point that he was at eye level with his Son.

"You won't be one of those kids," Vader replied.

"H-How can I be sure?" Luke replied.

Vader breathed in deeply as he spoke, "Your Father is not dead Luke."

Luke looked nervously at Vader, "What do you mean he is not dead?"

Vader in response lowered his Hood as he spoke, "I am your Father."

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. I will have more up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I have a new Fic up that is also a Vader/Luke Fic. It is called, Darkness Still Remains. Check it out and please review it. If you want me to write it drop a review.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	9. Chapter 9

Luke looked at the man Standing before him in shock and disbelief. There was no doubt that Darth Vader was his Father. The man that he was staring at was for certain his Father, Anakin Skywalker.

"How?" Luke asked in shock.

Vader sighed, "I made a lot of mistakes Son."

"Why weren't you there for me? I needed you. I had to make my own way because I was lied to by my Uncle. I always wanted you and you were never there for me," Luke replied in anger.

Vader shook his head, "It isn't that Son. You were taken from me after your Mother's death. I have been searching for you for the longest eleven years of my life. I have always wanted you and now, I have you."

Luke looked at his Father as tears came into his eyes. Vader also felt tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his Son and hugged him tightly. After a few moments, Vader backed away as he looked Luke over, "If only your Mother could see you now. She would have loved you so much had she lived. Do you even know who she was?"

"Yes, Uncle Treyu told me. He gave me a Holoimage of both of you."

Vader looked at Luke in disgust, "You mean that Owen never told you who your Mother was?"

"No," Luke replied.

Vader shook his head in disgust as Luke spoke, "I don't ever want to go back to Tattooine."

"You don't have to," Vader replied.

Luke smiled as he hugged his Father a second time.

Vader then spoke, "Go ahead and pack your things Son, we are going home."

Luke eagerly climbed up onto his bunk as he started to pack his travel bag. He obtained the Holoimage of his Parents along with a few of his other belongings. After a few minutes, he climbed down from his bunk as he looked at his Father, "I am ready to go."

Vader smiled as he spoke, "Follow me Son."

Luke eagerly followed his Father out of his Room. Luke then spoke, "Uncle Treyu must not know that you're Vader."

"Oh, he knows. We had a talk before I came here."

"About what?" Luke asked.

Vader shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I am sure that you will be seeing him again in the future."

Luke nodded in silence.

Vader then spoke, "It sounds like you did pretty well in the Podrace, I wish that I could have been there to see you."

"Maybe we should race. Would you race me?" Luke asked.

Vader smiled, "I am up for it. Who says we have to use Podracers? Just be ready to lose," Vader replied with a smirk.

"No, you will lose," Luke replied.

Vader shook his head, "I have way more experience than you, I will win."

Luke shook his head in response.

* * *

As Father and Son approached the waiting Airspeeder, Luke eagerly climbed in. He found himself delighted, he had finally met his Father and he was getting to live with his Father just as he had always dreamed of doing.

Vader glanced at Luke with a smile, "Are you ready?" Luke nodded as his Father started the speeder up.

He looked around him at the various speeders that his Father easily flew them past.

He still found himself not fully used to the City planet of Coruscant as he looked at the massive Skyscrapers.

What shocked him more was what his Father was driving him towards, He looked ahead of him and noticed a massive building that his Father called home. He was going to live in a Palace? He asked himself in shock.

* * *

Luke was in shock as his Father stopped their speeder inside of a private hanger. He looked around him and noticed several other Speeders of various modules along with two custom Starfighters. He noticed a Custom Tie Fighter and what appeared to be a custom Starfighter model that he found himself unfamiliar with. He also noticed an Imperial Shuttle in one large space that was within the corner. Vader wordlessly led him to a nearby Elevator.

A few minutes later, Luke found himself in the center of a beautiful dark hallway that had burgundy carpet along the floors and walls as Vader led him towards another Turbolift.

* * *

A few seconds later, the doors of the Turbolift opened and Vader motioned for Luke to follow him through two durasteel double doors and into his living chambers.

Luke looked at the room that he entered with his Father in shock, he noticed several beautiful couches along with a beautiful waterfall. The flooring was a white tile and Luke almost felt like he had just walked into a dream.

At the same time, Luke noticed a beautiful dark haired girl walk into the room dressed in a purple dress that exposed her shoulders and left her arms completely bare. She glanced at him with a kind smile as his Father approached the girl and took her in his arms as he gave her a passionate kiss.

Luke then watched as his Father turned towards him with the girl and spoke, "This is my girlfriend Pooja. She lives here with us."

Luke found himself at a loss for words as he spoke, "Oh, I-I wasn't aware of..."

"Anakin is a man of few words Luke. I must say, you look just like him. I just wish that your Mother had been able to live to see you."

Luke looked at Pooja in shock, "You knew her?"

"Yes, Padme was my Aunt," Pooja replied.

Luke looked at Pooja in shock, "T-That would mean that you're my cousin then."

Pooja smiled, "That is correct."

"I-I never knew that I had cousins."

"Owen lied to you about everything Luke," Vader stated.

"Would you like to see your Room?" Pooja asked.

Luke nodded as Pooja motioned for him to follow.

He quietly followed Pooja towards a single Durasteel door that she opened.

Luke quietly followed her inside followed by his Father.

"It appears that they did a good job with the place," Vader commented as he looked at the room.

Luke found himself in shock as he noticed several shelves that contained models of various Starfighters and Speeders. He also noticed several Holoimages of his Father and Mother. He noticed A Holonet screen along with a work desk that contained a Computer Terminal and an image of his Father and Mother.

Vader at the same time found himself shocked with how well decorated the room was, "You did this yourself Pooja?"

"Y-yes, I thought that I would make sure that he had a few things in here."

Pooja then turned to Luke and spoke, "Your Closet has some outfits and some boots that I picked out for you."

"H-How do you know what size I wear?" Luke uneasily asked.

Pooja in response picked up a datapad that was laying on Luke's bed.

"Your Father left this behind, It is the Academy's profile of you. It had all of your sizing information."

Pooja then glanced at Vader and spoke, "Sorry that I didn't ask you."

Vader shook his head, "You did perfectly. It sounds like you thought of some things that I didn't even think of."

Luke immediately opened up his closet noticing several black tunics along with matching black pants and a two pairs of black boots.

He looked at his cousin in shock, "You even chose a good color."

Vader laughed, "Let me guess, after wearing bright colors all of your life, you want to change it up to black. I mean after I left Tattooine and got rid of my tan clothes, I always wore black," Vader replied with a smile.

Luke nodded, "That is how I feel. You actually stole my words for me."

"We both are very alike Son. Of course I stole your words for you," Vader replied with a smile.

Pooja at the same time spoke, "If you two are hungry, go ahead and head into the dining room, dinner is ready."

Vader looked at Pooja in shock, "You thought of everything didn't you?"

"If I am your girl, I have to at least make myself useful," Pooja replied.

Vader smiled at Pooja in response as he followed her out of Luke's bedroom.

He noticed Luke following him and spoke, "What do you think? Do you like your new home?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

Vader smiled, "I am glad that I finally found you Son."

"Me too Dad," Luke replied.

As Father and Son sat down, Pooja entered the room with three large plates of salad. She looked at her boyfriend with a smile, "I thought something light and simple would be nice for today."

"You read my mind," Vader replied with a smile.

As Pooja sat down and started eating, Vader glanced at Luke whom he noticed was lost in the salad.

"Enjoying the Salad?"

"After eating all of the food at the Academy, I have to say that this is the best thing that I have eaten since the day that I walked into the place."

Vader smiled, "Another reason for you to move in with me."

"Obviously we know why Imperials are such jerks. It is the food that they are fed," Pooja commented.

Vader found himself laughing alongside his Son as he spoke, "T-That's not very nice."

Pooja merely smiled at her boyfriend in response as she gave him a playful kick from under the table.

* * *

Shortly after the three of them had finished their dinner, Vader glanced at Luke and spoke, "So what do you know about the Force?"

"Not that much, I mean Uncle Treyu told me that I was Force Sensitive like you and it angers me that Uncle Owen kept me from knowing about it. He is an idiot," Luke replied in disgust.

Vader nodded, "I am going to start teaching you how to use it. In fact, I will start you with a lightsaber once our stomachs are settled. For now, we can go see what's on the Holonet."

"Ok," Luke replied as he followed his Father and cousin out of the kitchen.

For around an Hour, Vader and Luke watched the Holonet with Pooja seated on Vader's lap.

* * *

After an hour, Vader shut the screen down as he looked at Luke and spoke, "We can go ahead and train now. Follow me Son."

Luke nodded as Vader glanced at Pooja, "You can go ahead and join us if you want."

Pooja shook her head, "I am going to take care of the dishes and get a shower so that you two can have some space. I think that you need to go together," Pooja stated as she kissed her boyfriend.

"Just don't get tired," Vader replied as he gave Pooja a playful swat. Pooja merely smiled as she spoke, "Don't worry."

Vader turned back to Luke feeling thankful that Luke had been looking towards the training room. It would take him some time to get used to screening his behavior in the presence of his Son. He would have to be careful now, that was for certain.

"Follow me Son," Luke obediently followed his Father in response.

As Father and Son entered the training room, Vader pulled his Lightsaber off of his belt as he spoke, "This is a lightsaber, it is the ancient weapon of the Jedi and the Sith," stated Vader as he handed the hilt to Luke.

Luke immediately pressed the button on the hilt and the red blade came to life as Vader spoke, "You will most likely either have blue or green as your color once you build your own since you won't be a Sith. For now, I will teach you how to duel which is something that both Jedi and Sith do. Tomorrow, we will expand into some other objects such as using the Force to move things and to control our surroundings."

Luke nodded in silence.

Vader then took two training lightsabers as he took his lightsaber from Luke.

Luke activated the blade as Vader started to teach his Son the art of Lightsaber dueling.

Much to Vader's shock and delight, Luke was a quick learner.

Within two hours, Luke had learned how to make blocks an strikes against his Father and how to deflect Blasterfire.

Vader found himself filled with pride, his Son certainly had his skills.

* * *

After two hours of training, Vader glanced at his wrist chrono as he spoke, "I think that we should go ahead and get to sleep. We will do more in the morning."

"Ok Dad," Luke replied as he moved forward and hugged his Father a second time. Vader smiled as he looked down at his Son, "I will be here in the morning."

Luke nodded as he headed off to his bedroom. He removed his Tunic and his pants before heading into the refresher next door to his room and noticing a tooth brush along with a container of tooth paste on the counter along with a note, that said,

BRUSH YOUR TEETH LUkE OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES.

- LOVE POOJA

Luke shook his head, He hadn't had such rules in two years, but he figured that he might as well obey. He wordlessly picked up the brush and put a drop of toothpaste on the brush as he started brushing.

After brushing, Luke headed into his bedroom and climbed into bed in exhaustion as he looked at his surroundings in shock. He noticed the various images of his parents in the room, Pooja had certainly made him feel welcome in his new home and wanted.

* * *

Vader had just climbed into bed when he saw Pooja emerge from the refresher clad in a blue nightgown. As she climbed onto bed, he was able to smell the scent of fresh soap in her hair and on her skin. He smiled, "Nice shower?"

"Yes, after running around from the Senate to the Megamall it was needed."

Vader nodded as he started running his hands up and down Pooja's sides, "You smell so wonderful right now."

Pooja smiled as she felt Vader pulling her towards him. She knew what he wanted and she wanted him just as much. She moved forward and kissed him on the lips as he turned the lights off. At the same time, something dawned upon Vader as he broke the kiss, Darth Vader was dead. Darth Vader was no more.

* * *

Pooja awoke the next morning with Anakin's strong arms still wrapped around her tiny body. She smiled, her favorite place in the entire Galaxy at this point was Anakin's possessive arms. She was content with just remaining in bed with him holding her in his sleep. She knew how much he liked to have her with him when he awoke and she was fine with it. She didn't mind his possessiveness one bit. All that she wanted was to be loved and he was loving her plenty and she no longer had the Senate to burden her. All she had to do or to look forward to was being Vader's girl and lover. She loved being in his protective presence more than anything. He gave her the security that she had lost the day that her Father had died.

* * *

Luke awoke from his sleep looking at the room around him as he realized that the day before was certainly not just a wonderful dream. It was real, he was with his Father now. He looked around the room as he climbed out of bed. His Cousin had certainly put a lot of work into the room. There was no doubt that she was just as happy to have him in her life as his Father was. It in a way made him feel relieved. He may not have a Mother but at least his Father's girlfriend welcomed him. He had heard plenty of stories of women that abused their boyfriend's sons and he didn't want to be one of those abused children.

He quietly slipped out of his room as he headed towards the next door refresher to shower.

Anakin opened his eyes as he tightened his grip around Pooja. He noticed her smiling at him as he spoke, "How long have you been awake for?"

"Quite awhile, I just was content with watching you sleep." Anakin nodded as he pulled Pooja up against him.

Pooja smiled, "I have never felt so good in my life. No more Senate no more Politics no more pain or drama. Just you and your love. I have never felt no more secure in my life."

Anakin smiled as he ran his hand through Pooja's hair. He kissed her as he spoke, "I really don't feel like getting out of bed yet, I want you."

Pooja smiled at Anakin in response.

* * *

Luke had just finished dressing when he finally heard the doors of his Father's room open.

He noticed his Father quietly walking out of the room with his arm around Pooja. His Father was still in his sleep short and Pooja was wearing nothing more than a nightgown. As his Father sat down, Luke noticed several red marks on his bare chest.

At the age of eleven, Luke knew very little about sex but to him it appeared that that was exactly what his Father and Pooja had been doing.

Anakin smiled at his Son, "After breakfast, would you like to go swimming?"

"That sounds good, I mean I have been doing a lot of that at the Academy but it sounds fun to swim without some instructor yelling at me."

Anakin nodded as Pooja entered the room. She glanced at Luke and spoke, "There is a swimsuit in your closet that is hanging up. Just put it on after you eat," Pooja stated as she set down a large bowl of fruit.

"Dig right on in," Anakin replied with a smile at his Son.

The three of them then enjoyed the fruit breakfast before heading off to change into their swimwear.

* * *

Shortly after changing into his swimsuit, Luke noticed his Father walking out of his room in a pair of black swim shorts followed by Pooja who was in a red bikini standing at her boyfriend's side.

Anakin smiled, "The pool is this way."

A short time later Luke found himself looking at the swimming pool in shock, "This is your Pool Dad?"

Anakin nodded as he dove into the pool, Luke jumped in followed by Pooja as Anakin spoke, "How good of a swimmer are you?"

"Decent, I mean I only swam like twice in the pool in Anchorhead with my friends but I have been in the Pool at the Academy for training and it makes you a good swimmer weather you like it or not."

Anakin laughed in response as he took Pooja in his arms.

Luke then spoke, "I don't miss Tattooine one bit though."

"Neither do I, we are done with that place."

"You can say that again," Luke replied.

Anakin smiled at his Son as he looked at Pooja who now had her legs wrapped around him. He kissed her as he ran his hands up and down her bare thighs, "You look so beautiful," Anakin stated.

Pooja merely smiled at Anakin as she glanced at Luke and spoke, "I have an idea Luke."

"An idea?" Luke asked.

Pooja quickly broke away from Anakin as she started to splash him. Luke quickly getting the idea started to join in. Anakin shook his head, "How dare you?" He asked with mock anger.

With that, he started to splash waves towards his Son and his Girlfriend while using the Force to enhance them.

laughter echoed throughout the pool room as the young Family played in the pool together.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, I will probably have more up after the weekend. Thank you for reading and reviewing. If you haven't please check out my new Fic, Darkness Still Remains.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	10. Chapter 10

Three Weeks Later:

Things changed in the three weeks following the day that Anakin took Luke into his custody. Luke and Anakin quickly formed a durasteel Solid Father and Son relationship that was impossible to break. Luke and Pooja also bonded fairly quickly and Pooja's love for Anakin only grew with each passing day and the same could be said for Anakin and his love for Pooja and for Luke.

Anakin spent the three weeks training his Son in the ways of the Force and teaching him how to duel and showing him various piloting skills. In the time that he didn't spend with Luke, he spent with Pooja.

As the days passed Anakin started anticipating the day that he would abandon the Empire once Palpatine was dead. He couldn't wait for the day that he would disappear in an effort to start his new life with his family.

* * *

On one particular day, Anakin found himself in Moff Treyu's office as he discussed his plans for his disappearance.

As his discussion ceased Treyu spoke, "So I am guessing that you want my help. I am just trying to figure out what you want me to do."

"It is simple, Organa trust you and I want you to see if he is willing to meet with me. He is my first choice as the Chancellor of the New Republic."

"He certainly is capable of doing the job while keeping the People's best interests in mind," Treyu commented.

"That is exactly why I have chosen him," Anakin replied with a smile.

"Tell me, do you plan to marry Pooja? I just want to be sure that this is real love between the two of you."

Anakin frowned, "In all honesty, Marriage has never been discussed between the two of us and I truly believe that it is probably because of the fact that all we can think about is being loved."

Treyu nodded, "The hardest ones to love are the ones that need it most, such as you."

"I think that you're right. So tell me Treyu, You were married if I remember correctly right? I mean I met you I think not long after the divorce."

"Yes, I was married."

"You have a lot of power and you could easily get custody of your kids. Why did you leave them with your Ex?" Anakin asked.

"Because I am more of a Man than some of the men with my Power and I knew that the kids would be happier with her. I was hardly there and in a lot of ways I regret it. That is why I am glad that you are running away with Pooja and Luke."

"If I could do it again at your age, I would do what you're doing. Just get a job on Naboo as a Mechanic or open up your own shop. Then be home every night for dinner. That is something that I would do over again if I could. It is worth it," Anakin nodded in response.

After a minute of silence Anakin spoke, "I know that Padme looked up to you far more than Sola that must be why she ended up becoming a Politician."

"I think so," Treyu replied.

Anakin then stood up as he spoke, "I have a few things to tend to at the Palace, I will see you later Treyu."

"For certain, Tell Luke that Uncle Treyu said hello."

"I will," Anakin replied with a smile.

Anakin then turned and left the room in silence.

* * *

Pooja found herself squatting down in front of the toilet in the refresher as she threw up for the second time in the day. For whatever reason she was feeling sick. She didn't understand what was going on. She sighed, Anakin has a Med Droid in his lab in the Level below. I will just go there for some help, Pooja thought as she got up.

As she walked out of the bedroom that she shared with Anakin, she noticed Luke looking at her with a look of concern, "Are you alright Pooja?"

"I am fine Luke," Pooja replied.

Pooja wordlessly got into the Elevator as she headed down towards Anakin's Lab.

* * *

She immediately found herself face to face with one of Anakin's Med Droids as she spoke, "I have been feeling sick and I want a diagnosis."

"What are the symptoms that you have had?" The droid asked.

"I have been throwing up and my stomach has just been feeling horrible. I also have been feeling very tired," Pooja replied.

"Please sit down on the examination table while I examine you."

Pooja nodded finding herself curious as to how many women Anakin's Med droid had examined besides her, if any.

After just minutes, the droid finished it's examination of the Former Senator, It then spoke, "You are suffering from Morning Sickness. You are exactly four weeks Pregnant," The droid stated.

Pooja looked at the Droid in shock and disbelief as she looked down at her stomach, A Child? She was having Anakin Skywalker's baby? What would he say? How would he take the news of her baby? Pooja glanced at the droid and nodded as she stood up and left the Lab. She found herself filled with joy, she was having a baby. She finally would have a child to love her. Yes, Anakin loved her but there was something in her that lit up at the thought of being a Mother as she returned to her chambers. She ignored Luke as she headed into Anakin's bedroom and laid down in the very bed where her child had been conceived.

* * *

Luke smiled as he finished putting his Lightsaber together. He had spent three weeks working on his Lightsaber and after spending the day working, it was complete. For whatever reason, He hadn't seen Pooja all day but it had given him the time necessary to finish so he really was fine with her absence. He watched with delight as his green blade appeared before him. At the same time, the doors of his Father's room hissed open as he saw Pooja walk into the room. Pooja looked straight at him and spoke, "Luke can you please help me make dinner? I am not feeling that well, I could really use the help."

Luke nodded as he got up. At the same time, Pooja spoke, "Don't mention anything to your Dad. I don't want him to worry."

"Ok," Luke replied with a smile at his Cousin.

"I am glad that I can count on you," Pooja replied.

Luke smiled as he followed his Cousin into the kitchen.

Luke at the same time spoke, "I finished my Lightsaber."

Pooja smiled, "That is wonderful. I bet your Dad will be excited."

"He probably will," Luke replied with a smile.

* * *

After an hour, Luke and Pooja easily had a decent dinner made that Anakin would for certain enjoy. As the table was set, Pooja looked at Luke with a smile, "Thank you for your help."

Luke merely smiled at Pooja in response as he heard the doors of their chambers hiss open.

Anakin entered his family Chambers to see Pooja staring straight at him. He smiled at his Girlfriend with an affectionate smile as he took her in his arms and gave her a passionate smile. He then turned to Luke and spoke, "How did your day go?"

Luke in response raised his lightsaber as he activated it.

Anakin then took the lightsaber as he examined the hilt before activating it, "You are on the path to quickly becoming a Jedi now."

"Do you plan to allow me to become a full fledged Knight?" Luke asked.

"Certainly, I can't say that the Order will take me back once It is reformed but the least that I can do is give you the training that you will need to join."

Pooja shook her head as she watched the exchange, "They will take you back Ani."

Anakin smiled, "If they do I am going to try to remain within driving range of you," Anakin stated as he kissed Pooja.

Pooja smiled in response as she pointed towards the waiting dinner table, "Let's go ahead and eat."

Anakin nodded as he sat down.

Pooja at the same time spoke, "I hope that you like it."

"You have been making me happy in the last few weeks Pooja. I am certain that I will enjoy it," Anakin replied.

Pooja nodded in silence.

* * *

Two hours later, after everyone had eaten and washed the dishes, Luke spoke, "I am going to bed, I am just tired from the day of work and concentration."

"Did you work on that lightsaber all day?" Anakin asked.

Luke nodded as Anakin spoke, "Then you certainly earned a good night's sleep. Goodnight Son."

"Goodnight Dad," Luke replied as he headed off towards his bedroom.

Pooja shook her head, "What are we going to do since Luke is going to bed?"

"Go to bed," Anakin replied as he moved forward and took Pooja in his arms.

"I can imagine that we are going to go to sleep immediately," Pooja sarcastically replied.

"Oh, I am exhausted," Anakin stated with a laugh as he kissed Pooja before carrying her off towards their bedroom.

* * *

Death Star:

Emperor Palpatine sat inside of the throne room on the still incomplete Death Star as an image of Wilhuff Tarkin appeared before him. Currently, Tarkin was on Coruscant making sure that several of his personal business operations were taken care of. He smiled as he spoke, "How are things your Majesty?"

"We are making progress. I am guessing that you want to discuss something with me."

Tarkin nodded with a smile, "I need to ask a favor of you."

"Let's hear it," Palpatine replied.

"Organa has been nothing but a Monkey Lizard on my back. I want to kill him and his brat and just make them disappear. Can we do that?"

Palpatine smiled, "I think that you have an excellent idea Governor. Go ahead and take your time and do it your way. I will have no part of it though, if word gets out about his death, I want it to appear that I gave you no permission so just cover it up."

"I will for certain. I am thinking of having Vader cover it up once they are dead. He is fairly good at making accidents," Tarkin stated with a smile.

Palpatine nodded, "I can say that I agree with you on that. Do whatever you want but make sure that Vader doesn't do the killing."

"Oh certainly," Tarkin replied with a smile.

"Let me know after everything is taken care of," Palpatine replied.

"Understood, Tarkin out!" the Governor replied with a cold smile.

* * *

Coruscant:

Anakin awoke with Pooja still cuddled up against him. He looked down at the Former Senator with a loving smile as she opened her eyes.

She then spoke, "What time is it?"

"Not sure, I think that it is probably mid morning or so."

Pooja nodded as she felt Anakin's warm arms surrounding her. She smiled, yet at the same time she did her best to hide her nervousness.

How am I going to tell him about the baby? Will he be angry? What will he say to me? What did I get myself into?

Anakin at the same time noticing Pooja's nervousness spoke, "Are you alright my Love?"

"I am fine," Pooja lied.

Anakin nodded although he wasn't fully convinced that his Girlfriend was in fact alright.

Pooja at the same time looked up at Anakin with a smile, she loved being held by him more than anything. It made her feel secure and protected and above all, it made her feel loved.

Anakin at the same time spoke, "I am going to get up if you're ready."

Pooja nodded in response.

* * *

Moments later, Anakin and Pooja entered their living room side by side. Pooja dressed in a nightgown, and Anakin in his trousers.

As the couple sat down on the couch Pooja spoke, "I am going to get breakfast made for you and Luke."

"That sounds wonderful," Anakin replied as he kissed Pooja's cheek. Pooja smiled at Anakin as she felt his hands running up and down her sides, "I don't know how I got along alone for so long."

"The same is for me," Pooja replied.

Anakin smiled at his girlfriend as he spoke, "We will never be alone again, that is for certain."

At that moment, Anakin looked towards Luke's bedroom and noticed the boy emerging from his room dressed in his trousers and his boots along with his unbuttoned tunic.

"Good Morning Son."

"Good Morning Dad," Luke replied with an eager smile.

Pooja then stood up after flashing Luke a smile as she headed for the kitchen.

Anakin then spoke, "We will probably practice your piloting abilities today after I take care of some things."

"Ok," Luke replied with a smile.

"If there ever is a time that you have to get Pooja off planet, I want you to be ready."

"I understand," Luke replied.

Shortly after finishing their family breakfast, Anakin headed into his quarters to dress.

At the same time, he turned to see Pooja staring at him with pure love in her eyes.

He smiled, "I hate having to leave you."

"You will be back tonight though," Pooja replied.

Anakin in response pulled Pooja against him as he kissed her.

Pooja found herself wondering how she was going to tell Anakin about the baby. Well, perhaps she would tell him in the evening instead.

She smiled as she watched her boyfriend dress. She gave him a loving kiss and then watched with longing in her eyes as he left for work.

* * *

An hour later, Pooja heard her comlink buzzing. She nervously looked at the Caller ID, noticing that it was her Sister calling.

She looked around her and smiled when she realized that Luke was out of the room. It would make her talk much easier without him eavesdropping.

She answered the comlink with a smile as she spoke, "Hello Ryoo."

"Pooja? Where have you been? Why did you resign from the Senate and fail to return to Naboo? What is going on?"

Pooja smiled, "I found love. I have a boyfriend that takes good care of me."

Pooja could hear a frown in the comlink, "A boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is really kind to me and very loving. I moved in with him a month ago."

"You're living with him? How old is he?" Ryoo nervously asked.

"Thirty Three," Pooja replied.

"Thirty three years old and you're living with him? He is fifteen years older than you," Ryoo replied in disgust.

"He loves me."

"It sounds to me like he's using you," Ryoo replied.

"Just wait until you meet him. He lost a lot of loved ones just like me. We are coming to Naboo in a few weeks or sooner. You will get to meet him. I promise you, he loves me."

"I will have to believe it to see it," Ryoo replied.

"Ryoo you're not my Mother, give him a chance please."

"Alright Sister, what should I tell Mom?"

"Just that I have a kind and loving boyfriend," Pooja replied.

"Fine, I love you and be careful for your own sake."

"Ok Ryoo, I love you goodbye."

"I love you too Pooja, I will see you soon," Ryoo replied as the transmission was ended.

As Pooja turned off her comlink, she turned to see Luke entering the room. She smiled at her cousin as she spoke, "What are you up to today?"

"Just a little bit of lightsaber practice and some practice in the flight simulator. What about you?"

"I just was talking to my Sister."

"Is she older or younger than you?" Luke asked.

"Older," Pooja replied.

Luke nodded as he spoke, "You didn't seem overly happy from what I heard you saying."

"I didn't want to tell her just who my boyfriend was but she was all nervous just because of the fact that I told her that I am living with your Father now."

"Oh," Luke replied

Pooja then spoke, "How about a little swim?"

Luke smiled, "That sounds good to me."

Pooja smiled at her cousin in response.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two cousins entered the pool together as Pooja spoke, "You are going to love Naboo once we get there Luke."

"Yeah, from what I heard it is not as sandy as Tattooine. I already like the place based on that fact."

Pooja laughed, "You don't like Tattooine do you?"

"Have you ever been there?" Luke asked.

"No," Pooja replied.

"Good, you're not missing out on anything," Luke stated.

"You don't miss your Aunt and Uncle?" Pooja asked

"Why do you think that I ran away from them?"

"Because they lied to you."

"How would you take it if they lied to you about your Parents? What if they told you that your Father was a Cantina owner when he was an Architect? What if they never told you your Mom's name? They could have easily told me those two things," Luke replied in frustration.

Pooja nodded, "You're right, I would have been just as angry if they had done something like that to me."

"It's like they were trying to take who I was meant to be and make me into something that I wasn't. There is no way that I could ever be a Farmer, yet here they are trying to make me into one by saying that my Father was a nobody and not even telling me who my Mother was. It really makes me angry," Luke replied.

"Do you think that you will ever confront them on it? I mean go back and say something to them when you're older?"

Luke frowned, "Maybe, I honestly never thought about it, but that is a good idea. Maybe, once I am an adult or a fully trained Jedi, I will go to them and confront them."

Pooja smiled, "I think that that is a good idea. Do you think that you will have Anakin come with you?"

Luke snorted, "He doesn't want to go back there. His Mother died there and he was a slave there. Would you want to go back?" Luke asked.

"No, but I am fine with living on the planet where my Father died," Pooja replied.

"That is because you have good memories along with the bad ones," stated another voice.

Pooja looked towards the doorway to see Anakin watching her and Luke.

She smiled, "I never thought of that but I guess that you're right."

"The only real happy memory that I have is the day that I met Padme, but she's dead and gone forever because of my stupidity," Anakin added.

"I guess that you're right Anakin."

Anakin then spoke, "I picked something up for lunch. Why don't you two dry off and join me?"

Pooja and Luke both immediately climbed out of the pool to dry before following Anakin into the dining room.

* * *

Luke immediately sat down with his Father and Pooja as the three of them started to eat.

Anakin at the same time spoke, "After Lunch, I am going to go see Organa. If he is unavailable, I will go see him tomorrow."

"That sounds like a reasonable idea," Pooja replied.

Anakin smiled at his girlfriend in response.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will have more up soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin spent the remainder of the day, teaching his Son various combat techniques with his new lightsaber. He also had his Son practice in the flight simulator for two hours.

After spending an entire afternoon together, Father and Son entered the dining room to see a large dinner already set before them.

Anakin found himself staring at Pooja as he spoke, "This looks wonderful."

Pooja merely smiled at her boyfriend in response. She was certainly grateful that she had had an easy day in terms of morning sickness.

* * *

As Anakin and Luke sat down together Pooja spoke, "I took my time with it, I hope that you like it."

Anakin smiled at Pooja in response.

Shortly after finishing dinner, Anakin and Luke found themselves in the kitchen together as they helped Pooja load the dishwasher.

The three of them then headed for the living room couch for a dose of the Holonet before heading off to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Pooja awoke to an aching gut. She immediately moved her body out of Anakin's strong and possessive grasp as she hurried into the Refresher. She then bent over the toilet as she started to throw up.

Anakin awoke in shock, He had just sensed a nearby Force Presence in his bedroom. What was going on? Much to his shock, he noticed that It had moved towards the refresher with Pooja. At the same time, he heard Pooja gagging as something dawned upon him, the Force presence was inside of her. Pooja was pregnant with his child.

* * *

After a few minutes, the Former Senator stood up and turned to leave the refresher, hoping that Anakin didn't notice her absence. She knew that he liked to have her in his arms when he woke up.

As she walked towards her bed, She saw Anakin awake and staring at her as she climbed into bed. Pooja shivered as she felt his flesh hand resting against her bare stomach.

Anakin closed his eyes in concentration as he reached out in the Force.

After a moment, Anakin opened his eyes as he calmly spoke, "Why didn't you tell me about the baby before last night? I would have never forgiven myself if I had hurt my child let alone you."

Pooja shivered, "I-I was trying to think of a way to tell you. I-I didn't know what your reaction would be. A-Are you angry with me?"

"Angry?" Anakin asked in shock.

"Y-Yes," Pooja replied.

Anakin in response wrapped his arms around the fearful Girl as he pulled her against his body and pulled her back into bed with him. Pooja still had very little self esteem and it was more evident to Anakin just by how she showed fear over his reaction of discovering her pregnancy. He shook his head as he kissed her, "What kind of Man would be angry with the Mother of his child?"

Pooja looked at her boyfriend in shock as he spoke, "You're having my baby Pooja, I would never be angry with you for such a thing."

"I-I should have taken precautions, I mean it was my responsibility."

"And you're not happy about the baby?" Anakin asked.

"Well, yes I'm happy. I just want you to be happy."

Anakin in response placed his hands over Pooja's stomach as he spoke, "This baby needs a good strong Mother. Can you be a good Mother?"

Pooja nodded as tears streamed down her face. Anakin brought his left hand up towards her face as he wiped the tears away, "We need to work on your self esteem. I love you and having a child with you may not be something that I thought of, but I think that it will be a good thing for both of us."

"I-I never thought of becoming a Mother either, I should have considered the possibilities but I just can't live without you at night."

"It isn't like the baby was created over all of the nights that we have spent in the last month Pooja, they say that all it takes is one time to create a baby and now we have one on the way."

"And you want this baby?" Pooja asked.

"Of course I do, I want any child that I am blessed with. Do you want this baby?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Pooja replied.

Anakin smiled at his girlfriend as he ran his hands up and down her sides, "How far along are you?"

"Four weeks," Pooja replied.

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "I need to make my disappearance soon. That way we can raise our baby in peace."

"I bet that Luke will be excited," Pooja stated.

"He will be," Anakin replied.

Pooja then slipped towards the edge of the bed as Anakin pulled her against his strong muscular form, "Where do you think that you're going off to?"

"To make you breakfast," Pooja replied.

"You aren't going anywhere, and you're not going to slave away in the kitchen for me. You can relax Pooja."

Pooja looked at her boyfriend in disbelief, "Who is going to feed you?"

"I took care of myself before you moved in and as long as you are pregnant with my child, I can once again take care of myself."

"Anakin, I think that you are taking the pregnancy to far. I mean you have things to..."

Anakin in response placed a finger on Pooja's lips, "Not another word."

"You really want this baby?" Pooja asked.

"Of course I do. I love you and what did I have us do?"

"You had me move in with you," Pooja replied.

"Of course I did, I am not just going to treat you like common trash just because you're pregnant. I think that this baby will be a good thing for both of us. I just want you to avoid being afraid of my anger."

"I-I am sorry, I just didn't know," Pooja replied.

Anakin shook his head, "Pooja, I love you, Of course I am happy to have a child with you."

Pooja in response spoke, "Hold me, Just hold me like you're doing for now. I feel so secure right now."

Anakin nodded as he stroked Pooja's hair.

Pooja looked at him as she spoke, "I just can't believe it, you really do love me."

"Of course I do, you're the one that loved me when I needed it the most," Anakin replied.

Pooja smiled at Anakin in response as he spoke, "How are you feeling?"

"Ok now, I think that I could use some of those crackers, they are what made me feel better yesterday."

"Oh yes, I saw that you had a box of them opened. I will go get them for you," Anakin replied as he moved away from Pooja and climbed out of the bed.

A few minutes later, Anakin climbed back in bed as he handed Pooja a plate full of crackers.

Pooja immediately started eating the crackers as Anakin spoke, "Why don't you just rest today? I mean I can figure something out for dinner and all. I don't want you pushing yourself with the baby."

"Ok," Pooja replied.

"Ani do you know if we are having a boy or a girl?" Pooja asked.

Anakin shook his head, "I can't tell yet, I tried to guess what we were having back when Padme was pregnant with Luke but I was wrong about Luke."

"You thought that Luke was a girl?" Pooja asked with a smile.

Anakin nodded in response as he climbed out of bed and prepared to dress, "I would love to spend the day with you and Luke, but I need to meet with Organa while I have time."

Pooja nodded in response as she watched Anakin dress.

"I am going to start thinking of names if that is alright," Pooja stated.

Anakin merely smiled, "Think of names all that you want my Love. In fact, you're welcome to name the baby if you want. I mean, Padme named Luke and I think that she did a good job."

Pooja smiled, "Thank you Anakin."

* * *

Anakin left the his bedroom to see Luke waiting for him, "Are you hungry Son?"

"Yes, where is Pooja?" Luke asked.

"She isn't feeling that well. She is going to rest for awhile."

"She wasn't feeling well the other day, that is why I helped her make dinner. Is she getting sick?" Luke asked.

"Follow me, I will make some breakfast while I tell you what is going on."

Luke nodded as he followed his Father into the kitchen.

Anakin then spoke, "How do you feel about being a brother Luke?"

Luke looked at his Father in shock, "I-I Don't know. I mean I wouldn't mind by any means."

"Good, because Pooja is pregnant. She is having your little brother or sister."

Luke looked at his Father in shock, "She's pregnant?"

Anakin nodded, "She is a month along."

"Why didn't she tell you? I mean she went down to the Med Lab two days ago. She had to have found out then."

"Because she was afraid," Anakin replied.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Pooja has no self esteem Luke. She has had a lot of pain in her life and all that she wants is to feel loved and wanted. She really doesn't want anything else. She watched her Dad, your Uncle die when she was only ten. It caused a lot of trauma for her so when we met, she just found herself wanting love."

"Is that why you always are together? I mean I know what goes on," Luke said in embarrassment.

Anakin's face reddened as he nodded, "Yes, that is why. I will tell you this, wait until you're married before you have sex."

"If you're telling me to wait, why aren't you waiting?" Luke asked.

Anakin frowned as he thought for a moment in silence.

He then spoke, "Because it doesn't matter."

"Why wouldn't it matter?" Luke asked.

"When your Mom and I married, it was the first time for both of us. We both had waited and it was love like none that I had ever shared. It was even more different than the love that I have shared with Pooja. By the time that I found Pooja, waiting didn't matter and Pooja was so desperate to feel loved and wanted that she gave her innocence to me."

"Oh," Luke replied.

"And I needed the love as much as she did so we both fell fast for one another without really thinking," Anakin added.

Luke nodded in silence.

"Just be careful. You only can give your virginity once Son. If you're not careful you will give it to someone who doesn't deserve it. I would hate for that to happen to you. I mean you can say I was lucky. I had Kenobi raising me from the age of nine and he never taught me about any of that stuff although he did have a secret relationship with one of the other Jedi Masters before her death."

"Oh," Luke replied.

Anakin said nothing more as he started to cook.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin had a plate of eggs cooked up for Luke along with a bowl of thick porridge.

Anakin at the same time, left the kitchen and took a plate of food into his bedroom for Pooja.

Pooja watched as Anakin entered the room with a trey of food and smiled as she spoke, "What is this?"

"Breakfast, just rest until you feel batter."

Pooja smiled, "Thank you Anakin."

Anakin smiled at the Former Senator in response as he handed the trey before kissing her on the lips, "I am going to go to meet with Organa, I love you Pooja."

"I love you too," Pooja replied.

Anakin then left the room as he headed towards the dinning table to eat.

At the same time Luke spoke, "Can I please go with you today?"

Anakin looked at his Son in shock, "To the Senate?"

"Maybe Organa will be willing to help us if he sees that we get along."

Anakin smiled at his Son in response as he spoke, "That is a good idea. I will go and tell Pooja. Go ahead and get your tunic and your boots on."

"Ok," Luke replied with a smile at his Father.

* * *

Bail Organa watched in shock and horror as four Stormtroopers entered his Office, followed by Grand Moff Tarkin who was carrying a Durasteel briefcase.

Tarkin looked at Bail before glancing at his eleven year old daughter, "Perfect, you will both die."

"W-What are you doing?" Bail asked nervously.

"Setting up your death," Tarkin stated with a dark smile.

Tarkin then spoke, "I am placing several small charges in the room with your bodies after I shoot you both. A small fire will start and it will appear that you and your daughter were victims of the fire," Tarkin stated with a smile as he pointed his blaster at Bail. He didn't hesitate as he fired his shot.

Tarkin then turned towards Leia, yet at the same time he was so lost in his bloodlust that he failed to hear the sound of the doors hissing open behind him as two lightsabers ignited.

As he put his finger to the trigger, he heard the sound of screaming behind him. He turned to see Darth Vader with a blue lightsaber and a small blonde haired boy with a green lightsaber. He immediately pointed his blaster at the boy as he fired, but the boy deflected Tarkin's shot and sent it back into Tarkin's left shoulder.

Tarkin screamed in shock and horror as a green lightsaber instantly penetrated his heart. He then fell to the ground dead.

"Dammit!" Anakin screamed as he looked at the room around him.

Bail Organa breathed in deeply, knowing that death was upon him.

He looked at Darth Vader and his Son. Kenobi had just started setting up a plan to rescue the boy a few weeks before. However, it appeared that the boy didn't need rescuing. He immediately spoke, "Anakin!"

Anakin knelt down besides Bail as he spoke, "I was present for Luke's birth and Padme's death."

Anakin breathed in deeply in shock, "You were there?"

"Y-Yes, as she died, she said that there was good in you. She knew that there was good in you. It looks like she was right."

Anakin nodded as he noticed Leia approaching her Father's side.

Bail then spoke, "S-She gave birth to twins."

"Twins?" Anakin asked in shock.

"Luke has a Sister."

"Where is she?" Anakin asked.

"P-Please tell me."

Bail nodded as he spoke, "Yoda said that they had to be split up."

"Of course he did, Palpatine would have sensed them together," Anakin replied.

"That is what he said, I-I always loved Padme like a daughter so I volunteered to take the girl."

At that moment, everything dawned upon eleven year old Leia as she stared at her adoptive Father and her biological Father. She was the daughter of Darth Vader.

She shivered in horror as Bail spoke, "Y-You have a second chance. You have them both now. Don't let Padme down and don't let me down. Make sure that that darkness burns with my body if any of it is left."

Bail then turned towards Leia as he spoke, "I told you who your Mother was and I told you that your Father died, but he only died from a certain point of view Leia. I was going to tell you when you were ready to face the truth. However, the time has come. He is not Vader. If he was, he would have let Tarkin kill us. What he did is what Anakin Skywalker would do not Vader, Love him he is..." Bail's words trailed off as tears came into Leia's eyes. She knelt down by her Father's corpse in tears as she looked at her Biological Father in shock.

Anakin breathed in deeply as he spoke, "Meet your Brother, Luke."

Leia nodded as tears came into her eyes.

Anakin then spoke, "I know how it is."

"Y-You don't know," Leia replied.

Anakin shook his head, "I watched my Mother die. I lost your Mother. I know how it feels to lose someone that you love."

Leia cried as she reluctantly accepted a comforting hug from Anakin.

At that moment, the door of Organa's office opened as two all to familiar droids entered the room.

"R2, I am certain that Senator Organa is perfectly fine."

At that moment C3PO looked ahead of him to see Organa's corpse and the chopped up bodies that littered the room, "Oh my, Goodness Gracious me, it is Darth Vader."

Anakin stood up as he spoke, "Shut up 3PO."

Anakin then spoke, "You have been with Leia this whole time R2?"

"BEEBVEEPBEEP."

"So 3PO's mind was wiped and you have known everything?"

"BEEPVEEPBEEP."

"I didn't kill him Tarkin killed him. We arrived here just in time to save Leia. I am taking Leia to my house. We will make it appear that she died with Bail. You are coming."

"BEEPVEEP?"

"Yes R2, you can serve the twins instead of me. I can imagine that you're still angry with me over Padme."

"BEEPVEEP."

"I know that she died because of me," Anakin replied in frustration.

"BEEPVEEPBEEPVEEP."

Anakin hung his head in shame, "You mean she lost the will to live because of me turning?"

R2 beeped a sad beep in response as Leia spoke, "How can you understand him?"

"I have spent a lot of time with this Droid young One and I built 3PO when I was nine?"

"You built that droid Dad?" Luke asked in shock.

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "Get Leia to our speeder."

At the same time Anakin removed his robe as he spoke, "Cover her up good. I will be there, I just have to set up an appropriate accident for everyone in this room."

Luke nodded in silence as he motioned for the still tearful Leia to follow him.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	12. Chapter 12

I apologize for the long delay, Life just got fast going for me and I got to busy. There should be at least one more update this week. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Also, if you haven't please check out my new Fic Darkness Still Remains. If you want me to update it this week post a review please if you haven't.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin headed towards his speeder after leaving Organa's office. He had set the office on fire much to his disdain. He in truth hated the idea of burning the body of the man that had protected his daughter for eleven years in such a inhumane way, but he had to do it unless he wanted Organa's actions to be in vain. It would appear that a bomb had been set in the Office and that Organa and Leia had both died in the explosion along with Tarkin.

Leia Organa no longer existed. For now on, Leia would be Leia Skywalker. Anakin also knew that he would have to worry about more angry Moffs besides Tarkin coming after the Organa family. Having Leia take the Skywalker name for certain would be in her best interests no matter what she wanted.

* * *

As Anakin approached the speeder, he noticed Luke hugging Leia tightly as she cried.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Leia as he spoke, "I know how you feel."

"I-I am going to live with you now?"

Anakin nodded as Leia continued to sob. He quietly climbed into the speeder as he drove off towards his Palace.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin landed his speeder as he looked at Leia who immediately spoke, "A large part of me is sad but a large part of me is also angry."

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Why didn't he tell me about you? I mean he told me that my Mom was a Senator, but he never told me about Luke or anything."

Anakin breathed in deeply, "What do you know about the Force Leia?"

"Not much, Dad, I mean Bail told me that it was something that was real and that it was where the Jedi and you and the Emperor got your powers."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "You also are very strong in the Force."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"I was the most Powerful Jedi that the Order ever produced. You and Luke are twins and you are both strong in the Force. Force sensitive twins are especially powerful. If you had been together following your Mother's death, the Emperor would have found you and most likely killed you."

"That is terrible," Leia replied.

"That is why you and Luke were separated with no knowledge of the other. You both are more powerful than you can imagine."

"So you're telling me that I can be like you? That is power that I could never have," Leia replied.

"You're wrong, trust me you have it. I can sense it in you right now. You will learn how to use it in time," Anakin replied.

Leia said nothing in response as she climbed out of the speeder with Luke.

She wordlessly followed her Father and Brother towards the nearby elevator with R2 and 3PO behind her.

Within moments, the three of them were heading towards the upper level of the Palace.

* * *

A few minutes later, Leia was in front of two double doors that hissed open as Anakin led her into his elaborate living chambers. Luke at the same time spoke, "Home sweet home."

At the same time, Leia noticed an all to familiar person that appeared in the room. She was in shock as she saw her Father hugging and kissing her friend, Pooja Naberrie.

It was in that moment that it dawned upon Leia, Darth Vader, no her real Father was the nice man that loved Pooja and gave her the love that she deserved.

As Pooja broke away from her boyfriend's embrace, she looked at Leia with a smile, "Hello Leia, what are you doing here?"

Pooja asked as she hugged Leia.

Anakin then spoke, "By the time that we got to Organa, he was dying. Tarkin shot him and he would have killed Leia if Luke hadn't acted."

"Luke killed Wilhuff Tarkin?" Pooja asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

Vader then spoke, "We also learned that your Aunt gave birth to twins."

Before Anakin could continue, Leia spoke, "Do you mean that Padme Amidala was my Mother?"

"Yes," Anakin replied as Pooja looked at her cousin in shock.

"Leia is my cousin?" Pooja asked.

"That is correct," Anakin replied.

Leia smiled, "I am glad that you're my cousin Pooja, I always liked you."

Pooja smiled at Leia in response as she hugged her, "I am sorry about Bail."

Leia nodded in silence as Anakin spoke, "I am going to tear my office up with Luke and the droids. Then I will get a bed set up for Leia."

"Can we go back to my D-Dad's I mean adopted Dad's apartment for my clothes?" Leia asked.

Anakin shook his head, "Write down your sizes and I will have Pooja go out and collect some stuff for you. As of now, you are dead. I set things up to make it appear that you burned in that building with Bail and Tarkin."

"Oh," Leia replied.

Anakin then turned and left the room as Pooja spoke, "Follow me Leia."

* * *

As Anakin tore his office apart he thought of what he could do now that his only plan had fallen through. Who could he trust with all of the power in the entire Galaxy? Who could he trust to have the people's best interests in mind?

At the same time, he stared at an image of Padme as he spoke, "If only you were here Angel."

As he stared at Padme's image he thought of Treyu, Treyu was the only one that he could trust. He would write Treyu down as sole heir to all of his power and wealth in the event of his death and then once he had disappeared, Treyu would take control of the Empire and do what had to be done to restore the Republic.

* * *

An hour later, Anakin found himself leaving his Lawyer's office after writing his will, something that he had never done. He immediately climbed into his speeder as he headed off towards Treyu's office hoping that he could catch Treyu before he left his Office for dinner.

* * *

Treyu Naberrie had just finished the last bit of paperwork in his office when he heard the doors hiss open. He looked to see Darth Vader standing right before him.

"What can I do for you Anakin?"

"I went to talk with Organa but Tarkin had already killed him."

"Tarkin decided to kill Organa?" Treyu asked in shock.

Anakin nodded, "That means that I have been forced to alter my plans."

"In what way?" Treyu asked.

"There is only one man alive that I can trust with the power that I am giving you."

"The kind of power that you're talking about is to much power for one man to be trusted with."

"That is why I am giving it to you instead of taking it myself. After I kill Palpatine I am going to make it appear that I was killed from inside of my palace. At the same time, I will be sneaking off of the Planet and towards Naboo with Pooja and my twins."

"Twins?" Treyu asked in shock.

"Padme gave birth to twins the day of her death. Leia Organa is Luke's twin sister."

"You mean that they were separated by Organa and the Jedi?" Treyu asked in anger.

"It had to be done in order to protect them. Together, they would have attracted Palpatine within days. They did what was best."

"If you say so," Treyu replied.

Anakin nodded, "I do say so."

"So what can I do to help you?"

"Contact Palpatine and tell him that you saw me leaving Organa's office shortly after his death and that you are convicted that I murdered Tarkin. That will be the last nail in the Coffin for him, he will come back for me and I will kill him."

"Very well Anakin, once this is over I am coming to Naboo to see Luke and Leia."

"I will be expecting you, you are listed as my soul heir in my will so shortly after my disappearance my lawyer will be serving you with everything. That will give you power to become Emperor."

"It will be the shortest reign of any Emperor that has ever existed in the Galaxy," Treyu stated with a smile.

Anakin laughed in response as he turned and left the office.

* * *

Luke stood inside of the training room as he practiced his lightsaber technique. At the same time, he turned to see two brown eyes staring at him.

"This is where you train?" Leia asked.

Luke nodded as he deactivated his lightsaber.

He looked at Leia with a smile as he spoke, "Do you like to swim?"

Leia's face brightened, "I love it, I used to swim on Alderaan all of the time. Pooja said that she was buying me a swimsuit."

"She's back."

"No she's not," Leia replied.

* * *

At that moment, the doors behind Leia hissed open as Pooja entered the room, "I set all of your new outfits inside of your room. Go ahead and pack them into the travel bag that I bought you, we will be leaving in the next few days to start our new life."

"Are you going to marry our Dad Pooja?" Leia asked.

Pooja shrugged, "I don't know. If he wants, we will marry. It all depends on what he wants."

"Oh," Leia replied.

At the same time Luke spoke, "He is here, I can sense him."

Pooja nodded as she walked out of the training room followed by the twins.

At the same time, she noticed Anakin entering the room with a medium sized box in his hands and a strong smell of freshly cooked food.

"I decided to pick something up and save us the trouble of cooking tonight."

Pooja merely smiled at her boyfriend in response as she led her family to the dining table.

A few minutes later, the Skywalker family gathered in silence as they ate.

Leia was silent for most of the meal as she thought of her dead adoptive Father and how fast her life had been changed in one day. When she had first woken, she was Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Now, she was Leia Skywalker, the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, all just in one day. Things had changed so fast that she was shocked and at the same time horrified.

Hours later, Leia climbed into her new bed as she closed her eyes in tears of shock from the day and the changes that she had faced.

* * *

As Pooja climbed into the bed that she shared with Anakin she spoke, "I can't tell you how shocked I am by today's revelations."

Anakin nodded, "The same is for me. I just wish that Padme had been able to see them. She is dead when it should have been me."

"I'm sorry Anakin," Pooja replied.

"So I have a few things that I want to tell you."

"I'm listening," Pooja replied.

"Palpatine will be coming for me once he pieces everything together. Once that happens, I will face him and if all goes well live through killing him. If for some reason I don't come back..."

"Anakin don't talk that way," Pooja replied.

"Just listen," Anakin replied in frustration.

Pooja nodded as Anakin spoke, "I am giving you a large amount of Money. It will be plenty to keep you and the twins and the baby set for life, should anything go wrong. If everything goes right, we will use it to start our lives together."

"Ok," Pooja replied as she moved closer to Anakin.

Anakin knew the look in Pooja's eyes all to well as she spoke, "I love you."

Anakin smiled at Pooja as he kissed her passionately on the lips. Pooja at the same time spoke, "I want you."

Anakin in response turned the lights off as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

* * *

"Daddy, no Daddy."

Anakin awoke to the sounds of muffled screams and much to his horror he realized that it was Leia. He quickly pushed Pooja to his side as gently as possible as he slipped his pants on before running out of the bedroom and towards Leia's room.

He opened the door to see Leia shaking in terror as he ran to the bed and hugged his daughter.

Hating doing what had to be done he spoke, "Daddy's here Leia. It's alright," Anakin stated as he hugged his daughter.

He knew that Leia wanted Bail, but Bail was gone. Bail was dead.

Anakin found himself relieved as Leia closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

He immediately laid Leia down on her Pillow as he turned and left the room.

Anakin then quietly climbed back onto bed and wrapped his arms around Pooja as he closed his eyes in exhaustion.

* * *

Pooja awoke the next morning and noticed Anakin's arms still wrapped around her tiny body. She looked at her boyfriend with a smile as she examined his sleeping features.

In many ways it amazed her that Anakin was already thirty three, because he looked like he was only in his mid twenties. She knew one thing, she was lucky to have ended up with him. She smiled as she reached out and touched his cheek. At the same time, she saw two steel blue eyes looking at her.

"Good morning," Anakin stated with a smile.

"Good morning," Pooja replied as she moved forward and met Anakin's lips with a firm kiss.

Pooja at the same time spoke, "I don't think that I could live a single night without you now."

"I will do my best to make it back and out of the fight," Anakin replied, knowing what Pooja was thinking about as he climbed out of bed and started to dress.

Just after slipping his pants on he reached for his tunic only to see it gone along with his sash.

"Sorry but I really feel like wearing your clothes for now,"

Anakin looked at Pooja noticing her dressed in his tunic with his sash wrapped around her waist making it look like she was wearing a mini skirt.

"You look wonderful in my tunic anyway," Pooja merely smiled as she walked alongside her boyfriend, and out of their bedroom.

* * *

Luke had awoken after a peaceful night of sleep, and had left his room to find Leia seated quietly on the couch in tears.

Knowing that his Father and Pooja were still asleep, he had joined her on the couch in an effort to comfort her. After an hour, she was finally in a good mood as Anakin and Pooja walked out of their bedroom.

"Good morning," Anakin called out as he walked into the living room with Pooja at his side.

Leia smiled as she spoke while doing her best to hide her shock at the appearances of her shirtless Father and Pooja who was wearing her Father's tunic like a nightgown much to her shock, "Was that you that came to me in the night?"

"Yes, It was," Anakin replied.

"Thank you," Leia stated much to Anakin's shock.

Anakin nodded, "I know what nightmares are like. I have had my share of them."

"From your Mother's death?" Leia asked.

"Yes, and your Mother's death too," Anakin replied.

Leia nodded as she spoke, "What ever happened to your Father?"

"I never had one," Anakin replied.

"Oh," Leia replied as her Father sat down on the couch across from her and Luke.

At the same time, she noticed Pooja sitting down on her Father's lap as her Father wrapped his arms around the former Senator.

"So do you like having a brother Leia?" Anakin asked.

Leia smiled, "I always wanted siblings so in all honesty I am pretty happy."

Anakin in response placed his hands on Pooja's stomach as he spoke, "Good, because you're going to have another."

Leia looked at her Father's hands which were resting firmly on her Cousin's stomach as everything dawned upon her, "You mean that Pooja is pregnant?"

"Yes," Anakin replied.

Leia smiled, "A baby brother or sister, can I help pick out clothes?"

"Of course," Pooja replied with a smile as she stood up.

Anakin at the same time stood up as he spoke, "We're going to go get some Caf and some fruit, we will be back in a minute."

* * *

As Anakin and Pooja left the room, Leia looked at Luke and spoke, "My other dad always said that it was wrong for people who weren't married to sleep together and have children. He said that if you really loved the person that you would wait until you were married," Leia whispered.

Luke shrugged, "That is kind of what Dad said. He said that it really doesn't matter to him anymore since Mom is dead. He did say that he is going to make thing right with Pooja though. I mean he told me that yesterday when we were driving towards the Senate."

"Oh, I wonder if it means that they will marry," Leia commented.

"Probably so," Luke replied.

"That doesn't bother me. I wouldn't mind having Pooja as a stepmom, I always liked her."

"That makes me feel really good," Pooja stated as she entered the room with a plate of fruit.

Luke and Leia's faces both reddened as Luke spoke, "H-How much did you hear?"

"Just when Leia talked about me being your stepmom," Pooja replied.

Luke and Leia both exchanged glances of relief in response.

* * *

Byss: Emperor's Mansion:

Palpatine sat on the porch of his mansion on his retreat on Byss as an image of Moff Treyu Naberrie appeared before him.

"Treyu? What can I do for you?"

"I wish to discuss a few things with you your Majesty."

"Let's hear them," Palpatine replied.

"First off I don't know what happened to Organa or why you had him killed, but I know that you would never have allowed Grand Moff Tarkin to be murdered in cold blood by Lord Vader."

"Murdered you say?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, I saw Vader walk out of Organa's office where Tarkin was last seen. There was a fire that erupted shortly after. Organa is dead along with his daughter and Wilhuff Tarkin and several Clones. I think that Vader has gone Mad."

It was in that moment that everything dawned upon Palpatine, he had sensed a mysterious shift in the Force. He had wondered what it was. It was as though a Sith or Jedi had died. Vader had been redeemed. He didn't know how. He only knew that the Sith Lord was redeemed. He now had one choice, he had to kill his Apprentice.

"You know that I have never forgiven him for killing my Sister don't you?" Treyu asked.

"I can't blame you, Padme was a special woman," Palpatine replied.

"I want to be the one to finish him once you have him subdued, for Padme please as payment for my loyalty."

"Agreed, when I defeat him, I will let you kill him."

"Thank you your Majesty," Treyu replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Coruscant: Two days later:

Anakin awoke with Pooja sleeping securely in his arms.

As he kissed her forehead, she opened her eyes as he spoke, "I'm glad that you were able to sleep in this morning."

"It was the crackers that I had in the night that prevented another horrible case of morning sickness," Pooja replied.

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "The Emperor left Byss yesterday, he will be here today. I want you to be ready to leave the planet with Luke. If things go according to my plans, I will join you. If things don't work out though..."

"Anakin, If you go I have no one left."

Anakin in response placed a hand on Pooja's stomach, "That is not true. You have a beautiful baby that will be coming into the universe in eight months. If I go, you will have a child that I left you with that will love you and you also will have Luke and Leia."

Pooja nodded as she felt Anakin's warm arms pulling her against his body, "I can't live without nights like last night, please be careful."

"I will, don't worry, I will kill the old man within the day."

Pooja smiled at her boyfriend in response.

* * *

Luke opened his bedroom door to see Leia standing before him as she spoke, "Which shuttle should I put my bags into?"

"Did you happen to see that one ship that looked like a freighter?"

Leia frowned, "Yes, it looks like it belongs to a smuggler."

"Dad said to put everything in there. We are going to pose as refugees until we get to Naboo."

"Can you pilot that ship?" Leia asked.

"You mean if something happens to Dad?"

"Yes," Leia replied.

"Easily, R2 and I both have that ship pretty well figured out," Luke replied while failing to tell his Sister the one secret that he had been ordered to keep by his Father.

Luke silently then turned to his bags as he picked them up. He then spoke, "I will walk down with you."

"Ok," Leia replied with a smile at her Brother.

Anakin and Pooja stood side by side together as they cooked breakfast.

At the same time, the couple heard footsteps as Luke and Leia walked into the room.

"Are all of your bags accounted for?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"Good, I am going to head to the Imperial Palace after breakfast, Palpatine will be on the planet within two hours."

Luke nodded in response.

Anakin at the same time poured out a large helping of eggs onto a plate for Luke before serving out a helping for himself as well as a helping for Pooja and Leia.

"I know that they are just eggs, but they are good for the morning."

Luke nodded as he took a fork and headed for the dining table while dreading what he was going to have to do after breakfast.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, after the Skywalker family had finished breakfast, Anakin hugged Pooja tightly as he gave her a kiss, "If I don't come back, promise me that you will stay here for our baby."

"I-I promise," Pooja replied as tears came into her eyes.

Anakin shook his head as he spoke, "Remember, you gave me peace, in all of my life of death and destruction, you made me feel like I was somebody again. The Only person that has ever done what you did for me is Padme."

"A-And you have no idea just what you did for me," Pooja replied in tears.

Anakin kissed Pooja firmly as he turned and hugged his last two living pieces of Padme.

"Protect your Sister and Pooja, I am counting in you Luke," Anakin stated as he hugged his Son.

At the same time, he looked at Leia and spoke, "I am sorry for all that happened in your life. I made so many mistakes, and I want you to know that everything that I have done has been for you and Luke although it was in the wrong way until recently."

Leia nodded as her Father stood up.

Anakin kissed Pooja one last time as he took one last look at his family before turning and leaving.

Luke then spoke, "Follow me."

Leia and Pooja both followed Luke without questioning towards the hanger.

* * *

Once they had arrived in the hanger, Luke led his family onboard the simple medium sized freighter where R2 and 3PO were already waiting.

As Luke headed for the cockpit 3PO spoke, "Master Luke, are we not supposed to wait for Master Anakin?"

"Of course we are, I just need to be alone," Luke lied as R2 followed the young boy.

"R2, did you not hear him? He says that he needs to be alone."

"VEEPBEEPBEEP."

"Don't tell me to shut up, I am programed to understand humans, you are just a greasy mechanic."

"BEEPVEEPBEEPVEEP."

"Make yourself invisible? What do you mean make yourself invisible?"

R2 said nothing in response as he entered the cockpit with Luke as the doors immediately closed.

Luke glanced at R2 and spoke, "Go ahead and raise the boarding ramp, are the engines warmed?"

"BEEPVEEP."

"Good, I hate doing this, but it has to be done," Luke replied as he started the ship up.

Luke moved towards the controls as he spoke, "Make sure that that door is locked, I can't deal with Pooja while I am flying."

"BEEPBEEP."

Luke nodded as he started to fly the ship out of his Father's palace hanger.

Pooja looked at Leia in horror, "What is going on? Why are we flying?"

"I don't know, I thought that we were waiting for Dad," Leia replied nervously.

Pooja nodded as she got up and stumbled towards the cockpit.

Much to her horror, she found that the door was locked.

"Luke, let me in. Luke let me in," Pooja cried in tears.

Luke hated being so cruel and having to ignore his cousin but his Father's orders were orders and he had to abide by them.

* * *

As Anakin stood inside of the Emperor's throne room within the Imperial Palace, he was not one bit surprised when his Comlink started to buzz. He immediately answered it as the hysterical Pooja spoke, "Ani, Luke has complete control of the freighter and he isn't stopping or listening to us."

"I know Pooja, listen to me very carefully, Palpatine will be able to sense the twins and our child. If that happens, he will come for you instead of me. I have to have you off of the planet before he lands. I knew that you wouldn't listen to me, so I had Luke follow my orders. This was planned two days ago."

Anakin could tell that Pooja was in shock as he spoke, "Luke knows what he is doing, I just want you to sit down and relax. I will meet you once he is dead. I had to do it for our baby."

"Ok Anakin," Pooja nervously replied.

"That's my girl, just sit down with Leia, Luke is going to go into hyperspace in any minute. When he does, he will you right out of the system and I will meet you there once the job is done, now destroy your Comlink so that nobody can trace your signal."

"Ok Ani," Pooja replied.

Anakin smiled, "I love you my Love, just rest easily."

"I'll try, I love you too," Pooja replied as the connection was severed by Luke's sudden jump into hyperspace.

Anakin at that given moment, felt a dark chill in the air, Palpatine had arrived, He smiled, He had taken his time to set a few charges within the throne room. If all went according to planned, the room would explode once he was out of the throne room. He had a hidden ship that was in one of the many public hangers that covered the planet of Coruscant. He would disguise as a spacer and make his way off world unnoticed once Palpatine was dead.

* * *

Palpatine walked down the boarding ramp of his Shuttle with a dark smile, Vader was waiting for him within his Throne room. Waiting for the slaughter, Palpatine knew that it was a matter of one them dying. He didn't even bother bringing guards to his aide. All that he could do was fight Vader and hope that his Mastery of the Force would allow him to triumph over the light side of the Force. He smiled wickedly as he started to walk towards his Throne room, in anticipation of the coming fight.

* * *

Anakin watched as the Emperor entered the Throne room and walked up the stairway and towards his Throne. Anakin smiled, he stood only inches away from the throne and there was a detonator directly on the Throne, he had a special plan for Palpatine. One that he couldn't wait to execute.

Palpatine coldly smiled at him, "I should have known that you were to weak to be a Sith Lord Vader. I mean the fact that you joined the Dark Side over love was enough of an indictor. I just was to blind at the time, to realize that you would fail me as an Apprentice."

Anakin smirked, "You also failed to anticipate me learning about what really happened to Padme. I know that I didn't kill her. I also know that I have children with her whose lives I wasn't a part of for eleven years. I am done with the Empire," Anakin stated as he activated his blue lightsaber. He immediately moved towards the Emperor forcing the Sith Master to activate his lightsaber in defense.

Anakin attacked Palpatine in a ruthless frenzy, not willing to give the Sith Master one bit of rest. Palpatine found himself struggling to keep up with Anakin's attacks as Anakin Made advance after advance upon him.

Palpatine at the same time, felt a burn in his lower legs as Anakin's lightsaber removed his legs.

Anakin smiled as the Emperor fell head first down one story towards the lower level of the Throne Room.

He immediately jumped down and pulled out a pair of stun cuffs as he noticed Palpatine failing to move his arms. Palpatine was in complete shock from the loss of his legs and his apparent paralysis. Palpatine no doubt had had his spine snapped the moment that he had hit the broken caf table that his broken body was laying upon.

Anakin smiled upon the once powerful Sith Master as he used the Force to guide Palpatine towards the waiting Throne.

He immediately headed to the Throne and used his stun cuffs to secure Palpatine safely to the throne as he spoke, "Your guards are going to have fun removing you from that Throne. Farewell my Master," Anakin stated as he used the Force to shatter the glass of the large window that was directly behind Palpatine's throne.

Anakin at the same time turned Palpatine to the point that he was facing the City, "Take a look at your Empire, and watch as it dies with you, you have ten seconds," Anakin stated as he activated his grappling hook. He immediately tested the grip on the Durasteel wall as he jumped down towards the ground.

* * *

As he made his decent down the side of the Palace, with his dark robes flapping in the breeze he heard an explosion followed by a rain of burning debris from the Throne room above him.

He smiled as he came down to a flat level. He looked and noticed a nearby travel bag that he had set in the spot the day before. He also noticed a small pile of burning debris directly below him. He immediately stripped himself of his Sith robes and threw them into the fire as he dressed in the Spacer's suit that was waiting for him in the bag. He then used the Grappling cable and continued to climb down the side of the Palace in his Spacer's disguise and smiled, he was completely unnoticed.

Once he was in the streets, he was just another being in a population of trillions. He quickly started his jog towards the public hanger bay.

Anakin smiled, his face was covered by his piloting helmet, he was in a grey spacer's suit, he looked like millions of pilots that left Coruscant every day. No one would remember him.

* * *

Within ten minutes, he was within an old starfighter that he had obtained from a used Starfighter lot on Corellia, it was an old module that most clone pilots had flown during the war but a type that many common spacers and mercenaries now used.

He started the ship up as an Imperial Officer approached him to check his ID Docs, "Mind taking off your helmet?" Anakin frowned under his helmet hoping that he wouldn't be recognized by the young Officer whom he could tell wasn't weak minded. The Officer however seemed more impressed with his Starfighter, "Is this arc 170 customized?"

"Yes, I bought it at the end of the war and customized it myself."

"There were a lot of sweet deals back then. I wish that I had been old enough to buy something and build it up."

"Oh, it was so worth it. I think it will last me another twenty years."

"Do you do all of your modifications yourself?"

"Yes, it is the way to go if you're mechanically inclined."

"I certainly am that, I will have to take your advice."

At the same time, the Officer's comlink buzzed, "I have to take this call. You are cleared to leave."

Anakin smiled, "Thank you."

Anakin then slipped his helmet back on as he climbed into his Starfighter and started it up.

At the same time, he noticed the young Officer running out towards him. No doubt, all cruisers were grounded because of the sudden mysterious attack on the Emperor's Palace.

Anakin simply pretended not to notice the Officer as he flew into the Atmosphere of Coruscant and away from the planet.

Within mere minutes, he was in Hyperspace.

He smiled as he reached for the nearby zero gravity life support suit that was laying on the floor of the fighter. He slowly and silently started to slip the suit on as he waited for the Fighter to drop out of Hyperspace.

* * *

Ten light years away from Coruscant:

Luke looked at the monitor within the cockpit of the freighter that he was piloting with a smile as his Father's ship was picked up by the sensors. He had already sensed his Father's presence but seeing the ship on the sensors made him smile. He looked at R2 and spoke, "Go ahead and seal off that area by the boarding ramp and then decompress it."

"VEEPBEEP."

Luke then stood up and left the cockpit and headed into the ship's lounge where he noticed his tearful cousin hugging his sister, "Good news Pooja."

"He is alive?" Pooja asked hopefully.

"He will be boarding any minute, follow me towards the boarding ramp."

Pooja didn't have to be told twice, she eagerly got up and followed her cousin down the hallway with Leia at her side.

* * *

Pooja was soon greeted with the sight of a figure dressed in a spacesuit floating up the boarding ramp as Luke activated his comlink, "R2, raise the boarding ramp and deactivate the Force field."

Within moments, the boarding ramp was raised as the Force field was lowered. Pooja watched as the large being before her removed his helmet.

Right before her was the face of Anakin Skywalker.

Without a word, she rushed towards Anakin and smiled as she felt his arms wrapping around her followed by a kiss.

Anakin then looked at Luke and spoke, "Go ahead and get us out of here before that Starfighter blows."

"Yes Father," Luke replied as he left the room.

Pooja then spoke, "Let me help you get out of this suit."

Anakin smiled, "That would be nice."

Within moments, Anakin was stripped down to the Pilot's disguise that he had worn through the city of Coruscant. He eagerly kicked the Spacesuit away as Pooja spoke, "Get that ridiculious outfit off right this second!"

Anakin laughed, "You don't like it?"

"Not at all, what happened to your robes?"

"I left them to burn with the Emperor."

"What exactly did you do to him?" Leia asked.

"I fought him and defeated him. Then, I left him chained to his Throne as he blew up with the Throne Room. The Cameras leading into the Throne room have me recorded as entering, so everyone will believe that I died in the explosion."

"Oh," Leia replied.

Anakin then left the room as Pooja hugged Leia. At the same time, Pooja felt the ship shake as it made the jump into hyperspace.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin entered the room clad in a dark brown robe and his usual black tunic and military grade pants.

Pooja looked at the robe with a smile, "That robe isn't like your other black robes."

"No, this is one of my robes from back when I was a Jedi, I collected a few of them from the Temple. I won't be recognized as Vader as easily. Plus, I don't have my yellow eyes that most people know me for."

"You haven't had those for awhile," Pooja replied.

"Well, few have seen my face anyway's, I just know that I won't be recognized. Once Treyu does his thing, people will be to accepting of the Jedi survivors so it doesn't matter if they recognize me as Anakin Skywalker."

"It does matter if girls recognize you because you're taken," Pooja firmly replied.

Anakin laughed as he sat down next to Pooja and wrapped his arms around her.

At the same time, Luke walked into the lounge and spoke, "We will reach Naboo in around two days."

"Good, once we get there we will get rid of this ship."

"Do you even have a plan for that?" Luke asked.

"I certainly do, there is a company off of Naboo that has already agreed to buy this ship so that they can transport some of the plasma from the plant in Theed to other systems. They always are in need of an extra freighter."

Luke nodded in silence as he sat down next to Leia.

Leia then spoke, "So everyone now thinks that Darth Vader is dead?"

"Well, I am certain that old Kenobi won't fall for my death."

"Kenobi?" Luke asked in shock.

"My old Master."

"The one that you called Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Why?" Anakin asked.

"No reason, there was just this weird old Wizard that lived on Tattooine in the dune sea named Ben Kenobi. Uncle Owen never liked him. I tried to talk to him when I got the chance but Uncle Owen always got mad at me."

"I can make a bet that your Ben Kenobi and my Obi-Wan Kenobi are one of the same Son. He is probably the one that took you to Tattooine. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a part in separating you and Leia. He knows just as I do how dangerous life would be for the two of you if you were together."

"Do you think that he will come looking for us?" Luke asked.

"If I know Kenobi, he is probably already looking for us," Anakin replied with a smile.

* * *

Ok that is it for now, yes for those of you that have been asking, you will see Obi-Wan in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. The Next update will be up after the weekend on either Monday or Tuesday.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	14. Chapter 14

Alderaan:

Obi-Wan Kenobi listened to the Holonet report concerning the deaths of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine in disbelief. It was a lie, he would have sensed his former Padawan's death if what he was hearing was in fact true. He sighed as he got up from his seat as Organa's faithful guard, Captain Antilles entered the room.

"There isn't much left of the Viceroy Sir, he burned in the fire. The Princess is also gone General."

"No she isn't I didn't feel her death."

"With respect Sir, I don't know much about the Force, but are you certain that you would know if she was dead?"

"As powerful as she is, I would know even if I had never met her."

"What can I do to help? The Organa family is gone, I have no obligations. What can I do to help you?"

"Take me to Coruscant to investigate and then we will part ways. Keep my knowledge to yourself."

"I understand Sir," the pilot replied with a bow as he spoke, "You can go ahead and follow me right now."

Obi-Wan nodded in response.

* * *

Naboo: Two days later:

Anakin smiled as he led his family towards one of their two newly purchased speeders.

He looked at Pooja and spoke, "Did you contact your Mom?"

"Yes, I told her that I was bringing my boyfriend and his two children, she said that she would be waiting for me."

"Did she say anything about us living together?" Anakin asked.

Pooja shook her head, "No, she didn't and I doubt that she is going to say anything out of fear of me not staying if she does."

"Sounds like she is pretty lonely," Luke commented.

"It does," Anakin replied.

Anakin at the same time spoke, "Are you and Leia still sure that you want me around based on what happened between you and your Mother?"

"You are all I've got, I don't want to live with my lying Uncle Owen," Luke stated.

"You tried to save her because you loved her and R2 showed us footage that proves that she lost the will to live, you didn't kill her," Leia commented.

Anakin nodded as tears poured out of his eyes, he had told his children the dark truth of what had happened to Padme during their voyage towards Naboo. Much to his surprise, they had taken it fairly well although it did help when R2 revealed footage that proved that Padme lost the will to live. Footage that caused him to cry for an entire day.

Pooja was the only one that had managed to pull him out of the depressive slump although Anakin was surprised at how well his children had taken the truth about their Mother and him hurting her.

"Just remember Ani, you didn't kill her. She died because of Palpatine and because of all of the other problems."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

Pooja breathed in deeply as she spoke, "I was looking through some of her medical files. I have access to them because of the fact that I am family. I was looking at them while you unloaded our ship, and I found something very interesting."

"What did you find?" Anakin nervously asked.

"She had this rare condition that she was diagnosed with when she was twenty. She was born with it, it basically can cause a slower blood flow and heartbeat during birth and in some cases stopping the body from functioning. I think that that condition also had a hand in killing her."

Anakin felt tears in his eyes, "Why wouldn't she have told me?"

"Because she didn't want to burden you," Pooja replied.

Anakin felt tears in his eyes as Pooja hugged him, Pooja at the same time spoke, "I'll drive, Luke you follow me with Leia and the droids."

Luke nodded as he climbed into the speeder behind his Father and Pooja's Speeder.

Leia at the same time, climbed in alongside her brother as she spoke, "Do you think that Dad will put us in school?"

"I think that time will tell," Luke replied as he followed Pooja through the beautiful city.

* * *

Luke almost felt like he was walking into a dream, after living his whole life on Tattooine before moving to Coruscant, a beautiful quaint planet like Naboo was shocking to his young mind as he followed his Father towards their new home.

Soon, Luke found himself in front of a large house with large overgrown shrubs and flowers along with trees that needed to be cut back. He pulled into the driveway as his Father spoke, "Go ahead and follow Pooja inside."

Luke nodded as Leia climbed out of the speeder.

Pooja walked with Anakin behind her as Luke noticed the door of the large house opening.

* * *

Luke noticed a pretty yet skinny dark haired woman answer the door whom appeared to be battered down by days and nights of crying. She had traces of tears in her eyes and she looked as though she hadn't combed her hair in days. Luke noticed Pooja hugging the woman tightly as his Father motioned for him to follow him inside.

Anakin watched as Sola broke away from Pooja, "So this is your boyfriend?"

"Yes Mom," Pooja replied.

At the same time, Sola did a double take on Anakin as she gasped in shock, "Anakin Skywalker, you are the one who has ripped my daughter off of her feet?"

"I think we kind of took each other's hearts together," Anakin replied.

Sola nodded as she looked at Luke and Leia, "And who are these two youngsters."

"This is my Son Luke and my Daughter Leia, they are Padme's children."

Sola smiled as she looked at Leia, "You young lady look just like your Mother at age eleven. How I miss her."

Anakin at the same time spoke, "If you don't mind, I am going to let them unload our stuff while we talk inside, there is a lot that you need to know."

Sola nodded as she motioned for Anakin to follow her into her dark living room.

Anakin at the same time looked around the house noticing dust on the tables and how all of the blinds were shut. There was no doubt that Sola needed someone in her life. She was all alone and in pain.

She needed family and a reason to go on.

Anakin silently sat down on the couch as Sola spoke, "What happened to my Sister?"

Anakin hung his head in shame as he started to lead his Former Sister in law through the tragic tale leading up to Padme's death.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sola looked at Anakin in tears, "So you were so afraid of losing her that you became the Galaxy's most feared man?"

"What would you have done to save Darred?" Anakin asked.

"If I had a guarantee that he was going to live, I may have very well done the same thing," Sola replied as tears streamed down her face.

"I think that we understand each other Sola, I'm not asking for you to forgive me and if you don't want me here or with Pooja, I will respect your wishes."

Sola glanced at Pooja and shook her head, "She looks happier than she has in eight years not that I should be talking, stay. I need help, look at my house and me, I-I need a family. All I had in the last few years after Darred's death was raising my daughters, but now that they are grown up, I really have no purpose," Sola replied.

Anakin nodded as Sola spoke, "I will have to tell my parents everything, I will invite them over in a few days."

At the same time, Luke and Leia entered the room as Sola spoke, "Have you two picked out rooms yet?"

"We didn't know where you wanted us."

Sola smiled, "We have a lot of empty rooms at this house. I mean, I have Ryoo's old room. I think that Pooja will probably take her old room back, and we have two other rooms. Aside from Pooja's room, you can have whatever you want, just don't fight," Sola stated with a smile.

Anakin smiled as Sola looked back at them, "Are you planning to put them in school?"

"I think it would be nice for Luke to do that instead of just a computer school alone at home."

"Do they have school supplies and clothes?"

"Only what we were able to bring from Coruscant. Leia needs some more clothes and the same is for Luke."

"Can I please take them shopping?" Sola asked hopefully.

Anakin looked Sola in the eyes with a smile, "Yes, you may take them shopping."

It was difficult to describe in words the look of joy that Anakin and Pooja saw in Sola's eyes, it was almost as though her self esteem had been boosted based on how quickly the smile crossed her face. Pooja swore that it was the first smile that she had seen on her Mother's face since the day before her Father's death.

Anakin looked at Pooja with a smile as he whispered to her, "I think that we should tell her about the baby, she needs some purpose and it would be good for her self esteem."

Pooja nodded as she looked at her Mother, "Mom, there is something that Anakin and I also have to tell you."

Pooja then breathed in deeply as she spoke, "I'm pregnant."

Sola looked at her daughter in shock, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm a month along."

Anakin smiled as he noticed Sola processing the words as she spoke, "So I'm going to be a grandmother in a month?"

"Yes," Pooja replied with a smile.

Sola felt tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged her daughter while placing a hand on her daughter's stomach, "We better start with the baby room. I am going to have to start shopping for baby clothes and toys. Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"Mom, I am only a month along," Pooja replied.

"Oh-Oh of course, I'm sorry, I just haven't had so much joy in one day in almost ten years."

"I can tell, I think the same is for Pooja and I. I mean we fell for one another because we both wanted to be loved," Anakin commented

Sola nodded as she spoke, "I want to go see how the twins are doing, I better get some blankets for their bed."

Anakin smiled as Sola left the room.

Pooja at the same time looked at Anakin in shock, "That is my Mother from the day before my Dad's death, I haven't seen her this happy in years."

Anakin smiled, "How about we get busy? If you feel well enough, we should start dusting this house and getting some light into here. We need to make it look like someone lives here."

Pooja nodded , "And the garden, Do you know anything about gardening?"

"I can learn, I will cut those bushes back tomorrow. I will have Luke help me."

Pooja smiled at her boyfriend in response.

* * *

For the next few hours, Sola busied herself helping Luke and Leia unpack their clothing while taking notes of what they needed for school. She found herself filled with so much happiness over the prospect of having her nephew and niece in her life that she found herself forgetting about the grief that had consumed her for the last eight years.

Anakin at the same time was heading into the kitchen when he saw something that shocked him, he noticed a blaster laying on the table along with a letter.

He picked up the letter in horror as he spoke, "Pooja!"

Pooja heard Anakin calling for her and hurried to his side as she spoke, "What is it?"

"Your Mother has been suicidal. Look at this letter. She had the blaster on the table."

Pooja looked at her boyfriend in horror, "Are you certain?"

"Read it," Anakin replied.

* * *

_Ryoo, Pooja,_

_If you are reading this, you have found me._

_I can imagine that you are wondering why I did this, but there are a lot of reasons. One is your Father. I just can't go on anymore. It was never the same after his death. All that I had after he died was the fact that I needed to raise you two. Well, now you both are adults, Pooja, I am very proud of you for becoming like your Aunt and Ryoo, you are a girl after my own heart. I just know that neither of you need me and no one else needs me. I mean, my parents can do just fine without me. They have the two of you. I don't really think that Padme needs me and her baby is gone, I really am not needed or wanted by anyone. No one ever calls me or comes to see if I am alive or cares._

_No one likes me or wants me, yes, Palo Reliaz may come to ask me out, but he wants nothing more than my body and my good looks. He doesn't love me, I don't even know if anyone loves me anymore or if anyone cares. I just can't do it anymore. I am all alone. Look at the house, it is dark, the flowers are overgrown, the shrubs are untrimmed, the place looks like it is abandoned and I feel like I am nothing but a waste._

_I see you craving affection and love Pooja and I hope that you find it, I just know that you will be fine, I am so sorry for being so weak, I just can't do it anymore._

_I love you, _

_your Mother_

* * *

At the same time, Anakin heard footsteps as he turned around to see Sola staring at him.

Pooja quickly turned around and spoke, "What is with this blaster and this suicide letter Mom?"

Sola hung her head in shame, "I-I was having a bad day. I-I changed my mind after you called me, I just felt like I wasn't needed."

"So you were going to just shoot yourself and leave Ryoo and I to pick up the pieces?" Pooja asked.

"I think that seeing those twins and you pregnant changed my mind by a hundred in eighty degrees."

Sola at the same time reached for the blaster in Anakin's hand and spoke, "Does Leia know how to use a blaster?"

"Why yes, of course she does," Anakin replied.

"Than I will give this to her so that you don't have to worry, this was Padme's blaster."

"That is a good idea," Anakin replied.

"How long have you been suicidal for?" Pooja asked.

"Ever since you and Ryoo moved out. I just feel so alone and unwanted."

"Do you really want your parents to bury another daughter? They already lost Padme, do they deserve to have to bury you?" Anakin asked.

"Does it matter? Padme was the one that did everything, I was just the housewife and widow. She has way more achievements than I do in her short twenty seven year life. Had she lived, she probably would be way ahead of me in greatness, and my brother, I just saw him on the news, he is now Emperor. I-I am just a nobody."

"Treyu cares about you, he just doesn't call on you because of the fact that you asked him to stay away," Anakin replied.

Sola sighed, "Look, I realize that I made a mistake, can you please let it go?" Sola asked.

"Anakin, they used to teach us in school that it takes only one friend to prevent someone from falling into crime or doing this very thing that my Mom was about to do when we arrived."

"You have a point," Anakin replied as he looked at Sola and spoke, "It looks like we saved your life. What do you have for food?"

"Nothing really," Sola replied.

"I'll make a list Ani, you can go shopping."

"That sounds good," Anakin replied with a smile.

Pooja nodded as Sola looked at her wrist Chrono, "We need to lock the doors and turn the lights off."

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Palo comes on every Friday night to call on me for a date, I just hide from him."

Pooja shook her head, "I am going to tell him to leave and not to step one foot on our family property again."

Anakin smiled, "I'll back you."

"I'll call you out if I need you, I want to do the deed myself, because we are taking care of Mom now."

Anakin laughed, "I am looking forward to seeing this."

"I think that I might just watch," Sola replied.

Sola then spoke, "I am going to go give Leia the blaster."

"Wait until after we deal with Palo, I hear a speeder pulling up," Anakin commented.

Pooja at the same time, stormed towards the door in anger.

* * *

Luke and Leia had just noticed the sound of a speeder as Leia spoke, "It looks like some rich guy in a speeder."

"You're rich," Luke replied.

"But my other Dad used his money for good things," Leia replied.

"Good point," Luke replied as he rushed to the window to notice a man down below them approaching the house dressed in a fancy outfit.

* * *

Palo Reliaz had to admit that he was surprised to see two brand new Speeders in Sola's driveway along with Pooja Naberrie who walked out of the house with a cold stare in her eyes.

Pooja glared at Palo and spoke, "Palo, you need to leave, you are not to come here ever again, I don't want you around my Mother."

"I think that that is for her to decide since the door is wide open Pooja dear, move out of my way."

Pooja shook her head as Palo spoke, "Do I need to ask you or push you," Palo asked as he firmly shoved Pooja back several steps.

"Anakin!"

Anakin Skywalker stepped out of the house in anger as Pooja spoke, "He shoved me."

Anakin stepped forward as Palo spoke, "Who might you be?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker, Pooja's boyfriend, you can apologize to Pooja and then you can leave."

"I don't take orders from Renegade Jedi criminals. I mean you are the Hero with No Fear aren't you?"

Anakin in response punched Palo with his Mechanical hand as he spoke, "As I recall, Treyu declared all Jedi to be friends of the Empire yesterday. You better catch up on your news Reliaz," Anakin stated as he used the Force to raise Palo into the air. At the same time, Anakin used the Force to turn Palo upside down as he spoke, "Now apologize to Pooja or I will drop you on the head."

Palo shivered as he spoke, "Please, just put me down."

Anakin in response used the Force to bring Palo just inches from his face as he looked Palo in the eye, "You will never come here again, you will never make advances on Sola again and if you lay a hand on anyone from this family, I will tear you up and feed you to the beasts that roam the lakes and oceans of this beautiful planet," Anakin firmly stated.

"O-Ok, P-Pooja, I am sorry, I won't come again."

"Good answer," Anakin stated as he let Palo fall to the ground, Pooja at the same time started to laugh as he noticed a prominent wet spot that was near Palo's groin and pouring down his legs. Anakin at the same time spoke, " And Palo, if you ever ever touch Pooja again, I'll kill you."

Palo found himself trembling as his wet spot grew, "Looks like you had an accident," Pooja stated with a laugh. Palo in embarrassment turned and ran towards his speeder as Anakin and Pooja laughed along with Luke and Leia who were watching the scene from above as Anakin placed his hands on Pooja's stomach, "Is the baby alright?"

"Any Skywalker can survive a little roughness, it was no more intense than what we did last night together," Pooja replied as she found herself continuing to laugh.

Pooja soon found herself filled with tears of laughter as she entered the house. At the same time, she noticed her Mother smiling, "I saw that wet spot from the window."

"He deserved it, if he ever touches Pooja again, I will kill him," Anakin stated.

"I believe it," Sola replied.

Anakin at the same time noticed Luke and Leia running down the stairs as Luke spoke, "Dad, did you see how wet his pants were?"

Anakin laughed in response, "I don't think that we will be seeing him again."

"Now that he is taken care of, I think that I am going to go get some groceries for dinner, do you mind if I take Luke?" Sola asked.

"Not at all, Luke you help your Aunt out with whatever she needs, and if Palo comes, point your lightsaber at him."

Luke smiled in response as he followed his Father out of the room.

* * *

Ok, that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will try to have another update up this week.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	15. Chapter 15

Coruscant:

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked through the Senate Hallways in silence for the first time in eleven years as he was led by a young Imperial Officer.

He had no idea as to how Moff Treyu would receive him. He had heard that Treyu was welcoming to Jedi Knights, but he found himself wondering just how much of that was fact.

As he approached what used to be the Emperor's office he glanced at the Officer and spoke, "Do you need my lightsaber?"

"No Sir, Treyu has stated that he trusts you."

Obi-Wan nodded as he entered the room.

He walked into the Office and noticed Treyu glancing at him in silence.

He had dealt with Treyu several times during the Clone Wars and had always found himself respecting the Man. He only hoped that the eleven years of Imperial influence had not changed Treyu's attitude towards him.

Treyu calmly spoke, "Welcome General Kenobi. I am pleased to see you back on Coruscant."

"Thank you Moff Treyu, I am to understand that Vader and Palpatine are dead."

"That is correct," Treyu replied while appearing as honest as possible. Had it not been for Obi-Wan's Force bond with Anakin, Treyu would have even convinced him.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Vader set up the explosion, there is no doubt in my mind that he disappeared and went into hiding for whatever reason."

"Of course he did," Treyu replied.

Obi-Wan looked at Treyu in shock, "You Know?"

"Of course I do, Vader left me in his will as soul heir so that I could repair the damage that he has done since the day that he betrayed himself and caused my Baby Sister's heart to shatter."

"Your Sister?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Padme Amidala, I know all about the twins and Padme."

Obi-Wan's face reddened as he spoke, "You are Padme's brother?"

"That is correct, some thirty years ago, when she was just a child I left my family and Naboo in search of adventure. By the time that Padme was in the Senate, I was talking to her. We had a good relationship, I knew all about her marriage to Anakin."

"And you never told the Council?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Would you have told anyone?" Treyu countered.

"No," Obi-Wan replied much to his own shock although it was the truth. Had Anakin only trusted him with the secret of his marriage to Padme, he would have kept the secret. He would never have betrayed his Brother's trust.

Treyu then spoke, "He came to me not long after I brought Luke here and asked permission to take custody of Luke, I granted him permission on the conditions that he didn't teach the boy the ways of the Dark Side."

"Did he keep them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"When I last talked to him he was Anakin not Vader," Treyu replied.

"What of Organa? Who killed Bail?"

"Tarkin, Anakin actually was going to give Organa the job that he gave me. However, when he got to Organa, Organa was dying. Luke killed Tarkin and saved Leia just in time. Bail then told Anakin the truth on his deathbed."

"How do you know that Vader didn't make this up?" Obi-Wan skeptically asked.

"He did mention Bail saying that Padme died believing that there was good in him."

Obi-Wan gasped in shock, "What did you say?"

"He mentioned Padme believing that there was good in him on her deathbed."

Obi-Wan was in shock, For Anakin to know such a thing could mean only one thing, that he was telling the truth and Bail had trusted him in his dying moments.

"What changed him?"

"What often changes a man, A girl. Sometimes women change men for the better and other times for the worse. In Anakin's case it was for the better," Treyu replied.

"So he met another girl?"

"Pooja Naberrie to be more precise, my niece. They fell in love. She is pregnant with his child and she needed the love just as much as he did. Their love is in the process of healing them both," Treyu replied.

Obi-Wan nodded as he spoke, "What do you know about his turn to the Dark Side?"

"It is a long story but I will share it with you."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Obi-Wan left Treyu's office in tears, he had failed so much. If only Anakin had confided in him. What had he done that had made Anakin choose not to share such a secret with him? He had done something terribly wrong. How could he have not seen the writing on the wall. How could he have not realized that his Padawan's fear had turned him because of the fact that he was in love?

It made him sick to think of how Palpatine had used Anakin's love for Padme to his sick advantage to turn Anakin to the Dark Side. It made him sick to think that he had failed to see through Palpatine or had failed to save Anakin from losing who he loved the most.

He felt grief inside and out, he was a failure. In his own mind he was nothing, he had helped create the Galaxy's most feared man because of his blindness. It was all because of him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan immediately turned to see the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn standing directly before him.

"You know what happened, it has to be my fault Master. It just has to be."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "The only one to blame for this is Palpatine and Anakin for his selfishness. You only acted and did what you thought was right after Anakin's fall and your actions saved Luke and Leia from dying with Padme. Think of what could have happened had you not been there."

"Maybe Padme would still be alive."

"She had a medical problem that was also untreated. She also lost the will to live. It is not your fault," Qui-Gon replied as he spoke, "Go ahead and board the ship that Treyu provided you with and leave the planet. I will contact you once you're in Hyperspace."

Obi-Wan nodded in response.

Obi-Wan wordlessly boarded a customized Tie Advanced x1 fighter that Treyu had loaned to him. The Fighter had once belonged to Vader, but Treyu had gained it in Vader's will following his staged death. Obi-Wan was grateful to Treyu for allowing him to take the ship on his trip to Naboo.

He immediately made the jump into the atmosphere of Coruscant and away from the planet as he set his course for Naboo.

The moment that he made his jump into hyperspace, he then closed his eyes as he entered a Force trance.

* * *

"_Here is what would have happened if you had not made it onto Padme's ship," Qui-Gon stated._

_Obi-Wan instantly found himself watching Anakin hug Padme as she cried and confronted him for his actions within the Jedi Temple._

_As the talk progressed into an argument it finally got to the point where Padme in tears spoke, "Ani, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path that I cannot follow."_

_"Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked in anger._

_"Stop stop now, stop now while you still can. I love you!"_

_"If you love me than why can't you understand what I am doing?" Anakin asked in anger as his eyes glowed yellow._

_Padme in tears moved away from Anakin as she turned to run, Anakin yelled back, "Where are you going? You are going to take my child away?" Anakin screamed in range as he reached out with the Force. Obi-Wan then watched as Padme fell to the ground dead as Anakin snapped her larynx. She died along with Luke and Leia._

_Qui-Gon then spoke, "You can't save everyone Obi-Wan at least the twins are alive and the same is for Anakin. Don't ever say that you failed again," Qui-Gon stated._

_At the same time, Obi-Wan saw an image of Padme standing alongside Padme, "He must never know what he would have done."_

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke from the trance in shock.

He knew one thing, he could never tell Anakin about the vision. Anakin already carried enough grief, Anakin didn't need to know that Obi-Wan stopped him from killing Padme and the twins eleven years before. As Obi-Wan looked at the tunnel of Hyperspace, he found himself feeling better mentally then he had in years just from the vision and the peace that he had been given.

* * *

Naboo:

"I-I couldn't have, she's alive I felt her, NO!"

Anakin screamed in his sleep as Pooja awoke.

Pooja quickly realized that Anakin was having a nightmare about her Aunt.

"I couldn't have killed her, she is alive!" Anakin cried out as Pooja wrapped her arms around him and spoke, "Anakin, wake up. It's alright, it's just a nightmare."

Anakin awoke his eyes to see Pooja staring at him as he regained his composure."

"Are you alright?"

Anakin sighed, "It is the first one that I have had since we got together. I used to have them all of the time."

Pooja shook her head as she spoke, "Perhaps I can distract you from the nightmares," Pooja stated with a smile.

"That would be nice," Anakin replied as he wrapped his arms around Pooja while giving her a passionate kiss.

* * *

Luke awoke the next morning and without a word he left his new room as he saw Leia exiting her room across the hallway.

"Is Dad awake yet?" Leia whispered.

"No," Luke replied as he reached out with the Force.

Leia nodded as Luke spoke, "Let's go downstairs."

Leia wordlessly followed her Brother down the stairs and into the kitchen where they found their Aunt quietly sipping some tea.

Sola smiled, "What do you two have planned for the Day?"

"Dad wants me to help him fix your Yard up," Luke replied.

"That will be nice," Sola replied.

Sola at the same time looked at Leia and spoke, "And how about you Leia?"

"Nothing really, maybe whatever Pooja has planned."

"You both are going to be put in school soon and your Dad already said that I can take you shopping, perhaps I can take you today and take Luke tomorrow," Sola stated.

"Really?" Leia asked.

Sola nodded with an eager smile, "We also will get to know one another while we are shopping."

"I like the sound of that," Leia replied.

"And then tomorrow I will take you shopping Luke," Sola stated.

Luke nodded in response.

* * *

Pooja awoke to sunlight shining down upon her as she looked at Anakin whom still had her secured within his arms. She smiled down at him when she noticed how much more peaceful he looked. She had found herself fairly concerned with him after his nightmares during the night.

As he opened his eyes, she felt his grip tighten around her as he spoke, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You certainly help me to sleep better," Pooja replied.

"The same is for me," Anakin replied.

Pooja at the same time looked at the room around her, it was the bedroom that she had had for most of her life. She looked at Anakin and spoke, "The last time that I slept in this room, I had a horrible nightmare about my Father's death but with you here Naboo feels different to me."

"Without you and the twins, I doubt that I would have been able to come back."

"What are your plans for today?" Pooja asked.

"Clean up the yard with Luke and then go to Padme's grave."

"Would you mind If I joined you?" Pooja asked.

"Not at all," Anakin replied as he sat up and reached for his shorts and his pants.

Pooja at the same time slipped her nightgown over her head as she climbed out of bed and stood alongside Anakin.

Anakin then opened the door of the room as he spoke, "Let's head on downstairs, I can sense that your Mom is in the kitchen with the twins."

Pooja nodded in quiet response.

Anakin and Pooja then left their room and walked side by side down the hallway and towards the kitchen downstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later, the couple arrived downstairs and were greeted with the smell of something being cooked in the kitchen.

Anakin and Pooja both eagerly entered the kitchen to see Sola hovering over the stove as she cooked breakfast with Leia at her side.

Anakin smiled at Pooja as he spoke, "It looks like someone beat you to cooking breakfast."

Pooja nodded as Sola spoke, "So you're planning to clean my yard up today?"

"Yes, I thought that Luke could help me," Anakin added.

Sola smiled, "While you're doing that I am going to take Leia shopping for school supplies and school clothes. I hope that you don't mind."

"Not at all, I will give you some money."

Sola shook her head, "That is something that I am never short of. Darred's life insurance policy set me for life. I also have money from before his death. I really am not concerned about my finances."

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked.

"Positive," Sola replied with a smile.

Anakin nodded in response as Sola spoke, "I hope that you are hungry."

"A little bit, the nightmare last night kind of ruined my appetite," Anakin replied.

"So that was you that I heard," Sola commented.

Anakin nodded, "Sorry."

"Oh, I'm used to it. I am guessing that you are aware of Pooja's nightmares as well."

"Yes, we both suffer from them, one thing that I think has helped us to understand one another," Anakin replied.

"I have had only three since we got together," Pooja added.

Sola looked at her daughter in disbelief, "You used to have them every night."

"Anakin makes it easier for me to sleep," Pooja replied.

"I can imagine so that is in the time that you're sleeping," Sola muttered.

"What did you say Mom?" Pooja asked.

"Nothing at all," Sola replied with a smile.

A few minutes later, for the first time in years Sola found herself having a day to look forward as she sat down with her daughter and Anakin. At the same time she looked over at Luke and Leia, the last living pieces of Padme in the Galaxy and both children that she loved with all of her heart in less than twenty four hours. She knew that she finally had her reason to live, and she was going to be a Grandmother rather soon. What more could she ask for at this point?

Once the dishes had been cleared, Sola looked at Anakin and spoke, "I am going to get dressed and give Leia some time to shower and then I'm going to take her shopping."

Anakin nodded, "That sounds fine, I am going to take Luke on outside to work with me right now."

Sola smiled, "Thank you Anakin."

Pooja then spoke, "I think that I'm going to call Ryoo up and see if she will come and see me."

Anakin smiled at Pooja in response as he looked at Luke and spoke, "Come on Son, put your boots on. We will shower after we are done working."

Luke immediately followed his Father's directions without hesitation.

* * *

A short time later, Luke and Anakin were side by side cutting the shrubs back in the front yard as Sola and Leia came outside together.

Pooja at the same time looked at Anakin and spoke, "How would you know about shrubs after a childhood on a planet with no plants?"

"Jedi Temple chores. I used to cut the shrubs in the Room of A Thousand Fountains once a month."

"Oh," Pooja replied.

Anakin smiled, "Is Ryoo on her way?"

"Yes, she is."

"What did you tell her?"

"Not much, just that I was here on Naboo with you and that Mom was doing really well just from having us in the house."

Anakin smiled in response as he got to trimming the bushes with Luke at his side.

At the same time he looked at the lawn which was being Mowed by R2 who was piloting the lawn mowing craft that Anakin had found in the Garage. Anakin had been fortunate enough to find a ton of tools that were in good condition in the Garage and the tool shed in the side yard. There was no doubt in his mind that Darred had been the last one to touch the tools.

* * *

Sola smiled as she saw Leia walk out of the dressing room in a beautiful white dress with a purple flower pattern, "You look beautiful in that dress Leia."

"Thank you Aunt Sola, How many dresses do we have now?"

"I think this is going to be the eighth one."

"That is a lot of dresses, Dad asked me not to be to greedy about them."

"I don't care, you are my Sister's daughter and I said that you could have it, if he has a problem, he can take it up with me since I am paying," Sola replied.

"Ok," Leia replied with a shrug."

"I know that he is teaching you to be considerate and that Organa taught you the same thing, but I want to spoil you today so don't worry."

"Ok," Leia replied.

Leia at the same time spoke, "My Other Dad always wanted me to help people that were less fortunate too. He used to take me to the shelters and we would give money and food and clothes to the families that had nothing. We used to go shopping for those families together."

"He did a good job with you and I can tell that Anakin will also do a good job with you," Sola replied.

Leia smiled at her Aunt in response.

Sola then spoke, "How about we go get some lunch?"

"That sounds good, I am getting hungry," Leia replied.

"Alright let's go."

"Thank you for all of the new dresses Aunt Sola," Leia stated.

Sola hugged her Niece tightly in response.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	16. Chapter 16

Pooja opened the door of her house as her older Sister entered.

Pooja smiled at her sister as she spoke, "So let me meet this guy."

Pooja nodded as she spoke, "Anakin!" Pooja called out as she exchanged a hug with her sister.

At that moment, Ryoo was taken by complete shock as she saw Anakin Skywalker enter the room.

Ryoo looked at Pooja in complete disbelief as she spoke, "Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes, we met on Coruscant and fell in love," Pooja replied.

Ryoo nodded, "I remember you from back when we were only children. Now here you are with my little Sister, do you really love her?"

"Of course I do," Anakin replied.

Pooja glared at her Sister, "Don't treat him like this Ryoo, It's not like I have a reputation for bringing bad boyfriends home."

Ryoo frowned, "You have a point."

Anakin then spoke, "And perhaps you should look at yourself before you go off judging me or Pooja for our actions."

Ryoo glared at Anakin before glancing at Pooja, "He certainly has an attitude."

"We have a lot to talk to you about," Pooja replied in anger.

"What do you mean?" Ryoo asked.

Anakin at the same time looked at Pooja as he spoke, "I was just looking through your Mother's call logs in the last few months."

"How many times did she call Ryoo?"

Ryoo's face reddened as Anakin spoke, "Plenty of times and from what I can tell Ryoo just brushed her off, no wonder she has felt so unwanted."

"What do you mean?" Ryoo asked in anger.

"It's not like you care," Anakin replied in disgust as he turned and left the room.

Anakin at the same time looked at Pooja and spoke, "I won't be able to keep my mouth shut for another minute, go ahead and have your words with her now!"

"Why is he so angry at me?" Ryoo asked.

"Because he found a charged blaster on the kitchen table yesterday along with a suicide note from Mom. She was going to kill herself because she felt so unwanted," Pooja replied in anger.

"And I was supposed to know? She has been a vessel of misery for eight years Pooja, just like you."

"And it's not like you tried to help her. The only thing that stopped her was my call informing her that I was coming with my boyfriend and his two children. Now, she has a reason to live and keep going because of us. It's not like you ever cared or tried to do anything for her once you were married."

"Pooja..."

"Let her finish!" Anakin yelled from the hallway.

"You are so wrapped up in yourself and your marriage that you couldn't once think of Mom or how alone she is. You never asked Ric come and kick Palo off of her property and you never just invited yourself over for a visit or went out of your way to invite her over. She has been broken for eight years and it has only gotten worse since we have pursued our own lives."

Pooja paused before continuing, "And here she is all alone feeling unwanted not needed or cared for and you never gave her the time of day, she would be dead if it wasn't for us returning home."

"So what are you planning to do? Live with her with your boyfriend until her death so she isn't lonely?" Ryoo asked.

"If it is necessary then yes, one of us has to take care of Mom and it might as well be me. Look, you even visit Granddad and Grandma more than you do Mom."

"Mom is just nothing but miserable, of course I don't want to be around her and her misery."

"How would you feel if Ric died? All we focused on was growing up and making Dad proud for eight years and ourselves, we never once thought of Mom or how hurt she was inside," Pooja stated as she left the room and headed towards the refresher.

* * *

A few minutes later, Pooja emerged from the refresher as Ryoo spoke, "What is wrong with you?"

"Just the complications that come with a pregnancy."

Ryoo gasped in shock and disbelief, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," Pooja replied with a smile.

Anakin entered the room as Ryoo glanced at him. Pooja then spoke, "You can't deny the fact that you could have done more for Mom. Admit the fact."

Ryoo sighed as she spoke, "You're right, I could have done more to help her while you were on Coruscant and I should have."

"Give her a chance, you only have one mother and I live with the fact that I only had one everyday," Anakin stated.

Ryoo frowned, "Your Mother is dead?"

"I wasn't even your age when I lost her."

"And your Father?" Ryoo asked uneasily.

"I only had one parent. You and Pooja were fortunate enough to have two parents and you still lost one, but at least you have one left. Be thankful for the one that you have left, and don't take her for granted," Anakin bluntly stated.

Ryoo said nothing as she sat down in shame realizing how wrong she had been. She couldn't argue with her younger sister or with Anakin.

Pooja then spoke, "Have you heard from my Mom and Leia yet?"

"No," Anakin replied.

"Who is Leia?" Ryoo asked.

"My daughter," Anakin replied.

"How many kids did you and my Aunt have?" Ryoo asked.

"Two, we had a set of twins, one boy and one girl," Anakin stated.

"Oh, and they are eleven now?"

"Yes, Mom asked if she could set them up for school yesterday. I think that she just wanted something to do," Pooja commented.

Anakin then spoke, "Want to join us for lunch?"

"Sure," Ryoo replied.

* * *

Anakin then led the two women into the kitchen as he gestured to a plate that contained four sandwiches, "Go ahead and take one."

At that moment, Anakin heard footsteps as Luke walked into the room.

Pooja then spoke, "Luke, meet my sister Ryoo, Ryoo meet Luke."

Ryoo looked Luke over with a smile, "He looks like a clone of you Anakin."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "Did you get those tools put away?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

"So that was the two of you that cleaned up the front yard," Ryoo commented.

Anakin nodded as he sat down at the nearby dining table. Ryoo and Pooja joined him as Luke walked into the room with a glass of shurra juice.

Ryoo then spoke, "So how is it that you met on Coruscant with two Sith Lords constantly hunting for Jedi? Who exactly killed Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine?" Ryoo asked.

Anakin's face reddened as he looked towards Pooja.

"Do you think that we should tell her?"

"She's your sister, it's your choice," Anakin replied.

"Well, we might as well get it over with," Pooja replied.

Anakin nodded in agreement as he started to lead Ryoo through his dark and tragic tale.

* * *

Sola and Leia both walked out of the mall together as Sola spoke, "Now we are going to get you some things for your classroom. After that is done, we will be all set."

"Thank you Aunt Sola," Leia replied.

Sola merely smiled at her niece in response. Leia then spoke, "Does Dad have any plans for today?"

"I think that he wants to go visit your Mother's grave. I think that I will join him if he doesn't mind. I also want to visit your Uncle's grave."

"Are they buried close?" Leia asked.

"Yes, Darred always did love your Mom like she was his little Sister, growing up, your Uncle had no Sisters so he always saw Padme as his little Sister and he was very protective of her. He once beat Palo up for trying to make advances on her."

"I heard Dad say that Uncle Treyu often would get calls from Uncle Darred and that he would ask permission to beat certain boys up."

"Or Treyu would call Darred. Actually, Darred was the only boy growing up that I liked that Treyu approved of."

"You don't get along with Uncle Treyu though do you?"

"No, he was close to your Mom, but your Mom never distanced herself from anyone in the family, well that is until around the time that she married your father," Sola replied.

"Oh," Leia replied.

* * *

Ryoo looked at her Sister and Anakin in disbelief, "So what you're telling me is that you are Darth Vader," Ryoo stated as she glared at Anakin.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"How do I know that you won't choke my pregnant sister like you did my Aunt?" Ryoo asked.

"I have felt the consequences of my actions, I won't make the same mistake again," Anakin firmly stated in response.

Ryoo shook her head, "I'm not saying anything, I already was called out for what I did wrong, so there is no point in me looking at you after what could have happened to my Mom."

"Good point," Anakin replied.

At that moment, Anakin heard the doors of the house hiss open as Sola and Leia entered the room. Sola looked at her eldest daughter with a smile, "Hello Ryoo."

"Hi Mom," Ryoo replied as she hugged her Mother.

Anakin then spoke, "Would you like me to go ahead and collect everything from the Speeder before we head to the Cemetery?"

"The droids are doing that," Sola replied.

Anakin nodded in response.

Ryoo then spoke, "So would you like me to come tomorrow for dinner then?"

"Please do," Pooja replied.

"Look, I will try to do things the right way," Ryoo stated as she hugged her younger sister.

"I am looking forward to seeing you more often in that case," Pooja replied with a smile.

Ryoo nodded as Sola gestured to Leia, "This is your Cousin Leia."

Ryoo looked Leia over with a smile, "She looks a lot like Aunt Padme in those pictures from when you were kids."

"She is a lot like her," Sola replied.

Ryoo smiled, "So are you going to be a Senator like your Mom?"

"I'm going to become Chancellor," Leia replied.

Ryoo chuckled, "Ambitious, you're very ambitious and I can bet a few Credits that you will make it to the position of Chancellor."

Leia nodded in response as her cousin left the room.

Sola then looked at her family and spoke, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes," Anakin replied.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Anakin found himself entering Padme's tomb in tears as he knelt down in front of the large block that covered her sealed coffin. He laid the flowers down in tears as he spoke, "I'm sorry Angel. I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you. I should have when I could have. I know that I destroyed it all. I'm making it right, now I have our twins and I have Pooja in my life. She has healed me in many ways that I never thought possible although I will always carry the scars of your death. At least she is there for me."

Anakin at the same time spoke, "I really feel so worthless standing here over your grave when it should be me inside of the coffin. I failed you so much," Anakin stated in tears as he looked back at his Son and Daughter. At the same time he noticed Pooja speak, "I know that I didn't last as long as you did in politics, I hope that I didn't disappoint you," Pooja stated as she laid down her own bundle of flowers.

Luke and Leia were silent as they stared at the grave.

Anakin smiled, "You would love them so much if you got to see them right now."

Anakin stood in the tomb in silence as he thought of his actions on the dreadful day eleven years earlier.

Anakin at the same time noticed the tearful Sola enter the room, he could tell that Sola was still taking in her pain from standing over Darred's grave. Sola knew the pain that he felt, she had lost a lover just as he had.

The two of them both had a mutual understanding of one another.

Anakin at the same time looked at Pooja as he spoke, "Are you ready to go see your Dad's grave?"

"Yes," Pooja replied as she walked with her boyfriend towards the entrance of the tomb.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin and Pooja found themselves standing over Darred's grave as Pooja cried.

Pooja then spoke, "I finally found him Dad, I found the man that I deserved and needed and he needed me just as much. I have a bay with him, I hope that I'm not disappointing you since I left the Senate. I just found what I needed, I have Anakin and I have a baby. I don't need anything else," Pooja stated in tears.

Anakin smiled as he hugged Pooja, she had the same attitude that Padme had had eleven years before. She didn't need anything else besides his love and affection.

Luke and Leia both looked at their Mother's grave as Luke spoke, "I wish that I had known her."

"She would have been proud of you," Sola replied.

"Do you think that she would want me to pursue the Jedi way like Dad or be like her?" Leia asked.

"She would want you to be the way that you wanted," Sola replied with a sad smile as she hugged her nephew and niece.

Sola then looked back at the grave as she spoke, "I miss you and Darred both so much Padme."

Sola then looked back at the twins and spoke, "Let's go find your Father."

Luke and Leia both nodded in response.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin and his family headed away from the Cemetery and back towards the Janren residence as Sola answered her comlink.

Once the family had arrived Sola looked at Anakin and Pooja as she spoke, "My Parents are coming over for dinner. I hope that you don't mind."

"Not at all," Anakin replied.

Sola nodded as she headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

twenty minutes later, Anakin heard the doorbell ring.

Pooja looked at Anakin and spoke, "I'll get it."

"Ok," Anakin replied.

A few minutes later, Pooja led Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie into the dining room.

The moment that the couple set their eyes upon Anakin, Pooja spoke, "This is my boyfriend, Anakin Skywalker."

Jobal and Ruwee looked at Pooja in shock as Ruwee spoke, "You survived the purges, I'm not surprised."

Anakin nodded as Luke and Leia entered the room.

Jobal at the same time looked at Leia and spoke, "Ruwee, that girl looks just like our Padme at age ten."

Anakin then spoke, "This is my daughter Leia and my Son Luke."

Anakin breathed in deeply as he spoke, "Padme was their mother."

"What?" Ruwee asked in shock as Jobal looked at the twins.

"The child that she carried died," Jobal stated.

"So you were led to believe," Anakin replied.

"Why haven't they been in our lives before now?" Ruwee asked.

Jobal at the same time hugged Leia as she looked Luke over.

"They were taken from me after Padme's death."

"What exactly happened to her?" Ruwee asked.

"We will talk about that once we sit down, I will tell you this, I spent the last eleven years free of being chased like the other Jedi."

"How is that possible?" Jobal asked.

"Because I was Darth Vader," Anakin replied as he hung his head in shame.

Jobal looked at Anakin in complete shock and horror as Ruwee spoke, "How is it possible that a nice guy like you could be Darth Vader?"

"I will explain in the dining room," Anakin replied.

Ruwee at the same time looked at Luke with a smile, "I always wanted a grandson. Will you be up for spending time with an old guy like me?"

"Anyone that doesn't lie to me about who my parents were," Luke replied.

"What is that about?" Ruwee asked.

"Long story," Leia replied.

Ruwee smiled, "What do you plan to do when you grow up? I just have to ask you that because you are making me think of your Mom."

"I want to be Senator like her and someday Chancellor," Leia replied.

"That will be a possibility since your Uncle is giving power up."

Leia nodded as Anakin spoke, "Treyu plans to turn everything back into a Republic."

Anakin noticed a look of regret in Ruwee's eyes upon hearing Treyu's name.

As everyone sat down in the dining room Anakin spoke, "So here is what happened."

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin noticed tears flowing out of Jobal's eyes as Ruwee processed Anakin's tragic tale.

"So Luke and Leia are twins?" Ruwee asked.

Anakin nodded as Jobal spoke, "I was wondering when our family would have another set of twins."

"Twins run in the family?" Anakin asked.

"Sola and I both broke the tradition that had been held for two generations and my Sister had twins too."

Anakin smiled as he looked over at Luke and Leia.

Ruwee then spoke, "So she died believing in you after everything?"

Anakin nodded, "I just can't forgive myself for hurting her and failing to save her. If you can't forgive me for Padme, I understand."

"And Treyu knows?" Ruwee asked.

"Treyu knew all about our marriage from the beginning. We used to have dinner with him on Coruscant and spend evenings with him."

"How nice of him to call me and tell me. Here I am, I am seventy one years old. He knows that I don't have a hundred years left in my life and he couldn't be courteous enough to call me and tell me that you married my Daughter. My only Son can't even be civil towards me," Ruwee stated in disgust

"Uncle Treyu told me that if he could do things over again that he would," Luke interjected.

"Did he now?" Ruwee asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

Ruwee nodded as he looked at Anakin and spoke, "I forgive you because Padme would have wanted me to."

Jobal also spoke, "You loved her and you were young and desperate to save her. I can't condemn you for that and I can see that you are suffering based on the tears in your eyes right now."

Anakin nodded as Ruwee looked at Pooja and spoke, "And just how did the two of you meet?"

"I had just left a ball that was being held in the Emperor's Palace. As I was walking towards my Speeder these men came trying to rape me."

Jobal held her hand up to her face in horror as Sola who hadn't yet heard the story shivered at the thought of what Pooja was describing. Pooja in truth was describing a Mother's worst nightmare.

"I pulled out my blaster but I didn't have it in me and the guy that was leading the gang knew that I wasn't capable of killing him. At the same time I heard this angry voice inform the Man that there were those that were capable of taking lives and Anakin beheaded the leader and killed the other two on the spot and then took me home and walked me to my apartment."

"That is how you met?" Ruwee asked

"And the next night we had dinner together and the day after that I moved in with him he needed my love as much as I needed his," Pooja replied.

Ruwee looked at Anakin and spoke, "Thank you for saving her like you did."

Anakin smiled in response as Pooja spoke, "Shall we tell them?"

"We have already shocked them enough tonight," Pooja replied.

"I don't think this will be a dangerous shock," Anakin replied.

Pooja nodded as she looked at her Grandparents and spoke, "I'm pregnant."

Ruwee and Jobal both gasped in shock as Pooja spoke, "That is part of why Anakin left everything behind. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice."

"Congragulations," Ruwee stated with a smile.

While Ruwee didn't approve of young people having children out of wedlock, he wasn't going to speak out against Anakin and Pooja based on all of the pain that they had had in their lives. He only hoped that the couple would marry and make things right.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	17. Chapter 17

Obi-Wan silently climbed out of the cockpit of his Starfighter in silence as he paid his docking fee.

He then raised the hood of his cloak and snuck off onto the streets of Naboo as he focused on Anakin's presence through the Force.

In silence, Obi-Wan walked through the city hoping that Anakin wouldn't be hostile towards him.

* * *

Anakin looked at Pooja with a frown as he moved away from her warm body and reached for his shorts, "What's wrong Anakin? My Mom can take care of the twins, stay in bed with me."

Anakin shook his head, "Kenobi is here."

Pooja shivered as Anakin spoke, "I have to talk to him, if he is here to fight me it will have to be away from the twins and you."

Pooja in response kissed Anakin as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him, "Please don't fight him if it can be helped."

"You know that I won't," Anakin replied as he reached for his pants.

Anakin then slipped his boots on as he reached for his tunic before reaching for his lightsaber belt. He then kissed Pooja on the lips as he left the room.

He wordlessly walked down the stairs and out the front door and quietly sat down on the front steps of the porch as he waited for Obi-Wan.

* * *

Within minutes, he was greeted with the sight of a hooded figure wearing a tattered brown robe that quietly walked into view.

The figure paused in front of him before slowly lowering the hood. Anakin found himself filled with shock and disbelief and the appearance of his former Master, Obi-Wan had certainly aged. His hair was now a mix of grey and blonde and his face was filled with more sadness and grief than he could have ever imagined. Anakin was able to guess that it was easily because of him.

Obi-Wan quietly spoke, "It has been a long time Anakin."

"Yes it has," Anakin replied.

"Treyu told me that you were redeemed, I just wanted to see it with my own eyes. Are the twins inside?"

"They are with their Aunt right now."

Obi-Wan nodded as he reached into his robe and revealed a lightsaber hilt.

"I saved this lightsaber for Luke, It is your old Lightsaber, would you like to have it back?"

Anakin thought for a moment as he spoke, "I'll let Luke have it. I committed to many sins with that lightsaber in my first day as Vader."

Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin spoke, "I want to know about what happened that day that you were on the ship with Padme."

Obi-Wan sighed as he approached Anakin and slowly sat down alongside his former Padawan.

He looked at Anakin and spoke, "To many died at the Temple because of you Anakin. I can't tell you how shocked and disappointed it was for me to see you on recording killing Master Drallig and the Padawan's that stood with him. Force, It was to me like watching my own Son kill my brothers right before my eyes."

Anakin hung his head in shame as Obi-Wan continued, "In the last eleven years I never stopped loving you or caring for you like I did in the years that I raised you like my own. Yes, I know that I was strict sometimes, but I was just trying to insure that you would succeed and live to fulfill your destiny."

Anakin hung his head in shame as Obi-Wan continued, "Yoda told me that I couldn't fight Sidious, I still didn't want to kill you but I knew that Padme would know where you were."

"So you went to her and told her about what I did?" Anakin asked.

"And I snuck onboard her ship when she left Coruscant."

"All so that you could kill me? You had no right Obi-Wan, she may have not died if you had let her go."

"My intention was not to kill you, I think that you know that just as well as you do. I tried to reason with you before I drew my lightsaber. I also remember asking you if I could take Padme to a Med Center and what was your response to that?"

Anakin hung his head in shame, "I told you that she was mine."

"It was as though she was a possession to you instead of your wife. Was that the Anakin Skywalker that I raised from the age of nine and brought to Knighthood?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, that was Darth Vader."

"Padme knew that there was good in you and I have never been so happy to see someone right in my life. She died believing in you. But you did not kill her. She had that health condition that they diagnosed her with after death at Polis Massa that was untreated and she also had a broken heart and I wonder why that heart was broken," Obi-Wan stated.

"Because of me," Anakin stated in tears.

"You know, my first love was Siri and even Satine was nothing like Siri and unfortunately she too is now dead. But you do have Pooja as a second chance, don't lose her, she is all that you have now and she will never replace Padme but she does love you and know that the twins need you."

"Why did you let Owen lie to Luke about me?"

"Had I known that Owen was going to lie to Luke about you and deny Luke his Jedi legacy, I would have raised him myself, I can promise you that."

"And Organa? Was it his idea to take Leia?"

"Once he heard that we planned to split the twins up, he volunteered to take her and since he saw Padme as the daughter that he never had and as one of his best friends, Yoda and I agreed to let him take her. You know that Yoda will also want to see you once he returns from exile."

Anakin nodded in response as he heard the door hiss open behind him.

Anakin turned to see Sola right before him as she spoke, "Is Master Kenobi joining us for breakfast?" She asked as she flashed a smile at Obi-Wan.

"Will you join us Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, if you will have me I will," Obi-Wan replied.

"Please join us," Anakin replied as he stood up.

At the same time Anakin spoke, "I will be in in a few minutes, I just need to be alone."

Sola nodded in response.

* * *

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan found himself at the dining table as Luke looked towards him in shock, "Ben? Ben Kenobi."

"Hello young Luke, it has been a long time hasn't it."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "Are you here because of my Aunt and Uncle? I don't want to go back."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I am just here to make sure that you're safe and happy wiht your Father," the Jedi Master replied.

Luke nodded as Anakin spoke, "I am guessing that you're planning to search for other Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I'm going to go and visit Yoda first."

"That seems like a good decision, I have some data that I saved for you that contains places that I haven't investigated where I suspect some are hiding. If you want, you can go ahead and follow up on those places."

"That would be nice, I will certainly start investigating," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin nodded as he took another bite of his breakfast. Obi-Wan then spoke, "I will probably leave today and go to Master Yoda. Then I will go and start seeking out fellow Jedi survivors. Do you know if anyone from the Council is left?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master Ti is unaccounted for. She is probably hiding in some Jungle or something knowing her."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as Anakin continued, "I don't know who else there could be but based on the Wanted Posters that the Empire had, I think that you can guess who else there is."

"I think that you're right," Obi-Wan replied as he took a sip of his caf.

Anakin then spoke, "What are you going to say to Owen Lars about Luke once you go back to Tattooine?"

"I'm not going back, I think that Treyu is going to pay him a visit."

"I see," Anakin replied as he sipped his caf."

"Uncle Treyu was pretty angry when he heard that Uncle Owen had lied to me all of my life."

"I can imagine so," Obi-Wan replied.

Obi-Wan then looked at Anakin and spoke, "And you asked Treyu if you could have Luke?"

"Yes, I always did respect him so I decided to let him hold me accountable for everything and he certainly did do that."

"I can imagine so," Obi-Wan replied as Sola set a plate of food in front of him at the same time, 3PO arrived at the table with several plates of food an a few minutes later, Sola sat down as everyone started to eat.

Shortly after enjoying a breakfast with Anakin and his family, Obi-Wan said goodbye as

he left Sola's house and headed off towards his Starfighter and off to find Master Yoda.

* * *

Sola Naberrie looked at Luke with a smile as she examined one of his new school outfits, "We have everything you need for clothing, I think that it is time to take you shopping for school supplies."

"We are going to be enrolled tomorrow aren't we?" Luke replied.

Sola nodded, "That is correct, don't worry, everything will be fine for you and Leia."

"I know it will be, what are my Dad's plans?"

"I'm not certain, he has talked of opening up a small business at this abandoned warehouse that is down the street. In reality, I don't know what his plans are exactly. I just hope that he keeps doing things the right way."

Luke nodded in agreement.

* * *

Anakin looked at Leia with a smile as he buttoned his tunic on after a hard day of work in Sola's yard.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the Garden outside of the city that your Mother and I used to go to at night."

"Just the two of us?" Leia asked.

"Yes, Pooja wants to rest, and she has a blaster if she needs protection. I can also sense everything going on in this house."

Leia eagerly nodded as she followed her Father towards the waiting speeder.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin pulled up in front of the gates of a beautiful garden that was filled with exotic flowers and plants and trees.

He then led Leia into the gates of the public garden as he spoke, "We came at night because it was always empty. We would often walk here and enjoy the glowing flowers. In the early mornings we would also come."

"How often were you here together?" Leia asked.

"Not as often as we would have liked. You see, the hard thing is the fact that I was a Jedi General fighting a war and she was a Senator. We came when we had time like around the time that she became pregnant with you. One time we spent ten days here on Naboo and we came here three times aside from the time that we spent up at the Lake house."

"That place also meant a lot to you and Mom right?" Leia asked.

Anakin nodded, "We will have to go up there as a family sometime soon."

Leia nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hours later in the late evening after Luke and Leia had gone to bed for the night, Anakin and Pooja both found themselves inside of their bedroom and cuddled up together as Anakin spoke, "I am glad that he has forgiven me."

"After raising you like he did, you didn't expect him to?" Pooja asked.

"I failed Obi-Wan in so many ways, it is a wonder that he was willing to talk to me again."

Pooja nodded as she kissed Anakin.

Anakin at the same time placed his hands on Pooja's stomach as he spoke, "I can't wait for our baby."

"I think that my Mom want's to start decorating the room tomorrow. What do you think that we're having?"

"I'm not sure yet but for some reason I suspect that there are two."

Pooja looked at Anakin in shock, "Two babies? Twins?"

"Yes," Anakin replied as he pulled Pooja tightly against him.

"Is there a way that you can tell me what we're having?" Pooja asked.

Anakin placed his hand's on Pooja's bare stomach as he reached out in the Force a second time.

He then looked at Pooja with a smile, "I know the genders now."

"Well, what are we having?" Pooja asked.

Anakin smiled as he spoke, "It is safe to say that Luke and I will be very outnumbered."

"Girls? two Girls?" Pooja asked.

Anakin nodded with a smile as he pulled Pooja tightly into his arms and kissed her as he shut the lights off.

"Anakin, I can't believe that I'm having twins like my Aunt."

"Like your Grandma was saying, it runs in the family." Pooja nodded in response.

* * *

Dagobah: One Day Later:

Yoda watched as an Imperial Tie Fighter landed in the swamps not far from his hut. Within seconds, he saw Obi-Wan emerge from the Cockpit as he lowered his hood, "Master Obi-Wan, good to see you it is. Pleases me it does."

Obi-Wan nodded as he spoke, "We have a lot to discuss Master."

"Regarding the Chosen One I am assuming, felt many things through the Force I have."

Obi-Wan nodded as Yoda spoke, "Follow me, drink some tea we will and hear of what has happened."

Obi-Wan wordlessly followed the Ancient Jedi Master towards the small hut and crawled inside in quiet response.

* * *

After hearing the story of Anakin's change Yoda spoke, "Redeemed he truly is?"

"Yes, I know it for certain," Obi-Wan replied.

"Then return to Coruscant with you and meet this Moff Treyu I will. Rebuild the Order we must."

"Master, I think that Anakin is planning to remain on Naboo. I don't think that he will return to Coruscant with us."

"Let him remain we will, bring him to us the Force will or use him the Force will in whatever way necessary. Leave him we will."

"I understand Master, is there anything that we need from this place?"

"Mmmm, My lightsaber and my datapad and my utility belt. Take that wooden chest in the corner you will, have everything I need in there I do."

Obi-Wan wordlessly picked the box up and left the room feeling grateful to be out of the unsanitary and filthy hut. At least I kept my hut tidier on Tattooine, Obi-Wan thought mentally as he walked out of the hut followed by Yoda.

A few minutes later, the two Jedi climbed into the Cockpit of the Tie Advanced X1 and left Dagobah behind as they headed towards Coruscant.

* * *

Naboo:

Anakin awoke with Pooja cuddled up against him and the sunlight shining in his eyes through their bedroom window as he opened his eyes.

He looked down at Pooja and kissed her forehead as he used the Force to close the blinds before quietly dressing for the day ahead. He decided to leave Pooja asleep while he took the twins to school for enrollment.

After slowly dressing, Anakin quietly left the room and headed downstairs where he found Luke and Leia eating breakfast and fully dressed for school. He smiled as he noticed them pushing their plates to the table, "Are you ready?" Luke and Leia both stood up and eagerly followed their father towards the waiting speeder in response.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Anakin found himself filling out several enrollment forms as his Son and Daughter said goodbye to him before heading off towards class.

He then stood up after saying goodbye to the school secretary and left the school and headed home.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin walked into the door of Sola's house and found himself in the kitchen where he noticed Sola and Jobal both seated.

Anakin smiled as Sola spoke, "Your breakfast is waiting."

"Thank you, where is Pooja?"

"Getting dressed," Sola replied.

Anakin nodded as he looked at Jobal and spoke, "Where is Ruwee?"

"He left Naboo," Jobal replied.

"Left Naboo?" Anakin asked.

"After our dinner the other night, he said that he is thirty five years overdue for a Father and Son talk with Treyu and he is going to call Treyu out on some of his actions and settle things with Treyu. He took the midnight Charter off world. He should be arriving tomorrow."

"Are you lonely without him?" Anakin asked.

"I'm an old woman Anakin of course I get lonely without him."

"Then just stay here until he returns or come visit during the day if it is alright with Sola of course."

Jobal nodded as she spoke, "I understand that the twins just started school today."

"That is correct, I am looking forward to hearing about how their first day of school went."

Jobal nodded in response as Anakin sat down.

At the same time, Anakin noticed Pooja entering the room dressed in a beautiful silver dress as she sat down on his lap.

"Should we tell them?" Pooja asked.

"Tell us what?" Sola asked.

"We know exactly what we are having," Pooja replied.

"How is that possible?" Jobal asked.

"The Force, Any child of mine has a Force signature like mine and therefore I can sense my Child's Force presence."

Pooja nodded in response as Sola spoke, "Good, since Ryoo flaked out on us last night but is promising to join us for dinner tonight we can tell her the good news too, after Mom and I hear it of course."

"We are having twins, two girls," Pooja proudly stated.

"Oh Pooja that is wonderful," Jobal exclaimed as she stood up and hugged her granddaughter.

Sola smiled, "It looks like you're carrying on the family tradition."

Pooja smiled at her Mother and Grandmother in response.

* * *

Alright, that is it, thank you for reading and reviewing. I will probably have more up after the weekend. The reference to Padme becoming a possession, is from the ROTS novel version for those of you that may have been thrown off.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	18. Chapter 18

Anakin spent the day cleaning out Sola's garage and the spare room that would serve as a nursery for his two daughters once they were born. Meanwhile, Sola and Jobal took Pooja off on a shopping trip for baby clothes and to price out baby cribs.

After hours of work, Anakin found himself relieved when he climbed into his speeder and headed off to pick up Luke and Leia from school.

* * *

He quietly parked his speeder in the pick up section and found himself smiling as Luke and Leia ran out of the school building and towards him.

He smiled as they climbed into the speeder, "How was school?" Anakin asked.

Leia smiled, "It was great, I really like the classes and I made some new friends."

"Good," Anakin replied as he looked towards Luke, "How about you Luke?"

"Lunch was good and so was recess, I met some guys that I'm getting along with."

Anakin smiled, "Good, tomorrow I am going to meet your teacher and give her my Comlink frequency so make sure that you both behave yourselves."

"Ok," Luke replied.

Anakin the drove into the streets and towards Sola's house as Leia spoke, "Is Aunt Sola home?"

"She might be, she left with your Grandma and Pooja this morning."

"Where did they go?" Luke asked.

"To price out baby cribs and to buy some clothes for the baby."

"What did you do?" Luke asked.

"I cleaned up the Garage and the bedroom that we're going to make into the nursery."

"Oh," Luke replied.

* * *

As Anakin pulled his speeder into Sola's driveway, he noticed Sola carrying the last shopping bag into the house.

He climbed out of his speeder as Luke and Leia walked into the house ahead of him

As he entered the house, he noticed Pooja looking at him with a smile as she spoke, "The nursery is going to be perfect, we just have to choose what color we want to paint it."

"Two girls, I would say that we should make it a girl appropriate color," Anakin replied as he took Pooja's hand in his.

Pooja nodded in agreement as she met Anakin's lips with her own.

As the couple broke the kiss Sola spoke, "Are you two planning to get the job done soon?"

"Do you have cribs picked out?" Anakin asked.

"I wanted you to also get to make the decision," Pooja stated.

"Me?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, they are your babies too," Pooja replied.

Anakin nodded in agreement as Sola headed towards kitchen.

Anakin at the same time noticed Jobal talking to Luke and Leia about their first day at school.

He smiled as Pooja led him into the living room.

* * *

The couple then sat down on the nearby couch as they started to look through the catalog that Pooja had brought home that contained various cribs and nursery designs.

As Anakin looked through the designs, he looked at Pooja and spoke, "I like this one crib that is made with Nabuian wood. I just want something natural instead of all of this other junk."

"I agree," Pooja replied.

"So we will order two of those and then get someone contracted to paint the room," Anakin stated.

"That sounds good, I can't wait to have them," Pooja stated.

Anakin in response moved forward and gave Pooja another passionate kiss as Sola entered the room and spoke, "Dinner is ready."

* * *

Anakin immediately stood up and led Pooja into the dining room where everyone was already seated.

Anakin and Pooja both sat down as Luke spoke, "So are we going to start setting up things for the babies soon?"

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "Don't worry, I'm going to need help from each of you."

"These babies are going to be spoiled rotten between these two and you and Pooja, I can just see it," Jobal stated.

Anakin smiled, "You're probably right."

Sola at the same time spoke, "Sleep in tomorrow morning, you deserve the rest after all of the work that you did today, I can take the twins to school."

"Thank you," Anakin replied with a smile.

Hours later well after dinner was over, Anakin and Pooja found themselves in bed together as Pooja finished filling out the final details for the crib order on her datapad.

As she set the datapad down on her nightstand she felt Anakin's hands wrapping around her as he spoke, "You look so beautiful right now."

Pooja smiled as she felt Anakin's hands on her nightgown. She didn't need to tell Anakin that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She knew that he didn't need words.

She merely moved forward and kissed him as the lights turned off as though by magic.

* * *

Coruscant: One Day Later:

Ruwee Naberrie silently walked into the Senate Rotunda for the first time in over ten years as he looked at the various Senatorial aides and Imperial Officials that passed him.

He soon found himself in front of the Chancellor's office as he looked at the young secretary, "I am here to see Moff Treyu."

The secretary frowned, "He doesn't just take random visitors."

"I am not a random visitor, I am his Father," Ruwee firmly stated.

"And tell him that I will stand here all day if he doesn't want to let me in because he will eventually have to walk out!" Ruwee added in anger.

The young woman nodded as she activated her comlink.

Treyu Naberrie had to admit that he was quite surprised to hear that his Father was standing in the front of his office. What was making his Father finally come to him after thirty five years?

Treyu watched as his Father walked into the Office. Force he looked so old, he looked nothing like the thirty five year old that he had parted ways with thirty six years before.

He noticed grief and regret littering his Father's facial features. Such different yet hard lives that the two men had led.

Treyu quietly stood up and walked towards his Father and positioned himself directly in front of his Father as the two of them stared at one another in silence.

After a few minutes of silence, Ruwee spoke, "I can see that the years haven't been overly kind to you Son, you already have quite a bit of grey hair. More grey than I had at fifty."

"You don't exactly look young yourself but I'll take your word for how you looked at age fifty since I haven't been around at all."

"That is correct, you haven't been around since the day that you left Naboo when you were only a teenager. I apologize for raising you the wrong way and trying to make you into something that you're not Son. I was wrong and I learned from my mistakes with you and I didn't make the same mistakes with Padme and Sola."

"I know," Treyu replied.

"Look at all that you missed, you weren't there for Grandma Winema's funeral or Grandma Ryoo's funeral. You weren't present for Sola's wedding or Darred's funeral or even Padme's funeral. You didn't show your face when Ryoo came into the Universe or when Pooja made her own appearance. You shunned your Mother and I for thirty five years, you lost your wife and kids in the divorce and I spend more time with your kids than you do. I probably even know more about them then you do. You have nothing now, you have absolutely nothing."

Treyu was silent as Ruwee continued his attack, "I'm seventy one years old, I can die any given day. I can tell that I'm getting older each day when I wake up and each night wen I close my eyes Son. You probably have the same feeling at fifty if I'm correct."

"I do," Treyu quietly replied.

"Your Mom and I spent the last eleven years with questions about Padme. Who was the Father of her child? Who killed her? Was she murdered? Was she killed? What happened to the baby? I could have easily died without having those questions answered. Questions that you could have answered for me."

"I didn't know what happened to the twins," Treyu stated in defense.

"You have known about Luke now for a month at least. You have known about Leia, You knew that Anakin attacked her and turned into Darth Vader. What? were you afraid that I was going to expose my daughter's privacy to the public eye?"

"I was sworn to secrecy by Padme, she didn't want anyone to know about her marriage or the baby," Treyu replied.

"Get the sworn to secrecy thing out of your head, Padme is dead! She is never coming back, I will never hold her in my arms again or hear her voice, she is dead! You could have easily told me the truth. Here I was waiting around for answers for eleven years even begging Queen Kylantha for answers while my one and only Son could have answered my questions and who answered my questions?" Ruwee paused as he looked at Treyu and spoke, "Darth Vader himself, Anakin Skywalker, who was my Son in law in secret for three years. I never even knew about their marriage until just a few days ago because Anakin was man enough to tell me and to apologize for failing to save Padme. You know as well as I do that you could have easily done what Anakin did."

Treyu hung his head in shame as his Father's words battered down his pride.

He looked towards his Father and spoke, "I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry."

"Look, it's not like I don't love you, I'm here because you need to man up. You need to spend more time with your kids and away from your work and more time with your family. All you have done is waisted forty years of your life in a career that has costed you a wife that still loves you and a relationship with both of your kids. You need to straighten out your priorities. You need to focus on what really matters since you're restoring the power to the people. They don't need you anymore and you have already given the Galaxy thirty five years of your life," Ruwee stated.

Treyu said nothing as Ruwee turned to leave the room.

Treyu then spoke, "I will be back on Naboo in one week Dad, and I was at Padme's funeral, I was among the crowd of onlookers," Treyu stated. Ruwee shook his head as he spoke, "You could have still told me what you knew back then."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I cut the family off. I just didn't think that anyone wanted to talk to me again after everything."

"You never even asked," Ruwee replied.

Treyu frowned as Ruwee continued, "Your Mom and I have plenty of rooms in the house since it's just the two of us. Come on home once you're done here."

"Ok Dad," Treyu replied as he headed back towards his desk.

* * *

Naboo:

Pooja awoke to an aching gut, knowing what was coming, She moved out of Anakin's arms as quickly as possible as she ran towards the refresher where she started to throw up several times.

She then left the refresher and quietly went back into her room and slipped Anakin's tunic over her body as she headed down towards the kitchen for something to eat.

Sola smiled as she handed Luke and Leia their backpacks with their already packed lunches, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes," Luke and Leia replied in unison.

Sola at the same time noticed Pooja enter the room dressed only in Anakin's tunic. She smiled, "It looks like you did a lot of sleeping last night."

Pooja's face reddened as she looked towards her Mom, "Mom, please."

Sola merely smiled as she led her nephew and niece towards the waiting speeder as Pooja took out several crackers before heading back upstairs and into her bedroom.

She then climbed back into bed, she knew that Anakin liked having her in his arms when he woke up and she didn't want to disappoint him by not being in bed when he opened his eyes.

* * *

Anakin awoke with Pooja laying in his arms. He smiled as he felt Pooja's warm body against his own as he thought of the love that they had shared the night before. It was no different than the love that had created their twins in his own mind.

He kissed her with an affectionate smile as he pulled her tightly against his chest, "How long have you been awake for?"

"Awhile, the girls woke me up earlier," Pooja replied.

Anakin smiled as he placed a hand on her bare stomach, "I can't wait to have them."

Pooja nodded in agreement as Anakin reached for his shorts.

As Anakin climbed out of bed he noticed Pooja dressed in his tunic, "I hope that you don't mind but I want to wear it for now."

Anakin smiled at Pooja in response.

* * *

Together, the couple headed downstairs where Anakin poured a cup of caf while Pooja settled with a small cup of tea.

Anakin then headed into the living room as Pooja followed him. Once he was seated Pooja found herself on his lap.

Anakin smiled as he set his Caf down. He then started to stroke Pooja's bare thighs.

"I love you Anakin," Pooja stated.

"I love you too Pooja, and it's time to make things right."

"What do you mean?" Pooja asked.

"You'll see," Anakin replied as he gave Pooja another kiss. Once the couple had finished their drinks, they headed into the kitchen together to prepare breakfast.

* * *

After consuming a good breakfast, Anakin noticed Sola walking into the kitchen. She didn't at all seem surprised by the sight of her daughter and Anakin and their current appearance. She merely smiled as she spoke, "You did a lot of sleeping last night."

Anakin's face reddened as Sola smiled back at him and Pooja, "I have to pick on you two, I'm sorry but I'm an old woman and I have to pick on someone."

"You're not even old enough to be my Mom Sola."

"I'm forty four years old, that makes me old compared to a thirty three year old if you ask me," Sola replied.

Anakin shook his head as he took one last bite of his eggs.

As the couple stood up from the table Anakin spoke, "I'm going to run some errands after I get dressed and then I'll be back home for the day."

"Ok," Pooja replied with a smile.

* * *

An hour later, Anakin found himself inside of a jewelry shop as he purchased a beautiful wedding band for Pooja. It was time to marry again, Padme would have wanted him to do the deed and he needed to make things right in his eyes and in the eyes of others. With twin daughters on the way and the nights of love with Pooja and the fact that she lived with him it seemed only right for him to marry her. He silently left the shop hoping that she would like the ring. He would present it to her in the evening.

* * *

Hours later after picking Luke and Leia up from school, Anakin found himself alone with Pooja in the family garden as the sun went down.

He looked at Pooja as she sat down at his side, "It's a beautiful night."

"It is indeed," Pooja replied with a smile.

Anakin at the same time wrapped his arms around Pooja as he spoke, "Pooja, it's time for me to ask you something very important,."

"Me?" Pooja asked.

Anakin in response revealed a beautiful golden ring with a shining diamond as Pooja felt tears in her eyes, "Y-You don't mean it do you?"

"Of course I do, You're having my children and you have healed my broken heart in ways that I never thought were possible."

"The same is for you Anakin, I-I think that we healed each other," Pooja stated.

"You're probably right," Anakin replied as he affectionately wrapped his arms around Pooja realizing that he couldn't let go of her.

* * *

Sola smiled at Luke and Leia as the three of them enjoyed some shurra ice cream together, "So was today a good day at school?" Sola asked.

The twins both eagerly nodded as Sola spoke, "How was your class Luke?"

Luke shrugged, "It's school, recess and lunch were both fun but classes are classes."

Sola shook her head, "You take after your Father obviously."

"Did my Mom like school?" Leia asked.

Sola smiled, "Padme loved school just like you, in fact once she became Queen, she told me at one point that she missed being younger. I think that she chose to grow up to fast," Sola stated with a sad smile.

At that moment, Sola heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Luke stated as he stood up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke answered the door and found himself face to face with his grandmother.

Jobal smiled at her grandson as she spoke, "Is your Aunt home?"

"Yes, come on in," Luke replied as Jobal followed him into the house.

As Jobal was led into the living room she noticed a tiny holoimage on the caf table.

She picked it up and found herself face to face with her long dead daughter and her former son in law.

"This is a lovely image," Jobal stated.

"Uncle Treyu gave it to me," Luke replied as he sat down.

Jobal frowned at the mention of her estranged son, "How did he treat you?"

"You know Uncle Treyu, he had to take me out for lunch he made sure that I knew the rules and everything. He really does care."

Jobal shook her head, "No I don't know him Luke."

"You're his Mother though," Luke replied.

"And I haven't even seen him in person in over thirty five years Luke, do you know how long that is?"

"A long time," Luke replied.

"I am seventy years old, when he left home, I was thirty five and I still looked like your Mom and your Aunt Sola," Jobal stated as she sat down in near tears.

Sola then looked at her heartbroken mother and spoke, "Did he even talk to Dad?"

"Yes," Jobal replied.

Sola shook her head, "Is he ready to come home and be a man or is he going to just keep on doing what he's doing?"

"He's coming home," Jobal replied.

"When?" Sola asked.

"Soon, he said something about confronting Luke's other uncle for lying to him about Anakin."

"He was real mad when he found out that Uncle Owen never told me who my Mom was. He was even angrier when he found out that he had lied to me about my Dad."

"Were you angry?" Jobal asked.

"That is why I ran away," Luke replied.

"And you spent how many years working for that Toydarian?" Jobal asked.

"Two," Luke replied.

"It was worth it," Luke added.

Sola smiled at her nephew, "At least you're here with us now where you belong and if you ever try to leave, I'll lock you in your room or something," Sola playfully stated.

Luke smiled at his Aunt in response.

* * *

Alright, that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	19. Chapter 19

Tattooine: Lars Homestead: Three days later:

Treyu Naberrie quietly climbed out of the cockpit of his starfighter as he noticed a male figure slowly approaching him.

He quietly walked towards the middle aged man that approached him, "Can I help you?" the man asked.

"You must be Owen Lars," Treyu stated.

Owen examined Treyu in disbelief as he spoke, "W-Why you're Moff Treyu Naberrie, the one that just restored the Republic two days ago," Owen stated.

Treyu nodded as he spoke, "That is correct, I'm also the older Brother of Padme Amidala Skywalker, I'm Luke's uncle."

Owen looked at Treyu in shock and disbelief as the former Moff spoke, "I have a lot to discuss with you Owen."

"It's thanks to you that Luke disappeared. Now Vader's dead and Force know's where that boy is. All because you took him from Mos Espa the day of that podrace."

"There is more to Vader's death than meets the eye," Treyu stated as he noticed a middle aged woman joining the discussion.

"Remember what Ben said Owen, he never sensed Vader's death. Vader probably just disappeared with that boy."

"That is correct," Treyu replied.

"He was better off here," Owen stated.

"Why? What was so great about him being on this dustball and being fed lies about his family? You never told him the truth and he didn't even know who his mother was or what she looked like until I told him. You could have at least told him about his legacy without telling him that Anakin was Vader. You had no right to lie to Luke about his Father," Treyu yelled in anger.

"It's not so simple," Owen replied.

"What do you mean?" Treyu asked.

"You've spent enough time on this dustball as you call my planet that you've probably heard about the Valley of Spirits."

"Of course I have and I know all about what really happened there," Treyu replied.

"Do you now?" Owen asked.

"So because of what Anakin did there you lied to Luke?"

"You need to understand that I know nothing of the Force. I was in fact in some ways horrified when Kenobi handed Luke to us. When my stepmom was abducted thirty of us went after her including my Father and I. It took us days to track down the hunting party that took her and out of the thirty of us only four of us made it back, and we killed very few of those Tuskens. When Anakin came for her, it took him one night to find the tribe that took her and one night to slaughter the entire tribe responsible for her death. Power like that was something that was unfathomable to me. All I am is a simple honest hardworking farmer."

"That lied to Luke."

"To protect him, What would have happened if he touched that power? I can guess that he's touching it now thanks to his Father and what will happen to him? Who's to say that he won't end up like his Father? I saw what such power can do firsthand and I was horrified by it and I didn't want him to destroy half of the Galaxy like his Father. I never meant evil."

"You could have easily sent him to Kenobi for training when he was old enough. Palpatine is an example of your methods based on what I know about his early years. His Father also tried to keep him from discovering his power and understanding it and look at what happened to the Galaxy because of that."

Owen hung his head in response as Beru spoke, "Is Luke happy with his Father?"

Treyu nodded, "I gave Anakin permission to take Luke and the only reason that I did is the fact that he's changed."

"How was it that you would trust him after what he did to your sister?" Owen asked.

"There are things that change men, one being women. A woman came and healed him. Had it not been for her I would have raised Luke myself."

"Without telling us that you were taking him?" Owen asked in anger.

"Of course I would have told you. I am straightforward and that is why I am here now," Treyu stated.

Owen shook his head, "I can't really argue with you and I won't say that I was right. I-I tried my best, I apologize to you and to Luke."

Treyu nodded as Beru spoke, "Will you be seeing Luke and Anakin again?"

"Yes," Treyu replied.

"There are some things that belonged to Shmi that Anakin should have and a letter to Luke along with a few of his belongings that he failed to take when he left."

"Alright, I will stash what I can inside of my cargo hold, thank you."

Beru smiled in response as Owen spoke, "Tell Luke that I'm truly sorry for not telling him the truth although the letter tells him everything. You may read the letter if you wish."

"Thank you," Treyu replied.

* * *

Naboo:

Ruwee Naberrie smiled when he noticed Anakin and Pooja enter the dining room side by side. His smile widened even more when he noticed that Pooja was wearing an engagement ring.

As Anakin seated his fiance he sat down as Luke and Leia entered the room.

"How was your trip?" Anakin asked.

"It was just fine, I had the talk with Treyu and then rested yesterday after returning. I also cleaned up his old bedroom so that he can have it when he comes home."

"Now that the elections are being held he's returning?" Anakin asked.

Ruwee nodded, "He should be here any minute, he said that he was stopping by your stepbrother's farm first."

"Why would he be going to see Uncle Owen?" Luke asked with a visible frown.

"To confront him for lying to you about me," Anakin replied.

"He was pretty mad when he heard how little I knew that's for sure," Luke commented.

"What about Bail? He never told me that much," Leia stated.

"You were under the Emperor's nose for eleven years Leia, the less that you knew the better," Anakin replied.

At that moment, Jobal entered the room with a plate of sandwiches as Anakin saw Ryoo and her husband Ric enter the room.

"Where is Sola?" Anakin asked.

"Right here," Sola stated as she pointed towards a large bowl of salad.

At that moment, Anakin heard the doorbell ring.

Jobal wordlessly headed towards the door to answer it.

"I never told anyone about his return," Ruwee commented with a smile.

* * *

Treyu Naberrie stood on the front porch of his childhood home for the first time in over three decades in silence as thousands of memories flowed through his mind.

At the same time the door hissed open as he saw his shocked Mother standing directly in his path.

He examined her in silence, she had aged, her hair was no longer dark, it was completely white as snow. However, She still did have her dark chestnut eyes that were a signature in their family and she still had the same face that she had had thirty six years before.

Jobal looked at Treyu in tears, "My Son, My Son, My baby has returned," Jobal exclaimed in tears as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Treyu.

Treyu felt a few tears leave his eyes as he spoke, "Hello Mom, I-I'm so sorry that I never returned."

Jobal cried on her Son's shoulder as she spoke, "Please don't leave again."

Sola looked at her Father with a frown, "What is all of the commotion about?"

"Treyu has finally returned home," Ruwee replied.

"What?" Sola asked in disbelief.

* * *

At that moment Sola turned to see her Brother in his usual olive green uniform entering the room.

Treyu met her eyes with a smile as Sola coldly stared at him.

At the same time, Luke jumped from his seat as he spoke, "Uncle Treyu!"

Treyu smiled as Luke ran towards him.

Treyu immediately hugged his nephew with a smile, "Hello Luke, how's life with your Dad?"

Luke smiled at his Uncle in response.

Treyu then looked over at Ryoo and Ric, "You must be Ryoo, you certainly take after your Grandmother in terms of appearance and you must be Ric."

Ryoo nodded as she spoke, "Pleased to meet you Uncle."

Treyu at the same time looked towards Pooja as he spoke, "You're doing way better than you were when I met you at the ball so long ago."

Pooja smiled as she placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "You can thank Anakin for that."

Treyu smiled as he looked the couple over, "Anakin is also doing way better. You and Vader are certainly different men at this point," Treyu stated.

Pooja in response kissed Anakin's cheek.

Treyu then sat down and took a sandwich as Ryoo spoke, "So what are your plans?"

"Since Anakin is taking care of Sola, I will simply take care of things here at the house with Mom and Dad and see about getting in touch with your Aunt."

"You were so stupid, she still loves you and she's still single and you have never tried to get back with her and she would take you in a heartbeat," Sola stated with a cruel glare.

Treyu said nothing as Luke and Leia watched the exchange.

Anakin at the same time glanced at Pooja with a quiet smile.

"It looks like my Mom is returning to her old self again," Pooja whispered.

Anakin laughed in response as Treyu spoke, "So what's the status of the baby?" Treyu asked.

"We're expecting two girls and they are due in about seven and a half months," Anakin replied.

"That sounds exciting. Do you have names picked out yet?" Treyu asked.

"It's up to Pooja, I mean I'm not going to boss her around about it," Anakin replied.

Pooja at the same time spoke, "I think that I will name one and then I will let Anakin name the other since there are two."

"That's a reasonable compromise," Treyu replied with a smile.

Pooja nodded as Luke spoke, "So what did you say to Uncle Owen?"

"I gave him a good talking to about how wrong he was to lie to you," Treyu replied.

"What did he say?" Luke asked.

"He wrote a letter for you explaining how sorry he is for lying. I'll let your dad see it before you read it."

"Just give it to him, It's not my letter," Anakin replied.

"It mentions certain things," Treyu replied in code.

"Whatever it is if it involves my past I have nothing to hide from my kids."

Treyu wordlessly pulled out a simple envelope that he passed to Luke.

Anakin smiled as he spoke, "He probably meant good in terms of lying to me."

"It's because of the Valley of the Spirits," Treyu stated.

"The Valley of Spirits is just a myth. Who is there that can wipe out an entire tribe of Tuskens? Luke asked.

"Your Father," Anakin replied in shame.

Luke stared at his Father in disbelief, "Y-You're the Angry Ghost?"

"I certainly was that the night that those Tuskens killed your Grandmother, that is probably the exact reason that Owen had for lying to you. He was pretty horrified when he found out what I did to them."

"I heard that the Tuskens are afraid to death of the Ghost."

"They are, go ahead and read that letter and see what his reasons were."

"How old were you when that happened?" Ruwee asked.

"Nineteen, it was just a few days after the night that Padme and I spent here with you."

"Oh," Ruwee replied.

"Let's not talk about it," Anakin stated.

"I'm sorry," Ruwee replied.

Anakin said nothing in response.

* * *

Shortly after enjoying lunch with his family, Luke found himself alone in the dark living room that wasn't far from the dining room as he opened the letter from his Uncle Owen.

_Luke_,

_I don't know if you will read this once you receive it or if you ever will but if you ever do, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for lying to you about your Father._

_I know that I never told you much about him and in truth there wasn't much to tell from my end._

_I only met your Dad once. The only relation that we have is marriage, My Dad bought your Grandma's freedom from slavery right after some Jedi Knight took your Dad to be trained._

_Ten years later he came here to the farm searching for her. Prior to his visit she was abducted by Sandpeople._

_My Dad and I of course organized a Rescue party of thirty settlers including ourselves. It took us two days to track the hunting party and we fought a battle with the Tuskens that ended with my Dad losing his leg and only four of us making it out alive._

_Anakin Skywalker arrived one month later and we told him the story and that she was most likely dead but he insisted that she was alive. Your Father took my swoop bike, the old one that you rode several times without my permission and headed out into the dessert._

_It took him one night to find the tribe that took her and he found her and she was still alive._

_Your Grandma died in his arms from what I know. He then was filled with a hateful rage. The kind of rage that turns a good man into a Monster. I in truth didn't know your Father but I think that he probably was a decent man, but that night tainted him forever._

_He emerged from that tent and he slaughtered the entire tribe of Tuskens down to the last child before taking your Grandma's body and bringing her back to the farm for burial._

_If you ever remember hearing anyone mentioning the Angry Ghost in the Valley of the Spirits, know that that story is no myth. That Ghost was your Father after the death of your Grandmother._

_After seeing what he did and learning about how it destroyed him in the long run it was my desire to protect you from the evil that overtook him. He lost your Mother because of that evil and he lost a lot from what I know and in his place we have Darth Vader._

_I don't have anything against him personally and I in fact do pity him. It was just my desire to prevent you from turning out like him._

_With that said I realize that I did the wrong thing. I should have sent you to Ben so that he could teach you how to control your power, The Force is something that is beyond comprehension for a simple Farmer like myself and I hope that you have started to learn how to control it by now. I should have sent you to Ben and I'm sorry that I didn't. Had I known the damage that I could have caused by raising you in the manner that I tried, I would have allowed you to know the truth._

_Live a good live and use your gifts the right way._

_Your Uncle Owen._

* * *

Luke set the letter down as Anakin entered the room, "Do you have more of an understanding for him now?"

"Yes, I guess that he meant good. I just thought that he wanted my help every season on the farm instead of having me learning to become what I was meant to become."

"He meant good Luke, You know about what I did to your Mother and what I did on Tattooine. Can you really blame a man like him for trying to protect you from such darkness?"

Luke shook his head as he laid the letter down on the Caf table that was in front of him.

* * *

Treyu sat on the back porch as he noticed Sola standing directly before him

He frowned as he saw Sola's angry look, "Sola, I'm so sorry about Darred."

"Where were you when Padme died? Where were you when my walls fell down because of Darred's death? I needed you Treyu. I was all alone without you. I needed you and now you just have the nerve to show up after being absent from my life for thirty years wanting to be a part of this family again?"

"I made some mistakes but I'm going to make things right," Treyu replied.

"While growing up my name protected me but after Darred died I spent eight years being harassed by Reliaz and being ignored by my friends and even my own daughter.

Pooja was the only one that cared but she was just as hurt as I was. It was Anakin that saved her from her depression and she in turn saved him. If it wasn't for them coming back to Naboo when they did I would be dead. I was ready to commit suicide because I felt like no one cared anymore," Sola stated in tears.

"I-I had no idea," Treyu replied.

Treyu at the same time felt complete anger as he spoke, "I'll have to have a talk with Reliaz, I had Darred beat him up for making those advances on Padme back when you two were growing up."

"The reason that she ended up with Anakin is because word got out about you between Ian Lego and Palo and their big mouths everyone was scared to death of you. I've even heard rumors that you broke Lego's back when you beat him up on Coruscant."

"Padme was thirteen years old and he was sixteen and he wanted to date her, if you ask me it was very messed up and rumors are rumors I broke his nose and his arm and he deserved it. He had no good intentions for her so I had to put him in his place."

"And he never returned to Naboo because of it."

"And no dirtbags like Reliaz or Lego ever pursued my Sisters again although Reliaz is something new. When did he start making his advances on you?"

"About five years ago," Sola replied.

"I'll deal with him tonight," Treyu replied.

"Anakin already punched him," Sola stated.

"That's not it, I'm a man of my word and I told him that I would smash him if he ever so much as looked at either of my sisters again. I may have told him that twenty years ago on comlink but I'm a man of my word."

Sola shook her head as her brother kissed her cheek before giving her a firm hug. Treyu then turned and left the porch without another word.

* * *

I apologize that it's been so long I know that I've neglected this story. Wit that said I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	20. Chapter 20

Treyu Naberrie quietly climbed into Anakin's speeder as he heard Anakin's voice, from behind him "Where are you going?"

"To go put Reliaz in his place."

"I already did that," Anakin replied.

Treyu in response turned to face the younger man as he spoke, "you never had sisters Anakin, you wouldn't understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. He just needs a lesson in respect for making the advances upon my sister," Treyu stated.

Anakin nodded in response.

Treyu then drove the speeder of into the streets of Theed.

* * *

A few minutes later, he found himself on Palo's doorstep as he rang the doorbell.

He watched as Palo Reliaz opened the door.

Palo nervously spoke, "Can I help you Sir?"

"You don't recognize me do you Palo?"

Palo frowned, "Who are you?"

"Treyu Naberrie, when I last saw you you were just as little as the rodent that you are."

Palo shivered as he spoke, "What do you want?"

"What did I tell you about my Sisters twenty seven years ago when I told you to never contact Padme again?"

Palo shivered as everything dawned upon him, "I-I told Skywalker that I would leave Sola alone."

"And I told you that I would smash you for making any advances towards either one and that's what I'm here for," Treyu stated as he released a heavy punch that instantly cracked Palo's nose.

Palo quickly stood up and made a punch that Treyu easily blocked as Treyu sent a knee into Palo's exposed gut.

Treyu at the same time let loose several deadly hook shots towards Palo's head as he punched Palo in the face a second time.

Within seconds, the arrogant artist was on the ground as Treyu kicked him.

"I told you to never talk to them again and you still harassed Sola. I don't want you within a mile of her ever again and don't go anywhere my nieces or my daughters," Treyu yelled as he looked Palo in the eye before punching him one final time.

* * *

Pooja looked at Anakin and spoke, "The Babies are tired and so am I."

Anakin nodded as Ruwee spoke, "Where did Treyu go?"

"To smash Palo Reliaz."

"Why would he do that?" Jobal asked uneasily.

"Man stuff," Ruwee stated.

"What do you mean?" Jobal asked.

Anakin then spoke, "Some twenty five years ago back when Palo was interested in Padme, Treyu was informed by Darred. Treyu didn't approve, he never wanted Palo around Padme so he had Darred beat Palo up and at the same time he warned Palo via holocom that he would smash him himself if he ever caught him so much as looking at Sola or Padme."

"So you're telling me that he's over there fighting Palo right now?" Jobal asked in horror.

Anakin nodded as Jobal spoke, "Palo will beat him up, Treyu's fifty and Palo is still in his prime."

Anakin laughed, "Have you ever seen Treyu fight?"

Jobal obviously bothered by the question shook her head, "N-No, I-I haven't."

"I once heard a rumor in the bar that he broke a Trandoshan's back at one point," Ruwee commented.

"What?" Jobal asked in horror.

"I wouldn't put it past him. I've seen him in battle with an empty blaster killing men with his bare hands, and I grew up watching him fight in the streets on Coruscant. At one point, Obi-Wan and I went into this night club to pick up these two gangsters and when we got to them, Treyu was fighting and I will never forget just how fast those punches and those kicks came. I was shocked that he wasn't Force sensitive based on how good of a fighter he was," Anakin stated.

"I-I had no idea," Jobal replied.

"I'll bet you a few credits that Palo didn't even land one punch on him. Treyu probably told him why he was going to beat him up and then he probably just smashed him," Anakin stated with a smile.

"Are you actually afraid of him?" Pooja asked uneasily.

"Let's just say that if it wasn't for my Force abilities there would be a decent chance of me being seriously injured in a full on fight with him," Anakin replied.

At that moment, the door hissed open as Treyu entered the room.

Jobal looked towards her Son in disbelief as she spoke, "Treyu, Please don't go off fighting like this anymore, it really bothers me," Jobal stated.

Treyu shook his head, "Don't worry Mother, I'm done with the brawling for now, unless I find out that my daughters have boyfriends," Treyu replied.

"Did you put him in his place?" Anakin asked with a smile.

"His nose is broken and I suspect that a few ribs are also broken," Treyu bluntly stated.

"Oh Force Treyu how could you?" Jobal exclaimed in horror.

Ruwee at the same time spoke, "Don't tell me that the rumor about you snapping the Trandoshan's back is true."

"Well, I dislocated a few of his vertebras but nothing more," Treyu replied.

Jobal shivered in horror as her Son turned and headed towards his Bedroom.

Anakin at the same time heard his comlink buzz as he answered it, "Hello Obi-Wan."

"Anakin you won't believe what I'm about to tell you."

"Try me Old Man there is little that can surprise me."

"I was off of Tattooine on a mission when I spent the night with Satine one year before her death and it turns out that we ended up with a little girl from that night."

Anakin gasped in shock, "You're right I'm fairly shocked."

"Her name is Mara, they call her Mara Jade. She has Red hair and green eyes."

"And she's yours for sure?" Anakin asked.

"Just had her blood tested. She was entrusted to several of Satine's guards until the day that I came out of hiding."

"What's the future of the Jedi Order looking like?" Anakin asked.

"Yoda and Master Ti are planning to start fixing up the Temple, they are meeting with Mon Mothma in a few days. I'm planning to find a nice place where I can raise Mara and just lay low maybe get a job."

"You deserve it," Anakin replied.

"Why don't you check out Naboo? Apartments are cheap and you can easily find money if you need more," Anakin stated.

"You don't mind if I'm that close to you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not at all, had I let you in more maybe Padme would still be alive," Anakin replied.

"I will see you soon in that case Anakin, I hope that all is well."

"Everything is, Treyu just returned home, Pooja is pregnant with twins and Luke and Leia are thriving in school."

"Another set of twins?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, both will be girls."

"Congragulations, I hope to see you soon," Obi-Wan stated as the transmission ended.

Sola looked towards Anakin with a smile, "So Obi-Wan is coming here with his child?"

Anakin nodded, "I really share just as much of the blame for Padme as he does."

"I'm fine with him being on Naboo, I was honestly soothed by his presence despite everything when I last saw him," Sola stated.

"I see," Anakin replied as he realized just what Sola was saying.

Anakin then looked at his wrist chrono before looking towards Ruwee, "We'll take our leave. I will see you and Jobal very soon."

"And Treyu will probably drop by to see Luke," Ruwee added.

Anakin nodded, "Treyu can drop by anytime, he's family."

Ruwee smiled as Anakin stood up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin left the Naberrie home with his arms wrapped around Pooja and Sola and his twins following him behind.

He silently climbed into their waiting speeder and drove them towards their home.

Once they had arrived home and left their speeder Luke spoke, "Do you think that Ben is going to train his daughter."

Anakin shrugged, "I honestly don't know. It's really his choice," Anakin replied.

Luke nodded in response.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin found himself in bed as Pooja entered the room with a plate of crackers.

"The babies have really been getting to me in the middle of the night," Pooja stated.

Anakin smiled as Pooja climbed into bed with him, "They probably are just excited because they know that they have such a wonderful Mother."

"And a wonderful Dad," Pooja stated as she felt Anakin's arms wrapping around her.

"We need to get this wedding done soon, I would like to be married before they're born, that way no one will be asking questions about you or saying anything that isn't true," Anakin stated.

Pooja smiled at Anakin as she spoke, "That's so sweet of you, don't worry I don't really care what people think or say."

"Do you have any friends that you would like to invite?" Anakin asked.

Pooja shook her head, "I can't think of very many."

Anakin frowned, "You really didn't have anyone did you?"

"I was all alone growing up after my Dad died. I just wanted that love and affection and I didn't know where to find it. Then, I-I found you and you made me feel better than I had ever thought possible and now I have two babies that will love me."

"You know that I love you though right?" Anakin asked uneasily.

"Of course I do," Pooja replied.

Anakin smiled as he turned off the lights with a gesture of his hand.

He then stroked Pooja's hair and within minutes she was sound asleep.

* * *

Anakin awoke the next morning and slowly climbed out of bed.

As he left the bedroom that he shared with Pooja, he noticed Luke and Leia still asleep.

He smiled, taking advantage of the weekend no doubt, he thought to himself as he walked down the stairs.

Anakin then entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of caf as he noticed Sola walking in behind him.

Sola smiled, "Are you going to do anything with the twins today?"

"Luke and I will have a few lessons and Pooja is going to be giving Leia a few lectures on Politics and whatever and then maybe we'll take them swimming or something. I don't know," Anakin replied.

"Isn't Obi-Wan supposed to be on the planet today?" Sola asked.

Anakin nodded, "I can sense him right now, my guess is he's looking at apartments. He's going to enroll Mara in school this Monday."

"How old is his daughter?" Sola asked.

"Two years younger than Luke and Leia," Anakin replied.

Sola nodded in response as she sat down.

Anakin at the same time spoke, "Pooja and I are going to have our wedding soon."

"That sounds wonderful," Sola replied with a smile.

"I was kind of surprised that she didn't think of anyone besides family that she wanted to invite."

"I can't blame her, I found out who my real friends were after Darred died too," Sola bitterly replied.

"You and Pooja really suffered more than Ryoo didn't you?"

"Even my parents couldn't help us, we were never the same and Darred understood me in ways that even my parents didn't. I had wonderful parents but they simply weren't enough to heal me or to heal Pooja."

Anakin shook his head, "What is it that keeps you breathing now?"

"The fact that I'm going to be a grandmother and having Padme's children in my life. Padme's death took it's toll on me as well Anakin, I still remember riding home in the back seat of our speeder from the hospital with her resting in her speeder seat between Treyu and I. I remember having her rest on my lap and I remember Treyu and I both helping our parents take care of her as a baby. Then she grew very close to me as we grew older. She was the brightest light in our family after Treyu left and losing her to me was like losing myself."

"Is the fact that Treyu wasn't around part of why you were so angry at him yesterday?" Anakin asked.

Sola nodded, "You can say that."

Anakin said nothing as he took as sip of Caf.

"I watched my parents after Padme's death and I was so outraged that he didn't come back to help them. To me it seemed like he was all about gaining more power as a Moff and lining his pockets with more credits. I mean it appeared to me that not even his wife and kids mattered to him."

"I think that he's over there right now with her," Anakin commented.

"Have you ever met her before?" Sola asked.

"Sabe, Padme's handmaiden from her time as Queen is the woman that he was married to right?" Anakin asked.

Sola nodded, "And they have two beautiful kids. I was so disgusted when I heard about the divorce and I'm even more shocked that she will take him back."

Anakin shrugged, "Some people have missing parts. I can say that I'm one of those people and maybe Sabe is too," Anakin stated.

"You have a point, but you were raised in hell and Treyu has no excuse he had a life of privilege look at my parents they have everything that anyone needs in their age and growing up we had everything that we needed."

"You do have a point, I mean nobody is perfect," Anakin replied.

"Nobody is, tell me why is it that Darth Vader would bend his knees to a man like Treyu? I mean you didn't have to ask him for Luke and you could have killed him. You even said that your Force powers are your advantage over him."

"I guess that my respect for him because of Padme and the fact that he knew who I was made me choose to ask him."

"I would have just gone and gotten my Son without a single word to him," Sola stated.

Anakin smiled at Sola in response as he picked up the nearby datapad, "What's this?"

"Just planetary news, Why?" Sola asked.

"I need to do something, I've kind of played with the idea off and on of opening up my own business."

"Doing what?" Sola asked.

"Fixing speeders or something. Maybe even droids," Anakin replied with a smile.

"We have hardly any mechanics here on Naboo. Someone like you would prosper and you would have only a little bit of competition," Sola stated.

"That all sounds good to me," Anakin stated.

"How did you get so mechanical? I mean our washing machine is running better than it was when Darred was around to fix it?"

"Growing up, my owner owned a junk shop and I used to work in there all of the time," Anakin replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I brought that up," Sola replied.

"No worries, you didn't know," Anakin replied as he took a sip of his caf.

* * *

A half hour later as Sola cooked breakfast, Anakin found himself in the backyard sparring with Luke as he spoke, "You're getting better," Anakin stated.

Luke smiled, "Do you think that I'll be as great of a Jedi as you were Dad?"

"I wasn't much of a Jedi Luke, I got billions killed and I had a hand in your Mother's death of course you'll be greater than me."

"Uncle Treyu doesn't seem to think that poorly of you."

"He really had no reason to give me a second chance, I think that the only reason that he did was for Padme," Anakin stated.

Luke said nothing as he made a strike towards his Father's waist.

Anakin smiled as he spoke, "You need to focus on your defense a little more."

Luke nodded as his Father made a strike towards his legs that he blocked with no time to spare.

"How old were you when Ben started training you?" Luke asked.

"Nine," Anakin replied with a smile.

"That was right after you left Tattooine right?" Luke asked.

"That's right, I need to go back there and thank Kitster and Wald for looking after you, it sounds like they did a good job," Anakin stated.

"They did, they were about the only pleasant thing on Tattooine that I can remember aside from my friend Biggs."

"You really don't miss Owen and Beru do you?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, I just wish that they had told me the truth about you. It makes me mad that they lied to me," Luke replied.

Anakin nodded as he crossed blades with his Son.

"What makes me angry is the fact that they told you nothing about your Mother."

"What about how they lied to me?" Luke asked.

"Owen had good intentions as his letter told you and you weren't there when I slaughtered that tribe of Tuskens. Had you been there, you wouldn't have recognized me," Anakin stated.

Luke said nothing in response.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked over at Mara as he set their travel bags down in their already furnished apartment, "Your Mother certainly had everything planned out for you and I didn't she?" Obi-Wan asked.

Mara nodded, "I wish that I had known her, I mean I was only a few months old when she was assassinated. She knew that someone was after her I think that she just wanted me to have a life with you."

"And she got her wish," Obi-Wan replied with a smile at his nine year old daughter.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What's Jedi Skywalker like?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "You will have to jude him for yourself once you meet him. He has a Son and Daughter, they're a little bit older than you."

Mara nodded, for years she had been protected by a handful of bodyguards who had chosen loyalty to her mother even after death. She had no memories of her mother and only memories of the six bodyguards who had raised her. She was already very wealthy at the age of nine according to her father and her bodyguards. Wealthy enough to purchase her own house and have whatever she wanted.

None of that meant anything to her, the only thing that she cared about was having a parent. She had always wanted at least one parent and now she finally had her real Father.

At that moment, Obi-Wan's comlink buzzed as he picked it up, "Hello Anakin."

"Obi-Wan, how would you like a job as a Mechanic?"

"A mechanic?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, I'm kind of thinking of going into business maybe we can go into business together. There's an empty building we can buy for a hundred grand. We can buy tools and start a speeder repair shop."

"I'll come over and talk to you about it Anakin, I just have to finish unpacking here with my daughter," Obi-Wan replied.

"Sounds good," Anakin replied.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	21. Chapter 21

Anakin and Obi-Wan found themselves seated in the office of a local realtor as they signed a contract shortly after making a downpayment.

The Realtor, a man of around fifty smiled as he spoke, "You Gentlemen can pay me your first payment after your business has been going for a month.

Anakin nodded in response as he stood up and shook hands with the Man before turning with Obi-Wan and leaving the room.

"So do you have some equipment ordered?"

"Everything will be here in six days. Pooja and I are setting up our wedding tomorrow and we will have a two day honeymoon before we return to start our new lives."

Obi-Wan nodded as he spoke, "So that was why Sola invited me over for caf."

"Sola invited you for a cup of caf?" Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she said to come over after I drop Mara off at school. Luke and Leia will also be dropped off by then."

"Sounds interesting," Anakin muttered as he walked out of the Real Estate Office with his Former Master turned business Partner.

Anakin then climbed into his speeder with Obi-Wan as they drove towards the Janren residence.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin and Obi-Wan found themselves at Sola's front door as they entered the house.

Anakin smiled as he noticed Pooja approaching him with a loving smile.

At the same time, he noticed Luke walking into the room.

"Where's Leia?"

"Her and Mara headed into her bedroom, I figured that I would just leave them be," Luke replied with a shrug.

Anakin nodded, "It will be good for her to have a new friend."

"So what did you decide down at the office?" Pooja asked as she kissed Anakin.

"We have made the sale final. We will have our wedding tomorrow and have our honeymoon and then Obi-Wan and I will start working once I return."

Pooja smiled, "That sounds wonderful Ani."

"We should be able to make a good living doing this," Anakin stated.

"Based on how horrible the two mechanics are in Theed, I would have to say that you two will be very rich men by the end of your first week," Sola stated.

"And you won't be able to have any days off, because you will be swamped with damaged speeders," Pooja added with a smile.

Anakin smiled in response as Sola spoke, "I have dinner already prepared."

"Thank you Sola," Anakin stated.

"So is Treyu living here now that he's resigned?" Obi-Wan asked at the same time.

"He's trying to mend things with my Parents and his Ex," Sola stated.

"As I recall, he never did talk to anyone besides Padme in the last thirty years did he?"

Sola shook her head, "And Darred although I didn't approve. Darred however always looked up to Treyu and he always listened to him about almost anything. Darred also was the only candidate for marriage by the time that Treyu was through with every other guy on this planet that had an interest in me, and there was no one that would dare to even look at Padme after Darred beat Reliaz up."

"I heard that Treyu beat him up the other night," Obi-Wan commented.

Sola nodded in response as she gestured towards the dining room.

A few minutes later, Anakin found himself seated with Pooja and Obi-Wan and Luke as Leia and Mara entered the room side by side.

As everyone sat down at the table Anakin spoke, "I hope that you don't mind Sola but we have decided to have the wedding tomorrow."

"Who are you inviting?" Sola asked uneasily.

"Just everyone at this table along with Grandma and Granddad. Uncle Treyu and his family are also invited and of course Ryoo will be invited."

"We kind of decided to simply make it a family affair," Anakin stated.

"I see," Sola calmly replied.

"I will call everyone up for you and go and order a few things," Sola added.

"Nothing to fancy, all that matters is that we have each other," Pooja stated.

"And you found the love that you have craved since the day that your Father died," Sola added.

"What about a wedding dress?" Leia asked.

"She will wear mine," Sola replied.

"Will it fit?" Leia asked.

"I'm certain that it will, if mine doesn't work, your Grandmother's will."

"Oh," Leia replied.

* * *

Several hours later, Anakin found himself climbing into bed feeling exhausted from the long day.

As he climbed into bed, he noticed Pooja entering the room dressed in a nightgown as she spoke, "Obi-Wan finally left with Mara."

"He was here this whole time?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"I don't think that Mom would let him go. I kind of suspect that she has a thing for him."

"I noticed it when I mentioned him," Anakin replied.

"How do you feel about that?" Pooja asked.

"If he can make her happy, I'm happy for both just as she's happy for us."

"All of my life, I searched for love after losing my Dad and you just gave it to me. I just couldn't get past not being with you," Pooja stated as she climbed into bed and snuggled up with Anakin.

"The same is for me, with Padme dead, I was so alone. You came in at the right moment, you gave me what I truly needed," Anakin added as he kissed Pooja directly on the lips.

"What made you end up saving me that night on Coruscant?"

"You mean when those three thugs came after you at the Palace?" Anakin asked.

Pooja nodded, "Yes, what made you come after me?"

Anakin in response ran his flesh hand through Pooja's hair as he spoke, "I don't know, I guess that it was curiosity. I had just returned to Coruscant after spending nearly two years chasing down Jedi Knights and Rebel ships. When I saw you, I was having flashbacks of Padme in the Rotunda. When I saw you at the Ball all alone with no date, I was even more curious about you. I somehow knew that there was more to you than the eye could see. So I simply decided to find out more about you," Anakin stated as he wrapped his arms around Pooja.

Pooja smiled as Anakin gave her another kiss, "You certainly aren't that little girl that I met fourteen years ago on the doorsteps of your family home."

"A lot has happened since then. I remember hearing your dark tale of my Aunt's death and I came to realize that we both had a lot in common. After seeing you face to face, I can't tell you how attracted I was to you. You were my first crush after all," Pooja added.

"I was?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

Pooja eagerly nodded in response.

Anakin then turned the lights off as he spoke, "Sleep well Pooja."

* * *

Several hours later, Anakin awoke to the feeling of Pooja tossing and turning as she cried, "No Daddy, Daddy wake up. Daddy, say something. Please don't die Daddy. Please don't die!" Pooja screamed as Anakin started to shake her, "Pooja, I'm right here. It's alright Pooja, it's just a nightmare."

Pooja at that moment opened her eyes as she stared at Anakin.

Anakin then met her lips with a kiss as he spoke, "It's alright."

Pooja shivered as she spoke, "I thought that with you they would be gone forever."

"They never go away, even with Padme in my arms, I still had nightmares of my Mother's death."

Pooja felt a tear in her eye as she moved forward and kissed Anakin.

Anakin at the same time held her tightly as she spoke, "Anakin, I-I really need you right now."

Anakin in response smiled as he gave Pooja another kiss.

* * *

Anakin awoke the next morning with Pooja still snuggled up against him, after their night of love.

As she opened her eyes, he noticed the bright light in her that she was devoid of when they had first met.

After just one night of love and moving in, Pooja had started to turn around and the same was for Anakin, now here they were after over a month as a happy couple.

"Anakin, I-I would be lost without you. You healed me," Pooja stated.

Anakin shook his head, "No, you healed me Pooja."

He then gave Pooja another kiss as he spoke, "You were craving Love and affection. After just one night with me, you wanted more and you wanted to be loved. I-I failed to realize that I needed what you craved and together, we managed to give one another the love and affection that we needed to heal. I think that when it comes down to it, that we healed each other."

Pooja smiled at Anakin in response as she spoke, "And today I will be your wife."

"And then in a few more months we will have our little girls," Anakin added.

"I can't wait to be a mother," Pooja stated.

Anakin nodded as he placed his flesh hand on Pooja's stomach.

"They're kicking!" Pooja exclaimed.

"Are they?" Anakin asked.

"They know their daddy," Pooja declared.

Anakin in response gave Pooja another kiss as he was unable to control himself.

"Do we have to get out of bed yet?" Pooja asked.

"We should eventually, I mean you do have to get ready for the wedding soon."

"What will you wear?" Pooja asked.

"I have a set of Jedi robes that Obi-Wan brought me. I will wear those," Anakin replied.

Pooja nodded as she cuddled up as close to Anakin as possible.

* * *

Several hours later, Anakin found himself standing in the back garden of the Janren residence alongside Obi-Wan. He noticed Luke, Leia and Mara already seated in front of the makeshift alter where the holy man was waiting and he noticed Treyu seated with his ex wife Sabe, and their two daughters seated behind the children. Both of Sabe's daughters were now in their twenties and, Anakin noticed that one was dressed in a local law enforcement uniform. It was obvious that the girls had the abilities of both of their parents.

He also noticed Ryoo and her husband Ric.

He looked towards Sola and noticed tears in her eyes as she sat down next to her Mother.

At that moment, Anakin noticed Ruwee leading Pooja down the aisle.

A few minutes later, Anakin and Pooja made the final kiss as they were pronounced as a married couple.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the family socialized while consuming several delicacies, and towards the end of the day, Sola brought out a wedding cake.

Anakin and Pooja didn't care one bit about the food that they consumed and it was obvious as Pooja rested on his lap. All that they needed was their family and each other.

After a long drawn out celebration, Anakin and Pooja said farewell to their family as they headed off to Varykino where they would spend a few days on a honeymoon.

* * *

After Anakin and Pooja had left, Luke looked towards his Aunt and spoke, "How do you feel about my Dad being married to Pooja?"

"I'm very happy for both of them," Sola replied.

"Anakin certainly proved me wrong," Ryoo stated as she walked into the room.

"In what way?" Luke asked.

"He loves her, he proved that by taking her as his wife. I-I kind of was skeptical of your Dad," Ryoo stated.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because of certain things that have gone on between them that you wouldn't understand," Ryoo replied.

Luke's face reddened as he spoke, "Y-You mean sex?"

Ryoo's face turned as red as Luke's as she spoke, "I always said that if he loved her that he would wait, but people make mistakes. I shouldn't judge people."

"Dad told me to wait."

"You should, if I could go back twenty years and wait until I met your Aunt Sabe I would have waited too," Treyu stated as he walked into the room with a cup of wine.

"It's better that way, Ric and I have had the best marriage possible and it was our first time," Ryoo stated.

"I-I will do it your way then if Uncle Treyu thinks that I should."

"I know that you should, like I said if I could go back and do it differently, I would."

Luke nodded as Sola spoke, "You're Mother and I both made the same excellent choice and neither of us had any regrets. At least, I know that she didn't."

Luke smiled, "I wish that I had known her"

"She was such a special girl," Sola stated.

Obi-Wan walked into the room as Treyu spoke, "Where's Mara?"

"She's in Leia's room, they are having a ton of fun tomorrow."

"What do you have planned tomorrow?" Sola asked.

"A young Man named Han Solo and his Wookiee companion Chewbacca contacted me asking for Jobs after Anakin and I set up our new business sign. I will be interviewing them tomorrow on Anakin's behalf," Obi-Wan stated.

"What time will that be at?" Treyu asked.

"Noon," Obi-Wan replied.

"Good, we have some time, because I'm going to have a little talk with you tonight."

"Treyu leave him alone, I'm in my forties, I'm not a teenager anymore," Sola stated in frustration.

"Oh that talk," Obi-Wan stated with a smile.

Treyu merely nodded in response with a smile on his face, "We'll take a walk."

"Be easy on the Man, I trust him," Ruwee stated as he entered the room.

"That's what you said about Ian Lego and Palo Reliaz and, anyone else that I can think of? Oh yes, Panaka when he was interested in Sola."

Obi-Wan looked at Treyu in disbelief, "You chased all of those men away from Sola and Padme?"

Treyu laughed, "Don't end up on that list, and Panaka was never interested in Padme now that you mention it."

Ruwee shook his head as he left the room deciding that he wasn't going to be a part of the man to man discussion that Treyu was going to have with Obi-Wan.

* * *

Anakin stood on the balcony where he had married Padme over a decade before with Pooja in his arms as she spoke, "I have so many memories of this place just as you did. My Dad used to do so many things with me. I-I miss him as much as you miss my Aunt."

"It's amazing how much we have changed. I do believe that I'm a better person now."

"And I think the same, I was changed by you just as you were changed by me," Pooja stated.

"And if it wasn't for you, I would still be a the lost soul that I was eleven years ago and I would be dragging my only son down into Hell with me."

"Treyu wouldn't have allowed such a thing," Pooja stated.

"I really didn't deserve the grace that he gave me. He certainly is the one that gave me a second chance."

"I'm still shocked over the fact that you asked him for Luke. You could have taken Luke but you asked him."

"I think that it was because of the same that I was filled with. I'm glad that I humbled myself before him. I think that him giving me a chance was part of what brought me back to the light, no one ever gave me a chance after my fight with Obi-Wan on Mustafar. I mean besides a love deprived girl who's resting with her head in my arms right now at this very second."

"I just knew that there was good in you," Pooja stated with a smile.

"And you were right," Anakin replied.

Anakin then stared towards the Nabuian sunset as he noticed the orange glares that were being reflected by the lake as he spoke, "Shall we head inside?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Pooja stated.

* * *

Anakin and Pooja both entered the lake house hand in hand as they sat down at the dining table together. Within seconds, they were enjoying shurra fruit as Pooja spoke, "What will we name our girls?"

"I was wondering the same thing, it really is up to you," Anakin stated.

"You mean it?" Pooja asked.

Anakin nodded as Pooja spoke, "How about I name the first one and you name the second one?"

Anakin smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

"What will you name yours?" Pooja asked.

"What will be the name of yours?"

Anakin asked with a laugh.

"Well, if you don't mind, I kind of want to name her after her great Aunt."

Anakin felt a slight tear in his eye as he bent forward and gave Pooja a kiss, "Another Padme?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Anakin replied.

"And what will you name the next one?" Pooja asked.

"I think that I will name her Shmi, in memory of my mother."

"That sounds wonderful, one will be named after Padme and one will be named after your Mother."

Anakin nodded as Pooja spoke, "If we were having a boy, I would name him after my Dad, but I guess that I would have to run it by you first."

"That would be fine with me, but it looks like we have two girls instead."

"I'm fine with that, I've always wanted kids," Pooja stated.

"That was how Padme and I were. When she was pregnant with the twins, she was so excited and yet nervous although it was all unplanned. When I found out, I also was highly excited."

"I can imagine so," Pooja replied.

Anakin nodded as he looked out the window and noticed that the sun was completely down.

"Well, it looks like it's time for bed," Anakin stated as he set his fork down.

"I think that you're right," Pooja replied.

Anakin smiled as Pooja stood up alongside him. He placed his hands on her sides with a smile, "You're so beautiful. I'm so thankful that you came into my life when you did."

"I think that the feeling is mutual," Pooja replied as Anakin scooped her up and carried her towards their bedroom.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	22. Chapter 22

Well, I know that I took my time with this final Chapter, and I hope that you like it, sorry that it took so long.

* * *

Eight months later:

"Han will you hand me that Hydrospanner?" Anakin asked from his position directly beneath a small speeder as he worked on the engine.

"Yes Sir," Han replied.

Within seconds, Anakin felt Han placing the hydrospanner as he continued his work.

In just eight months time, business was booming. Han and Chewie had both originally agreed to work for Anakin and Obi-Wan for a month or two but after seeing how stable their jobs were, the two of them had chosen to stay.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Han, Chewie and R2 and Luke when he wasn't at school had plenty of work and they were often booked with appointments for repairs. It took most customers one week to a month just to get an appointment for their speeders, but most customers knew that Skywalker and Kenobi's speeder repair was worth the wait.

Their names from the Clone Wars helped with business since every Nabuian remembered the nine year old that destroyed the Trade Federation control ship and the fearless Jedi Knight that he became. They also remembered Obi-Wan and his reputation as the wise General Kenobi just as well as they did Anakin.

After a few minutes of tampering with the speeder, Anakin climbed out from underneath the speeder as he looked towards Han who was busy pouring oil into the motor of another speeder.

"Han, how about I do your job and you take this Speeder on a test drive and see how it does?"

"Sure thing Anakin," Han replied.

Anakin smiled as he headed towards the motor and got to work.

* * *

A few minutes later, Han pulled back into the shop with the speeder as he climbed out of the cockpit, "It's working like it's brand new."

Anakin nodded, "Mrs Dreis doesn't have a man in the house, to maintain this speeder. That's probably why she failed to oil the engine or check those burnt out fuses that are inside of the unit," Anakin stated.

"She's going to owe you a lot of money, that engine and everything else is a two thousand credit bill," Han added.

"And I won't see the money for five years. She will starve herself to pay me back in those five years, Delete the bill from the computer, not collecting pay on one minor bill won't hurt me. Paying me will be taking food out of the mouths of her daughters," Anakin stated.

"Whatever you say, good charity to a dead soldier's wife is a good tax write off isn't it?"

Anakin shook his head, "I don't think that way Han, all that I need is enough money to pay you and Chewie and feed Pooja and my Kids. I really don't need anything else."

Han nodded in response.

At that moment, Anakin noticed a blonde haired woman of around thirty five walking towards him. Mrs Dreis had lost her husband a few years ago on a Star Destroyer that was destroyed by the Alliance leaving her a widow with three daughters to raise on her own. She smiled as she spoke, "Is my Speeder finished Anakin?"

"It sure is," Anakin replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much. How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad, just bring it by in a few months and I will do a check up and make sure that everything is running properly."

"Ok, how much do I owe you?"

"Not a single credit, take that money and get some clothes for your daughters or some food or whatever you need."

"Anakin with respect, you have two eleven year olds and Pooja is due any day isn't she?"

"Yes, but look at my shop, it's packed, I can afford to not take pay from people like you. If you dare to hand me a credit chip I will simply take it and send it back to your house in the mail," Anakin stated.

Mrs Dreis nodded realizing that arguing with Anakin was pointless.

"Tell Pooja and Sola that I said hello."

Anakin smiled, "I certainly will."

Anakin then smiled as he watched the widow climb into her speeder and drive away.

At the same time, Obi-Wan walked up to him, "Sola's on the comlink."

"Ok," Anakin replied as he headed towards the office.

Anakin answered the comlink and spoke, "What is it Sola?"

"It's time Anakin, I'm putting Pooja into the speeder, Luke and Leia will remain here at the house with Mara and Ryoo."

"Ok, I-I'll meet you at the hospital," Anakin replied.

"That sounds good," Sola replied as the transmission was severed.

Anakin walked out of the office as he looked towards Obi-Wan and spoke, "Could you please close up the Shop Master? The babies are coming."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I will do that, after I have Mara, I will come over to the hospital."

"That sounds good," Anakin replied.

Anakin then climbed into his speeder as he hurried off towards the hospital.

* * *

Seven hours later, Anakin found himself in the birth room with Pooja as he spoke, "They are coming Pooja."

"I know!" Pooja exclaimed as she let out a scream.

Anakin then looked towards his Mother in law as the Med droids moved towards Pooja.

As she let out another cry, Anakin was awarded with the cries of a baby as the Med droids quickly bathed his infant daughter before handing them to him."

"Here's our Padme," Anakin stated.

Pooja could do nothing as she let out another scream.

Anakin then heard more cries as he was awarded with another infant that was placed in his arms, "And here's our Shmi," Anakin stated with a smile.

Pooja looked towards her husband as she spoke, "They're beautiful."

Anakin smiled as he spoke, "Yes they are, just like their mother."

Pooja reached out and touched each of her daughters as she spoke, "Ani, this is the happiest moment of my life."

Pooja then closed her eyes in obvious exhaustion as Sola reached for Padme, "Can I see Shmi as well?"

Anakin immediately placed a baby in each of Sola's arms as she looked down at the two girls with a smile, "It appears that they both have their Mother's looks."

"I'm just fine with that, one of me is enough," Anakin replied.

Sola laughed as she moved towards the bed with a smile at her daughter, "You're so lucky Pooja."

Anakin looked at Sola and spoke, "She will be a wonderful Mother."

"And you're going to do a great job with these two. Just don't kill their boyfriends."

"We'll see," Anakin replied with a smile as the doors of the room hissed open.

Anakin looked to see Luke, Leia and Ruwee and Jobal eagerly entering the room.

Luke and Leia eagerly ran towards Anakin as they spoke, "Can we see them?"

Anakin smiled as he spoke, "Have either of you ever held a baby?"

Luke and Leia both shook their heads in response as Anakin spoke, "Let's have your Grandparents demonstrate in that case."

"Ok," Luke replied as Anakin stood up and handed Padme to Ruwee, "This is Padme, Pooja named her."

Ruwee smiled as he looked down at his great granddaughter.

Anakin at the same time handed Shmi to Jobal as he spoke, "And this is Shmi."

Jobal stared down at the little baby with a smile, "She is named after the mother that you lost right?"

Anakin nodded, "Pooja named Padme and I was allowed to name Shmi."

"That sounds fair to me," Jobal replied.

Anakin smiled as Ruwee started to show Luke how to hold his new Sister.

Jobal at the same time moved towards Leia and a few seconds later, Luke and Leia were both holding their new sisters.

Anakin smiled as he saw the doors of the room to open to reveal Obi-Wan and Mara. Obi-Wan he noticed had a bundle of flowers in his arms as he spoke, "Congragulations."

"Thank you," Anakin replied as he accepted the flowers for Pooja.

At the same time, Obi-Wan looked towards the tiny babies as Mara immediately waked towards Leia who was holding Shmi.

"They're beautiful," Obi-Wan stated with a smile as Sola moved forward to kiss him.

Anakin looked down at little Padme as Luke passed her to Ob-Wan.

At the same time, he noticed Pooja opening her eyes as she spoke, "Where are my babies?"

Anakin immediately took Shmi and passed her to his wife before reaching for Padme.

He rested one of the tiny babies each in Pooja's arms as she looked down at them with a loving smile.

Pooja looked down at her two twins as she realized that she had never felt more complete and loved in her life.

At the same time, she felt Anakin's lips brushing against her forehead.

Yes, she had all that she had been seeking for so long although nothing would fully replace her Father, she did have true love.

Anakin smiled at Pooja as he placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, there was no way that he would have predicted this shocking future eleven or even fifteen years ago when he had first married Padme.

Although Pooja would never replace Padme, she had healed his emotional wounds although he would still carry the loss of Padme until his dying day. He still knew that Pooja had saved what was left of him and she was what he needed just as she needed him.

So ironic how two broken individuals could heal one another and at the same time, his Son and Daughter had appeared in his life just when he needed them.

He knew that he certainly didn't deserve his second chance but he was still grateful to have the second chance that he had.

At that moment, Anakin saw the doors of the room hiss open as Treyu and Sabe entered the room.

The couple immediately moved towards the two infants as Sabe spoke, "By Force, they're so adorable."

"They both remind me of Padme when she was first born. Which one is her namesake?" Treyu asked.

Anakin immediately picked up little Padme as Treyu took her in his arms.

Sabe at the same time reached for little Shmi as Treyu looked at Anakin and spoke, "Fatherhood appears to be taming you."

Anakin found himself laughing as Treyu handed Padme back to him.

Anakin then passed Padme back to Pooja as he spoke, "Thank you for giving me the second chance, I-I wouldn't have these two here if you hadn't."

Treyu smiled at Anakin as he spoke, "Everyone deserves a second chance, and I know that you won't mess up again."

"Even if I did, nothing could be as bad as the past."

Treyu shook his head as Luke spoke, "Whatever happens, I don't want to go back to Tattooine."

"You don't miss the sand?" Anakin asked.

"No," Luke replied.

Anakin found himself laughing in response, "I feel the same way."

* * *

Two days later:

Anakin and Pooja walked into the front door of Sola's house. Anakin held Shmi in his arms while Pooja carried Padme.

Pooja at the same time spoke, "I feel so blessed to have these little ones."

"The best part is the fact that they will never be deprived of us," Anakin stated.

"Do you think that I will do a good job?" Pooja asked.

Anakin smiled, "You're going to be a wonderful mother," Anakin replied as he kissed Pooja on the lips.

At the same time, Luke entered the room as he spoke, "Dad, there's a message on your computer from Kitster."

"I'll read it when I have the chance, being a Father of four doesn't exactly mean having a lot of time on your hands, although I'm very happy to be in touch with him again," Anakin replied as he bent over and gave little Shmi a kiss on the forehead.

"Do you think that you will have more?" Leia asked as she entered the room.

"More? Two is plenty for me, How can I be a good parent when I have these two to parent?" Pooja asked.

"Pooja's right, it's not about how many you have, it's about how you raise them that determines if you're truly a good parent."

"Oh," Leia replied."

"But don't think that means that I'm telling you to just have two kids once you're married.

You and your husband will be allowed to have as many as you two want to have," Pooja stated.

Leia smiled at Pooja in response as Sola entered the room and spoke, "Dinner is ready."

"Ok," Pooja replied.

Anakin and Pooja both sat down with Luke and Leia while they each held a baby in their arms. It was obvious to Obi-Wan and Sola that the younger couple was more than just attached to their newborn twins.

To Anakin and Pooja, the twins represented healing, healing and a bright future for the two of them and they both knew it as they looked down at their newborn babies.

"Aren't you going to put them down?" Sola asked.

"We'll hold them for now," Pooja replied with a smile.

Sola shook her head in amusement, "Let me guess, they're both sleeping with you both tonight."

"How did you know?" Pooja asked.

"Because it was the same for you and Ryoo when your Dad and I first brought you to the hospital."

"Speaking of Ryoo, those were beautiful dresses that she brought for the girls yesterday, I can't wait to see how they look in them," Anakin stated.

Sola smiled. "She picked them out six months ago, she said that she had to get them."

"I'm glad that she did," Anakin replied.

* * *

Hours later, well after everyone was in bed, Anakin and Pooja found themselves cuddled together as Anakin laid Shmi down on his chest. Pooja at the same time, laid Padme down on her chest as she climbed into bed with Anakin, "So I guess that we will sleep this way."

"I guess so," Anakin replied.

Pooja smiled as she leaned forward and kissed her husband on the lips.

* * *

One year later:

"Look Pooja, can you believe that they're already walking? Luke your Sister is coming for you!" Anakin exclaimed with a smile.

Pooja looked down at her husband not having the heart to tell him that nearly all infants.

She watched as Luke picked up little Padme while Leia entered the room and scooped up Shmi.

"Can you believe that they're already one?" Anakin asked.

Pooja shook her head, "It seems just like yesterday when they were born."

At that moment, Sola entered the room with a large cake, "I'm setting it up out outside."

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Luke asked.

"He's outside, we're going out together after we're done here."

"I see," Anakin muttered.

Pooja shook her head as her Mother left, "When will the two of them get married?"

"I have no idea, they have been together for so long."

"Mara might as well be my Sister at this point because my Mom is the only mother that she has known."

"Isn't that the truth," Anakin replied.

"Poor Aunt Padme and Satine, neither of them got even a chance to be good Mothers.'

"I know, it breaks me every single time that I think of it," Anakin replied.

At that moment, Anakin saw a heavily pregnant Ryoo enter the room, "We're ready for them," Ryoo stated.

Luke and Leia eagerly moved their sisters towards the backyard where the rest of their family along with Anakin's faithful droids and Employees were happily gathered.

* * *

Two hours later, Anakin and Luke found themselves on the back lawn as Luke spoke, "Dad I have something to show you, your training has really paid off lately."

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

Luke motioned for his Father to follow him a few feet, while Anakin failed to notice Leia sneaking up behind him.

Once Anakin was in front of the tiny toddler swimming pool, Luke turned around and used the Force to push his Father back onto Leia who was crouched down behind him as the twins stood up.

The scene wasn't anything that no one else present for the birthday party failed to notice as the twins bursted into laughter.

Anakin emerged from the pool soaked as he used the Force to pull Luke and Leia towards the pool, "I've had you and your pranks!" Anakin yelled as he dunked the two of them into the pool.

As the twins climbed out of the pool, Anakin reached out with the Force and caught Luke and pulled him back into the pool as he spoke, "That's for your position as ringleader," Anakin yelled as he turned and walked towards the patio.

Anakin noticed Obi-Wan smiling at him as he spoke, "Now you know why I used to get so frustrated with you."

"I wasn't that bad old man?"

"Where do I start?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What did he used to do to you Ben?" Luke asked.

"Oh, get up early when I have Caf with your Aunt and I will tell you some stories," Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh great," Anakin stated as he placed his hands on Luke's shoulders.

"Don't do anything that I did to him," Anakin stated.

"Because you don't deserve it," Obi-Wan sarcastically stated.

Anakin chuckled as he noticed the smile on Luke's face.

Anakin at that moment noticed Shmi and Padme chasing R2 as he bent over and scooped the twins up, he kissed them each on the cheek as he noticed Pooja moving towards him.

He immediately passed Shmi to Pooja as he gave his wife an affectionate kiss.

He then thought of how bright the future was looking despite all of the pain in his life.

He then placed a hand on Luke's shoulder as Leia walked up alongside him, he looked down at his only son and his eldest daughter, both were in his mind the last two remaining pieces of Padme that he had.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing, writing this story has been enjoyable, If you don't mind, please tell me how you like the Anakin/Pooja pairing. Also, if you decide that you want to try something like this for a Fanfic, or try any of my previous ideas, It's all good with me, look at all of the Anisoka stories, someone copied someone with those, it's all good.

-Fallen Jedi 79


End file.
